The Dotted Line
by Anoniamous
Summary: A teenage girl wakes up to find herself in a yellow room after a tragic accident. Here she meets two strange people in black cloaks who tell her that she can still return to the land of the living. All she has to do is sign the dotted line. Please R x R! SasuxOc
1. The End Of Me

**A/N: Okay So I'm kinda angry. Why? Because the things that space different scenes in my stories aren't showing up, so I have to go back a redo everything. Yuuuccccckkkk.**

* * *

"Oh no, It's raining! I have to walk to work after school!"

I tear my eyes from the book I was reading and let them wander to the window beside me. It was, in fact, raining. Little rivers of liquid were running down the glass and I reach out to touch it. My hot skin makes contact with the cool surface and sends a shiver down my spine. I can't help but grin, I love the rain.

I snap my book shut and hurriedly begin packing up my things. Once I'm done I throw my books into my backpack and look at the clock. Five minutes left. I sink back into my seat, knowing that these five minutes would take forever. I begin to tap my foot.

"You in a hurry to be somewhere?" my best friend, Emily, asks me, her golden blond hair streaming down her shoulders. I hate to admit it, but I've always kind of been jealous of her. I mean she's five foot eight, has long blond hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin, and always wears designer clothes. Needless to say she definitely stood out and caught everyone's eye, unlike me. I'm five foot two, have brown hair and eyes, pale skin, and the only designer items I own are from Winners.

"Maybe," I state calmly turning my head to stare back out the window,

"What's wrong with you, you're usually so eager to tell me stuff. Oh I know, you're on the rag!" Emily screeched, earning us a stare from our teacher, and the rest of the class. I gave them a nervous smile as they eventually turn back to their conversations. But somehow, I had a feeling those conversations were now about me. _'Yeah, well fuck you too.'_

"What the hell was that?" I whisper harshly to my laughing friend.

"Oh my god your face was priceless! You should have seen it!" Emily said between laughs while slapping her knee. She has the tendency to do that.

"Will you shut up; people are starting to look again!" I could feel my face start to heat up. Great, now I was blushing.

"Not until you tell me what you're so anxious about!"

"Fine…my brother's coming home today." I say reluctantly, knowing the effect this will have on Emily.

"Tom? Oh you just HAVE to let me come over! I haven't seen him since he left for college!" Emily announced to me with a dreamy look in her eyes. Emily has been more or less in love with Tom for about four years now. However he seems to show no interest in her. So guess whose job it is to help her make him realize that he's madly in love with her?

Guess.

A sigh escapes my lips, "Fine, but you can't ditch me to fawn over him."

"Awe, you're so mean!" I smirk; I always know what she's thinking.

The bell that signals the end of the day kills our conversation and we make our way to our lockers. Well, actually, she stops outside our classroom while I have to walk to the other side of the school. I swear my life is so unfair sometimes that it's not even funny.

After picking up my books I close my locker and turn to see Emily already beside me. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready for Tom!" I let out a chuckle; she's _the_ definition of a love sick schoolgirl.

The walk to my house is around twenty-five minutes if you don't cut through people's backyards but only fifteen if you do. Now being the lazy people that we are, we decide to trespass on others yards. Hey, it's not our fault they didn't build a fence. Also, unlike me, Emily hates the rain, said something about it always ruining her shoes. I glance down at my own shoes. I see what she means. We continue our walk until Emily does something Earth shattering.

"Emily, what have you done?" I yell while pointing to her feet. Underneath her three-inch snakeskin Prada pumps lays one of Mrs. Dubois red tulips. The old woman spends most of her time in her garden and is VERY protective over it. My mother once told me that she lost her family a long time ago and that the garden probably compensates for their absence. My eyes widen, she stepped on her child!

"Huh? Oh I'm sure she won't even notice. Even if she does how will she know it's us? I mean the woman's so old-" she stops short as we hear someone clear their throat behind us. Our heads turn mechanically to see Mrs. Dubois, on her porch, giving us what I assume to be her version of the stink eye.

"A-ah, well, we'll just be going then," I manage to stutter out as we make our way off her lawn and onto the sidewalk. Well, as I make my way down her lawn, I have to come back for Emily. Halfway down the block I can still feel her eyes on us.

"Bajezas, that old hag scares me!" Emily screamed once we were an acceptable distance away.

"Don't be mean, how would you feel if someone stepped on your child?"

"Huh? What do you mean; I don't even have a kid!"

"Never mind, lets just hurry, I'm starving." I reply while patting my stomach and, as if on cue, it lets out another growl. Actually, it 'wambles'. I once read in the agenda our school gives us that when your stomach growls, it's actually called 'wambling'. I know, why would I ever need to know _that?_ We stop at a traffic light, waiting for the red hand to change to a walking man when I start to tap my foot to the rhythm of the music playing in my ear. If you knew me even a little you would know that I never go anywhere without my iPod. I casually glace upwards when something across the street catches my eye.

On the other side of the road is a little boy who's bouncing on the balls of his feet and keeps glancing behind him. I raise my eyebrow as I become aware of the absence of an umbrella, and shoes. Who the hell goes outside without shoes? No one I know, that's for sure. I move to the side to see if there's anyone behind him who would be of interest to the boy. I see a figure running in his direction and I hear their voice before I see their face.

"I'm gunna kill you, you little brat!" The boy looks behind him and starts to move his feet up and down, as if preparing for a race. As the person starts to come into view I see that it's a man, and quite a bulky man at that. He also seems to be stumbling over his feet; how he can run when he's so obviously drunk is a mystery to me. When the man is about fifty feet away the kid can wait no more. He takes one last glance at the approaching character and springs forward onto the street, totally obliviously to the oncoming traffic. My eyes widen and my body starts to move on its own.

"-and then I was like, 'But I reaallllly want to go mom!' and do you know what she says? She says-" I push Emily out of the way and start running towards the boy, ignoring the protests behind me.

"Get out of the way!" I scream towards the little boy. He looks up to stare at me with a stupid little look on his face. "Move or else you're gunna get hit!" I steal a glace at the approaching vehicle and my heart drops. I'm not going to make it in time. The child, finally getting what I was saying, looks up to see the car and becomes frozen to his spot, pure shock on his face. Something rises up inside me as I push my legs faster towards the little boy, hoping that I'll make it to him in time. With one last burst of adrenaline, I throw myself at the idiot, sweeping him up in my arms. I got him!

A sharp pain in my side brings my spirits down and I'm instantly thrown across the pavement, the boy never leaving my arms. As I make contact with the ground I let out a cry of pain and can't help but curse the fact that cars drive on asphalt and not grass.

When I was nine years old I had jumped out of the tree house in my backyard and landed on my feet. Sharpness had rippled through my ankle and I fell to the ground instantly, pain paralyzing my body. My mother eventually heard my cries and drove me to the hospital and we found out that I had broken the growth plate in my ankle. Up until now that was the worse pain I've ever felt.

This is a new one for the record books.

My screams echo through the air and I start thrashing around from the pain. They say childbirth is probably the worst pain that a woman can be in. If that's the case I'm never having a child because the pain I'm feeling right now is so unbearable I can't stand it. My whole body feels as if it's on fire and my fingers try to grip for something, anything. I hear noises all around me, but I can't seem to place any of them, they're all just apart of the chaos which is slowly taking over my brain. Somewhere in all the madness I become aware of the object in my arms.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I look down, trying to ignore the intense pain erupting from my side, to see the little boy that I just saved. Tears begin to stream down his face and a liquid was starting to drip from his nose. That better not get on me. I look off to the side to see a forming crowd, Emily standing front and centre. The look on her face is that of pure horror and I long to tell her to look away, to run, anything but look at the mangled state that my body was probably in. "Ma'am, are you okay?" The boy screeched louder at me this time. I turn to look at him and give him a look as if to say, 'What do you think?'

Sirens reach my ear but I know there's no use. I can feel the blood flowing from my side and I know the wounds are fatal. If pain is anything to go off of then I know that it isn't good. Hell, I can _see_it and it doesn't look good, this being the understatement of the year. I look up to the sky and the rain hits my eyes, causing me to blink.

I raise my hand and place it on the small child's cheek and I take this moment to look at him. He has a black eye and some cuts on his face, but nothing major. I smile, he's a cute kid, but he'd look even better without the shiner. My hand slowly falls from his face and when I start to slip into darkness I have one last remaining thought. This person chasing after him had better not kill him after I just saved his ass.

* * *

I begin to drift back into consciousness and open my eyes to stare at yellow ceiling. '_Yellow?'_ I was in a room with a yellow ceiling, yellow walls, and a yellow floor. A yellow floor which I happened to be laying on.

"Ugh, where am I?" I ask to no one in particular and I place my hands behind me to push myself up. Talking to myself is a trait that I had inherited from my mother and, believe me, it is a hard thing to drop. I swallow. _Mom._ What would she, and the rest of my family, do when they found out I was dead? Well, at least I thought I was dead. I mean, where was I if I wasn't dead? I couldn't have very well just gotten up and walked around with the wounds I had received, unless this was a dream. Of course! This must be a dream! I just love it when you realize you're in a dream, you can do absolutely ANYTHING! But what do I want to do? Oh the possibilities! I can be as tall as a skyscraper, or fly or even…..make a statue of Obama made out of bacon! YEAH!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a dream."

"Huh?" I turn my attention to the two figures standing behind me. One was fairly tall while the other one was about four feet. Both were wearing matching black cloaks which hid their faces and were standing very straight. What the hell? Who has perfect posture in the twenty-first century? But then again it was a _dream_.

"Like I said before, this isn't a dream," the taller one said and with this said, realization struck.

"Are you reading my mind?" I screamed at the figure. Who does he…..she? Whatever. Who does he/she think he/she is, reading my mind like that! My mind is a very private thing! What if I had been thinking something perverted? Oh great now I'm thinking perverted things. Okay, okay, just think of gross things. Ummm, broccoli, cauliflower, tomatoes…..ah there we go. Now where was I? Right, you can't just go around reading peoples minds all willy-nilly and start telling them that they're not dreaming-

Telling them that they're not dreaming.

"You finally realized huh? 'Bout time," the taller of the two scoffed.

"So, then that means that I'm-"

"Dead? Yes, you died in that car accident, pitiful really; if you hadn't tried to save that boy you would still be-OW!" I suppose the shorter one had become fed up with the taller one because he/she threw their fist into his/her face. "What the hell was that?"

"How insensitive can you be? She just died for goodness sake and you're already cutting her down!"

"Well it's not my fault she died in a stupid way."

"You choked on a sandwich!"

"HEY! You promised to never mention that again!"

"Sandwich Choker, Sandwich Choker, Sandwich Choker!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"If you don't cut it out I'll send _those_ pictures around to the whole office!"

"You wouldn't! Those are private!"

"Not for long if you keep-"

"U-ummmm, excuse me?"

"What?" Both of the arguing individuals scream at me and I flinch. The smaller one automatically responds.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, how are you feeling?" Cloaky A, as I've decided to call him/her, asks me in a soothing voice.

"Well, I just found out I'm dead, I'm in a freaking yellow room and I have really bad cramps, how do you think I'm feeling?" I glare at Cloaky A coldly.

"That's perfectly normal, and the reason this room is so yellow is because our boss thought that yellow is a calming color," Cloaky A answered thoughtfully. Cloaky B strode up from behind. "And as for the cramps, well that's just something we females have to put with, isn't it?" Cloaky A finishes. Hm, so it's a girl.

"Who's your boss? Also, where am I? Is this Heaven?" I question, looking up at the two from my spot on the ground.

Cloaky B decides to answer this one, "We can't tell you, and no, this isn't Heaven, this place is called The Nexus."

"The Nexus? What's that?" I say with, I'm sure, a confused look on my face.

Cloaky B nods his/her head and continues, "Yes, it is neither Heaven nor Hell, it is a place in between the two. The only way someone ends up here is if the person's life ends before they are intended to."

I nod my head, a mirror image to Cloaky B, "So then what now, do I just stay in this yellow room for the rest of my lif-" I pause to remember that I am no longer alive. Man that sucks. "Well, forever?

Cloaky A steps forward, indicating that it's her time to talk, "No, you will not stay here forever; you will be given a choice. You can either make your way to Heaven, or return to the world of the living." I could feel the flame of hope start to flicker up in excitement. '_Return home! I can return home!'_A grin spreads across my face as I began jumping up and down. '_Now I won't have to say goodbye to all my friends or my family and I can just continue where I left off-_ '

"However,"

I stop jumping and swallow the bile that has risen to my mouth; I couldn't help but feel idiotic. '_Of course there would be a catch! How could I be so stupid!'_

"However," Cloaky A continued, "I must tell you that you will not be returning to your old life. If you choose to return to Earth you will be given an assignment to complete."

"So like a mission? But what if I fail? Can I just go to Heaven?"

Cloaky A clears her throat, "I was getting to that. So as I was saying, you will be given an assignment to complete. If you complete it successfully, you will be able to stay in this new life. But if you fail, the doors to Heaven and Hell will be forever closed to you and you will be forever trapped in The Nexus. "

My eyes widen and my palms begin to sweat and I'm not sure what to do. The plus side to this is that, one, I get to be alive again, two, I won't have to mourn over being dead, and three; I get to be alive again! I know I already said this, but hey, I think that this reason is good enough to take up two out of three reasons. However, if I fail…

I'll be stuck here forever.

"Now, what is your choice?" Cloaky B's voice brings me out of my thoughts as I stare at the two. What _is_ my choice? Should I do it? Should I not do it? How I wish Emily was here right now, she would know what to do. I'm always so terrible at making tough decisions, but this kind of thing seems to come naturally to her. I wonder how she reacted when she found out I was dead. I would have puked right on the spot. I hope she's alright.

"Well, what is it kid? We don't have all day!" Cloaky B hollers at me. Jeez, what a cranky person, I feel bad for Cloaky A, having to put up with such a dick. I look up to stare at the two figures, and I know what my choice is, but first things first.

"Let me see your faces," I say with, I hope, a strong look on my face. If it were possible for the two to become any more rigid then I'm certain that they would break their own backs. The two just look at each other only to stare back at my face, but my expression doesn't waver.

"Very well, just try not to scream," Cloaky B, to my surprise, answers with a pleading voice. I force down the awfulness in my mouth and nod. Pale hands reach up to their hoods and pull down. If it weren't for my earlier promise I would have screamed.

The faces that I'm staring at are like something out of a horror movie. A _really good_ horror movie. Each face has become decayed, rotting flesh covering every inch of skin. The place where their lips should have been does not exist; instead there is only a small, black hole. But the worst of all is their eyes. Their eyes are no more, just hollow sockets which look like have been gouged out. To make matters worse, the sockets are being used as homes for some very fat maggots. I pinch my eyes together and bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Thank you," a voice speaks and I slowly open my eyes to find the hoods raised over their faces once again. I sigh a breath of relief and put my hand to my chest, it feels as if I've just ran a marathon. "Now, your decision?" I bring my hand down to my side and clench my fists. I can do this!

"I've decided to return to Earth."

"Very well, now for your contract," Cloaky A says with a snap of her fingers and a piece of paper appears in front of me. After a second of making sure it's safe, I grab onto it and take closer inspection. "You will be required to sign this contact if this is what you truly choose. Once you write your name down you have made a pact with us, saying that if you fail this mission you will return to The Nexus and will never again be allowed to leave. You will become one of us, a guardian of this place with a body that will forever rot away. Do you understand the terms?" I nod for what feels like the millionth time and a pen appears in my hand.

I kneel down onto the floor and slowly, but surely, write my name on the dotted line. Once finished the contract disappears only to reappear in Cloaky B's pail hands. "Looks to be in order, now all we have to do is brief you on your assignment." Another snap takes away the contract and another piece of paper takes its place. Cloaky B looks at it for a moment, as if brooding about something, and then motions for Cloaky A to take a look. Now, I'm no genius, but this can't be a good sign.

"Well this sure is interesting," Cloaky A comments once she gets sight of the paper. I'm so curious that I start to make my way across the yellow room to the rotting bodies.

"What, what is it?" I ask looking at the two. Both turn their heads to glance at me and I can't help but feel that they've forgotten my presence.

"It's just that this is the assignment is the exact same one that we were given," I must have had a shocked look on my face because Cloaky A felt the need to elaborate.

"Yes, this is the assignment that forced us, and I'm sorry to say, fifteen others, to become the way we are now."


	2. Ignorance Is Key

**A/N: Since my spacers are being difficult, I decided to add some stuff to this chapter. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Will I be able to fly?"

"No."

"Can I punch holes through walls?"

"No."

"What about stretchy arms? I gotta have stretchy arms!"

"For the last time NO!" Cloaky B shrieks at me with his, I'm _guessing_ that he's a guy, fists clenched.

"Well that's unfair! How will I be able to complete this _supposedly_ hard mission if I don't have some kickass power?" We had just gone over the information of the assignment, and it seems simple enough. All that the requirements say is that I have to stop a certain kid from leaving his village. Also, this kid is only twelve. _Twelve!_I'm fifteen for Heavens sake! If it comes down to it, I can just sit on him so he doesn't go anywhere. I mean, what's he gunna do, attack me with knives?

Of course not, that's ridiculous.

"There will be nothing different; you will be able to do exactly the same things as you could do back in your world and nothing more. The only thing that could be considered a _'Kickass Power'_is that you won't be able to feel pain."

I blink at Cloaky B. No pain huh? How AWESOME! Not being able to feel pain would make thing so much easier! Like, for instance, now I can work out without feeling that sharp pain in my side. Hot body here I come! Now to test it out….I direct my gaze downwards to my hand and I watch as it curls and uncurls. Perfect. I walk up to one of those unsightly yellow walls and punch it as hard as I can.

"OW! That really hurt! Why does it hurt? Ohhh I'm gunna cry!" A whimper escapes my mouth and I commence rubbing my hand. Cloaky B, you're such a liar! There's no way in hell that I didn't feel that! If I find out that anything's broken there will be hell to pay.

"You imbecile, you don't stop feeling pain until you actually _get_ there!"

"Well then tell me that sooner, Sandwich Choker!"

"Oi, don't call me that, you have no right!" Cloaky B growls at me and I returned the growl, he's really starting to get on my nerves. Cloaky A, on the other hand, I have no problem with, she seems caring and funny at the same time. And definitely not hostile, unlike _someone_ I know.

Sensing that it would be the best thing to keep me and her counterpart from talking anymore, Cloaky A finishes telling me what Cloaky B was too incompetent to do. She tells me that, yes, I won't be able to feel pain, the reason being that I am already dead. Of course I can still feel things, just not pain. However, I can still break bones and get injured, so I have to be aware of my limits.

"So I can be walking around with my arm ripped off and not feel anything?"

"Exactly, but I'm sure the amount of blood loss would be significant enough for your body to stop functioning."

"You mean I can still die?" I had never anticipated this.

"No, you are already dead, but once your body stops functioning you will be sent back here, meaning that you've failed your assignment."

"And then I'll end up like you two," I say stating what she didn't tell me but was ultimately thinking.

"And then you'll end up like us," Cloaky A nods her head, telling me that my assumptions were right. For about the tenth time that day a sigh escapes my lips, there sure seems like a lot of things can go wrong, even if this assignment seems easy. I suppose I should cross my fingers.

"Now that we've covered just about everything all that's left is to give you this," Cloaky B's monotonous voice rings out and my head snaps up towards him. I almost forgot he was here! He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a thick envelope. Once turning it over, to make sure it's the right one, he hands the envelope to me. "This envelope contains all the information you will need to complete this assignment and some things that didn't work out for others. Every event that takes place during your stay is also recorded. There are pictures and information on everyone that you will meet, even the person that you are trying to stop. Now, even though this is probably obvious I have to tell you, DO NOT LOOSE THIS. This may be your only chance of returning to the land of the living, do you understand?" I nod my head and grip the envelope tighter.

"So, are you ready?" Cloaky A asks in a cheerful tone and I can't help but smile up at her. Well, down, considering the drastic height difference.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Well then I guess this is goodbye, and I say this in the nicest way, but I hope we never meet again," Cloaky B comments and I go up to him and give him a hug. His body stiffens but he returns the hug, even if he doesn't want to.

"Yeah, me too," I reply as I make my way to Cloaky A and give her another one of my hugs. I push away the thought that I am actually hugging rotting bodies. Unlike Cloaky B, Cloaky A returns her hug right away.

I go and stand on a black X in the middle of the room, the only thing not yellow, and wave goodbye. My other hand clutches the envelope to my chest.

"Buh-bye!" Cloaky A waves and Cloaky B just nods his head. The shorter of the two raises her hand to pull on a yellow lever that has just come out of the wall. I swear if I ever meet this boss I'm going to smack him one. Yellow's alright and everything, but this is too much!

"Um, what does that do-AH!" My question is cut short as the floor beneath my feet disappears and I begin descending into a bright blue sky.

I shriek loudly as I flip through the air. Skydivers make falling through the air so easy! How do they do it?

I'm approaching a large cloud and I start waving my hands frantically. I don't want to fall through a cloud! What if it hurts me? I scream some more as I clench my eyes closed and wrap my arms around my body. I pass through something cold for a few seconds, and once it starts to warm up I open my eyes to see the cloud above me.

I'm allllliiiiivvvvveeee!

Well...

I try to flip around to look at the ground, but it takes quite some work. When I finally get it right, however, I'm completely shocked at the sight of what's below me.

IT'S A CITY!

I scream some more as I think about my body landing on somethings. Like a flagpole, cement, a sharp boulder and what not. I try to not think about it, but as I grow closer to the ground, it's all I can think about.

I gulp. This isn't going to end well.

* * *

I scurry away from my team as I try to forget the events that had just taken place. Keyword here being _try_, sometimes I wonder how much they've scarred me beyond repair. What with Naruto's constant talking, Kakashi's porn books and Sakura's fawning over me it's a miracle that I haven't lost my mind. I can only imagine what would have happened if I stayed at the training grounds longer. I shudder at the thought but a second later a grimace reaches my face. Thanks to those idiots being, well, idiots, I have to find another place to train. At risk of sounding like Shikamaru, I must say that this is very troublesome.

I make my way through the crowded streets and inwardly curse. I curse the people who keep bumping into me. I curse myself for taking this route. I curse the kid who's crying over his spilt ice cream. And most of all, I curse this day for being so cheerful and bright. A sigh escapes my lips, perhaps I should meditate before training so as to get rid of some of this anger. As I make my way through the forest I eventually decide on a spot in the middle of a clearing near a river. I take my place on the ground and remove all the thoughts of annoying pink, blond, and silver-haired people. I'm not sure how much later it is when I feel a presence nearing me. Not wanting to speak to anyone I continue with what I was previously concentrating on. However, this is once again interrupted when I hear a scream from up above. My eyebrow twitches; does anyone know how to not be a nescience anymore? My body shifts a bit as I fix the placement of my hands. The screams grow closer and I push them from my mind. '_Ignorance is key, concentrate. Concentrate.'_

"Watch out below!" My eyes flicker open and I crane my neck towards the source of the sound. I raise a quizzical brow.

A girl was falling from the sky.

And right towards me at that.

You can't make this stuff up.

"Are you stupid? MOVE!" The girl erupted again. I take one last glance at the female and my eyes widen. I have no time to react before I'm flung to the ground by a certain falling girl.

* * *

Oh no. OH NO! I take a look at the boy who I had crus- landed gracefully on and I realize that I must have knocked him out. NOT GOOD! This is bad, way too bad! Why didn't he move, the moron! Now I'm going to have to explain to whoever finds me why I knocked out one of their citizens. They'll never welcome me with open arms now! Oh woe is me, I cannot get a break! Maybe I can just leave him; he's unconscious so no one will know! But I can't just leave a kid, on the ground, _unconscious_! What if someone steals him? What if they tie him up in their basement and beat him senselessly everyday? What if they sell him to become a slave? '_Okay, okay calm down, you're getting ahead of yourself'_. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I keep taking deep breaths until I've finally got a hold on the situation.

So I really can't leave him because, even if I did, he probably saw my face. If this was the case then he could tell the authorities and they would have me taken away. They could have me thrown in jail and I would never be able to finish my assignment! Wait, can they take you away for knocking someone out? Hmmmm, I don't think so, and if they did that would be totally unfair. I suppose I have to wait for him to wake up.

I take a seat next to the boy and stare into the sky. I guess Cloaky B wasn't lying after all, I really didn't feel any pain when I fell. I wonder how far I fell; it must have been quite a distance if I could end up knocking someone out. I steal a peek at the boy who had, just a few seconds ago, broken my fall. He's around twelve years old and, I have to say, for being twelve (at least I _think_ he's twelve) he's _very_ good looking. He has a pale face that's surrounded by dark hair. A scowl is on his face but I can't help but think that it was there even before I fell on him. I hope he understands that it really wasn't my fault; after all, I _did_ warn him. It's his own damn fault for not moving. A soft breeze blows through my hair and I let out a yawn, falling really takes it out of you. A thought reaches my mind and I think that maybe I should take a look-see at who this boy is. I look around for my envelope.

WHERE IS IT? I stand up in a fraction of a second and I start looking around frantically for it. If I can't find it I'm going to be in huge trouble! For one thing, I don't even know what the kid who I'm supposed to stop looks like! I don't even have a name! Well, they did tell me, but I figured that I could just look it up in my handy dandy envelope so I didn't pay attention. Leave it to me to loose the only thing I was told to _not_ loose. Okay, think, what did the name start with? S, I think, and it had an 'awe' sound in it….Saucey? No, who names their kid Saucey? See-saw? Saul? Saus? Ugh, I'll never figure this out!

I sink down beside the boy once again and look off to the side, towards the river. My eyes widen, right on the shore is my yellow envelope! I dash over to it and once I come closer to it my heart sinks. Reaching down I pull up a sopping wet envelope and I pray that everything inside is still readable. With a shaking hand I rip open the top and look inside. Will my luck ever change? Inside the envelope is my papers, but they've now all squished together and ink is running everywhere. I pull out the now single, thick sheet of paper and I want to scream. You can't read a thing! How am I gunna complete this assignment now? How, how, how?

I stop smacking my head on a tree and I hear some moaning from behind me. When I face the sounds I'm aware that the boy is starting to wake up. I walk towards him and I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. I can't just say, _"Hey sorry about falling on you and all. Why was I falling from the sky? Well you see I just came from a place called The Nexus and my guardians are real idiots who made me fall on you, so really it isn't my fault. Oh and don't worry, I'm not hurt because I can't feel pain!"_

Maybe I can just pretend that I don't know why I fell. This seems like the best option. Okay, I'll tell him that and maybe I'll say that I hit my head so I don't remember anything? The bumps on my head from slamming my head against the tree should hold up with what I say. The boy moans again and starts to stir and I know he's waking up. I take a gulp and remind myself that ignorance is key in this kind of situation. I move to his side and look down at his face. Here goes nothing…

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

I open my eyes but quickly shut them closed again because of the sunlight streaming in through my eyelids. My hand covers my eyes until they adjust enough for me to put my hand down. My hands go behind me and I push myself up slightly until I almost hit the face that's staring down at me. I look into big brown eyes and I move backwards. Upon closer inspection I notice that it's the same girl who was falling from the sky. The girl tilts her head with a confused look on her face but then a huge grin plasters itself on her face. She scratches the back of her head and starts to speak.

"Hey, um, you okay? Sorry for knocking you out, I guess I should watch where I fall, eheheh," speaks the girl but her nervousness isn't lost on me, no matter how much she tries to hide it. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Who are you?" I ask, totally ignoring her question. The girl stiffens and looks around, as if thinking about her answer and I take this chance to look at what she's wearing. From one look I can already tell that she's not a ninja, she's wearing a pair of jeans, dirty white sneakers, and a red shirt that's covered by a leather jacket.

"I-I don't know, I think I hit my head when I landed," the girl blushes a little and suddenly becomes very interested with the grass. I sigh; I'm in no mood for this. I stand up and start to walk away.

"Wait!" She calls after me, but I keep walking. "Where are you going?" she calls as she comes up next to me. I sigh as I look off to the side. Why are girls so _annoying?_

I keep walking. Maybe she'll just leave me alone if I don't reply. The girl stops and I mentally congratulate myself on a job well done. I walk a few more steps until I hear a familiar voice beside me once again.

"Where we going?" The girl asks me with a smile on her face. We come to the street and I continue walking, not acknowledging her once. "Are we going to eat? I'm kinda hungry, so we really should," she puts her index finger under her chin, "but I don't have any money, so you'll have to pay." She looks at me closely, "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

I say nothing, I don't even look at her.

"Don't say anything if you're okay with it."

My eyebrow twitches, but I restrain myself from talking.

The girl gasps and clasps her hands together, "Really? You'll pay for me? Oh yay! Just so you know, I haven't eaten since this morning, so I'm verrrrryyyy hungry. My favorite is steak, but I also like chicken. Oh yeah! Mashed potatoes are awesome too. I suppose I should have some salad...Greek salad pehaps? Or maybe-"

"What do you want?" I ask with a pointed glare, no longer able to take any more of her talk.

"Um, food? I thought we already went over this."

My eyebrow twitches again and I just want to get rid of her, but how?

Up ahead stands a large building, and I come up with an idea. "Come with me," I say hurriedly.

"Where are we going?"

I bring my attention to the path infront of us, "To the Hokage."

"Ho-ka-ge?" Once again, she blinks her eyes at me and I can only scowl. Is she stupid or does she really not know who the Hokage is?

"He's the village leader; he'll know what to do with you," I say with a scowl.

At first she's just stares. She stares for I don't know how long and I'm about to scream at her until a smile lights up here face. I take a gulp and look away. "Thank you, um …..?" I don't have to be a genius to know that she's asking for my name but I don't know if I should tell her or not. If she's a rouge ninja she could attack me once she hears my name and take me hostage for ransom.

Also, if she knows my name she could start stalking me...

But I'm a ninja so I'm sure that I could take care of her if it came to that. Also, she doesn't seem dangerous; she's not even wearing ninja attire and her amount of chakra isn't out of the ordinary so I guess its okay.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I say to her without ever meeting her eyes. But if I had I would have seen those brown eyes widen.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I sort of hurried with it because I really wanted to get it up. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	3. Living Arangments

I look out my window to gaze at the village. Ahem, please let me correct myself, _my_ village. Below people are scurrying about trying to do their daily routines. The only thing that I have to do daily is paperwork, loads and loads of paperwork! That reminds me…

I take the pipe out of my mouth and swivel my chair to see a large pile of scrolls on my desk. _'When did this get here?'_I start to choke on air. There has to be at least thirty, nay, fifty scrolls on the table! I will never be able to finish this! A plan crosses my mind and I smile at the thought. I take a breath and once again start coughing and coughing and coughing. _'Can no one hear my coughs?'_I think angrily until one of my jonins show up at the door.

"Something wrong sir?" Said jonin asks me with a concerned look on his face. I give him a weak smile.

"I suppose, but this coughing keeps interrupting my doing this paperwork that needs to be done _today_. If this keeps up I don't know what I'll do," I explain while letting out another cough. The man looks at me with concerned eyes. _'Got you.'_

"Well, I suppose I could do it for you Hokage-sama," SCORE! Mission accomplished! I inwardly pat myself on the back.

"Really? Would you do that for me?" I look up at him with grateful eyes, which he smiles at.

"Of course, I can't possibly let you do all this when you're not feeling well! Don't you worry about a thing, I'll have all this done by six o'clock," answers the man while picking up some of the scrolls. "I'll finish these then come back for the rest."

I nod my head approvingly and smile once again, after another cough that is. "Oh thank you, you're a life saver!"

"Haha, anytime Hokage-sama," he says as he starts to close the door after him. Anytime? I may just have to take him up on that offer. I swivel around in my chair again to look out the huge bay window once more. A little girl captures my attention when she trips and falls into a puddle. I let out a chuckle but I have to turn that chuckle into a cough when the same jonin opens my door. _'What does he want now?'_

"Sorry to bother you but Sasuke Uchiha and some girl are here talk to you."

I wave my hand at him, "Tell them that I'm not feeling well and to come back tomorrow."

"He said it was urgent sir, something about a girl falling from the sky and how he wasn't going to deal with it," replied the man. I glance at him and raise one of my brows.

"Very well, send them in." He nods his head in acknowledgment and departs. I let out a sigh; sometimes I really hate my job.

* * *

I sit in the waiting room in a really uncomfortable chair. I'm sitting next to the boy, Sasuke, who I landed on. My eyes fall on him and I take note that he's glaring at anyone who dares to look at him. I let out a small laugh and stare up at the ceiling; I'm in a much better mood than I was a half-hour ago. At that time I was freaking out because I had just found my envelope, which is still in my hand, with all my information in a river and I didn't even know the name of the kid of who I was supposed to stop. But now I do.

A man strides up to us gracefully and I'm instantly jealous because I've never moved with such gracefulness. I'm such a big klutz that it's at the point where people will avoid me whenever I'm by stairs. One time a girl made the mistake of walking in front of me when we were heading up the stairs at school. I had lost my footing and fell forwards. I grabbed onto the first thing available, which happened to be her skirt. From that point on the girl wouldn't even allow herself to be less than twenty feet away from me at all times. It was kinda like a restraining order.

"The Hokage is ready to see you two," announces the man while eyeing me. Do I have something on me? I look down at my clothes; nothing there. It must be my face; I turn around and wipe my face roughly with my sleeve. There, I hope that's better. Once my attention is refocused I see that both of the people I'm with are staring at me. I let out a nervous laugh, how embarrassing!

"W-well let's get going then," I say trying to end the awkward silence and it seems to work. The man who came to get us turns on his heel and motions for us to follow. Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to follow the man while I have to jog a bit to catch up with their fast pace. _'Damn my short legs.'_I grumble inwardly. My mother couldn't have possibly married a taller guy, could she? Note the sarcasm.

We stop outside two large doors. The man slowly pushes one open and, after talking to someone, motions us in. Sasuke pushes in front of me and makes his way inside. I just glare at him, what a jerk! Has he never heard of ladies first? I shuffle into a large room and in the center lays a wooden desk, and at that desk is an old man. A _very_ old man. This is their village leader? He looks like he can drop dead at any given second! I give him some skeptical looks before I take a seat next to jerk face.

"So, why are you two here?" His question is directed towards me but I can only focus on his wrinkles. Wow, I am so not excited to get old. I imagine how I will look when I'm his age and shudder from the thought. I slap my face, nooooo! I don't want wrinkles!

Coming to the conclusion that I wasn't going to talk anytime soon Sasuke spoke for me, "We're here because this idiot," he gestures to me, "decided to fall from the sky and land on me."

I nod; yes that is exactly what happened, then his words start to sink in. I take a sharp look at the boy, IDIOT? That is totally unfair! "Hey, I can't control where I fall! Also you were the one who stayed where you were when I told you to move!"

"That's only because I could move out of the way quick enough!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours! You should have yelled sooner!"

"I'm sorry but I was a little preoccupied with _falling_!"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey, respect your elders!"

The Hokage clears his throat and Sasuke and I give one last glare to each other before turning our heads in the opposite direction. A small chuckle is heard in the direction of the old man and I turn to look at him. "Well, you two sure get along quite nicely, don't you?" Sasuke sends a death glare his way and I just sigh. "So, please correct me if I'm wrong, but you fell from the sky," a wrinkly finger points towards me, "and then she lands on you?" The finger moves to jerk face.

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Sorry for being a bit frank, but what's the problem?" Says the Hokage while interlocking his fingers and placing his head on them to look at us more closely.

"The problem is-" Sasuke begins but I cut him off. I know if I didn't then he would just say something rude about me again. Then we would get into another fight and that wasn't going to help me _at all_with making him stay.

"I can't remember anything. Not how I fell, where I came from, or even my name," the senior citizen sitting in front of me gives me a lingering glance then straightens up. What was _that?_

"Well, I do suppose that's a problem."

"You think," Sasuke scoffs. I give him an incredulous look, is he even _allowed_ to talk to his village leader like that? If I talked to my parents, let alone the village leader, like that I would get a smack! I look between the two anxiously to see what's going to happen and somewhere, deep down, I hope he does smack him.

But my hopes are crushed when the Hokage only laughs. _No!_ I want to scream at him, _Beat him up!_I sit fuming in my chair because of his lack of discipline when he continues. "Well, I guess the best thing to do is let you stay here until you do remember," he sends another look my way. Does he know that I'm lying? Does he know that I actually do remember everything? I find myself hoping that all the people who used to tell me that I was a great actress weren't lying. The only play I've ever been in was my grade six Christmas play, and I didn't even get a leading role. I swallow.

I'm screwed.

"Really? You would let me do that?" I say, laying on the sweetness a little too thick. Sasuke looks my way and I shoot him a look. He faces forward again and crosses his arms. That's right, you turn around.

"Of course, I'm not just going to leave you on the streets to fend for yourself! Now all we have to do is find you an apartment…." The Hokage takes out a sheet of paper which I'm guessing is a map of the village. Or should I say city? I look out the window; this place is waaayy to big to be a village.

"Ah, here we go, apartment building 17 room 342," I nod my head, I have a home! I never thought that I would do this well without my envelope! I bring my attention to the now dry, yellow-black envelope in my hand. Now I want to cry.

Apparently Sasuke wasn't too pleased with this placement because he stands up abruptly and slams his hands on the desk. "No, no way!" Whoa! Anger management issues! I move my chair back a bit.

"Is there something wrong, _Sasuke_," Okay, I'm so not following anymore. I look between the two, Sasuke is glaring down at the old man but he's just smiling at him. I wonder what's so wrong about my new apartment.

"Why does she have do stay there? I do not want her as my neighbor!" And there's my answer. My eyes fall on the Hokage's smiling face and I realize why he put me there. This is to get back at Sasuke for that rude remark! Hokage, you sly dog! I'm just about to give him a thumbs up when it hits me like a ton of bricks. Not only does he have to be neighbors with me now, but _I_ have to be neighbors with _him_.

"I'm afraid that it is the only apartment available," smiles the old man but it's very obvious that he's lying. There are probably hundreds of available apartments! I understand that he did this to punish Sasuke, but why _me_? What did I do wrong? I hang my head in shame.

Sasuke sends some more threatening looks his way; he opens his mouth to speak but the Hokage beats him to the punch. "I suppose all that's left to do is give you a name," he looks at me. It takes me a few seconds to register what he meant. _'Oh right, I'm not supposed to have a name!'_"But seeing as I'm so busy," his hands hover above the many scrolls on his desk, "I'll just leave the naming to you," He points at Sasuke.

I feel the anger rise up in me almost instantly. What am I, a dog? I can name myself, thank you very much! This old man was really making me angry!

"Now if that's all, here's your key and some money to start you out," I grasp the money and key that he hands out to me. I give him a smile and turn towards to door. No matter how angry he makes me I'll still respect my elders, I hate it when people don't. Sasuke comes up beside me, speak of the devil. I sneak a peak at him; I guess I'll have to try to get along with him if I want him to stay. Well, I don't care if he stays or not, but I kinda don't want to live in a yellow room forever. I sigh; I really don't want to do this, but here goes nothing.

"So what do you think my name should be?" I ask with a very fake smile on my face. No one said I had to like being nice to him.

"I don't care, think of one yourself," he says, not even bothering to look at me. I bite my lip so as to not yell at him.

"But your names all sound so foreign; I wouldn't even know where to start," I try again. He better answer me this time!

"Not my problem."

"Look, would it kill you to be a little bit nice to me? I'm just trying to be nice because we seemed to start off on the wrong foot. I know you're angry at me for landing on you but I really am sorry. All I'm asking is for you to help me with a name, nothing more," Sasuke looks up at me. That's right, looks_up_. I want to squeal with excitement; I'm finally taller than someone! Chalk one up for me. He opens his mouth to say something but I guess no one wants to hear him speak today because someone cuts him off.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A second later he's bombarded by a blond-haired girl who jumps on his back. He looses his footing and almost falls to the ground. I giggle at this. The blond looks up from her spot on his back and stares at me, her smile dropped. "Sasuke-kun, who's this?"

"I'm his neighbor, who are you?" I say in a cheerful voice.

"I'm his girlfriend, so no matter how much you like him you can't have him!" She yells at me and I can only laugh. Me? Like him? When butter is healthy! My laughs slowly become more and more hysterical until I'm aware that everyone on the street is staring at us. I wipe a tear from my eye.

"No worries there, I don't even like him. We just met after all," I explain to the blond.

"Oh, well you never know. For us it was love at first sight," says the girl with a dreamy look in her eyes. I inspect them both and can't help but think that it's a one-sided love.

"Ino, we're not dating," and the truth comes out at last.

"Don't play hard to get! You know you like me!"

"For the last time. I. Do. Not. Like. You!"

I clear my throat. "Well, I'd really hate to break up this lovers quarrel, but I kinda want to go home. And seeing as I don't know where that is I sort of need him to take me there," I direct my finger towards Sasuke, "So nice meeting you, see you later!" Sasuke shrugs Ino off and we plunge into a slightly faster pace than before. Once we turn the corner I look to my companion.

"Well…."

"Well what?" He asks in a slightly off-hand manner.

"Aren't you going to say thank you? You know, for getting you out of that situation?"

"I could have done it myself," Sasuke answers in a monotonous voice. A light bulb goes off in my head as I make the connection. Sasuke and Cloaky B must be related! It all makes sense! They're both hostile, have short tempers, and seem to have something against me.

"But you didn't and I did so a thank you would be nice," I grind my teeth together; oh how I was not going to enjoy being nice to him.

"Hn."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I ask looking at him but he seems to doing everything in his power to not look at me.

"Hn."

I've had enough! I move in front of him and he stops abruptly. I stare right at his face with an angry look. Who does he think he is? King Neptune? Well he is sadly mistaken because last time I checked he has legs, not fins. My hands reach out and grab fistfuls of his blue shirt. "What the hell is your problem? Why won't you look at me or say anything other than 'Hn'?" My voice is shaking with anger and he just stares at me until he finally speaks.

"Get your hands off me, you're being annoying," he says with a smug little look on his face. I give him one last glare before I release his shirt and turn away from him.

"Fine, and I can find my apartment without your help," I stock off in the opposite direction, not caring if I'm putting myself farther away from the destination that we were heading to. I rub my temples and sigh; maybe we can bond over anger management classes.

* * *

I watch her retreating form and sigh; her anger might be even worse than Sakura's. I continue walking towards my apartment, after being sidetracked for so long I've given up on training for today. In almost no time I reach my door and put in the key to unlock it, I step in and remove my shoes. As I make my way to my room I can't help but wonder how she's going to find her way here. I let out a laugh as I realize that she probably isn't.

I pick up a scroll from my shelf and lay on my bed. I open it to find information on the Bunshin Jutsu. I read from it until sleep claims my mind, bringing me into a dream of falling girls with big, brown eyes.

* * *

At the time running away seemed like a good idea. I thought that I could find my apartment without having to stay near such a fun killer. But once I was five minutes away I remembered how awful I am at reading maps.

"Where am I?" I scream out while slumping against a tree and wiping my brow. Boy is it hot out. I remove my leather jacket and tie it around my waist. There, that should help. I finish resting then continue with my, let's hope not, helpless journey.

As I make my down the street a delicious smell reaches me. My stomach wambles and I follow the smell until I'm at what seems to be a bar with stools in front. I take a seat at one of them and a man comes over to me.

"My, my, I haven't seen you around here before! Are you new to Konoha?" The man asks me with an inviting smile on his face. Konoha? That must be where I am….or the name of the restaurant. Either way it's the same answer.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," I say while rubbing the back of my head, I'm always nervous around new people.

"Well isn't that exciting? What would you like to eat, it's on the house!"

"Really? Wow, thank you. Um, what do you sell?" I ask to man, hoping to not offend him with my question.

"Why we sell only the best ramen in town!" My eyes widen and I start to drool. Ramen! I love ramen! I take note that some drool is escaping my mouth and I wipe it away.

"Okay, I'll have one beef ramen then."

"Good choice! Ayame, one beef ramen for our customer!" The man cups hand around his mouth and a girl pops out from the back, giving him a 'Gotcha!'

Three minutes later a huge bowl of ramen is placed in front of me. I mutter out a small thank you. This thing is huge! How am I ever going to be able to finish this? I bring my gaze upwards to see both employees staring at me. I let out a nervous laugh, now I _have_ to finish it! I can't just not eat all of the meal that they paid for! I swallow and look for the forks.

Hm, there's no forks. "Um, do you have any forks?"

They look at each other while mumbling something like, 'Forks?' Have they never heard of a fork before? I look back down to my bowl when something just ahead of it catches my eye. Right there, in a cup, is the most hideous thing I've ever seen.


	4. Space Heater

**A/N: So good news and bad news. Bad news is that I won't be able to update as often as I have been. The reason being that school has started once again and I've been given a ton of homework! (We were on break for a while, that's why I was able to upload so quickly) Ah, the joys of high school. I actually finished this chapter Thursday and I was meaning to upload Friday, however, Friday I went to Paranormal Activity with my friends so uploading was pushed aside once again! (OMG! It was sooo scary! Now I can't sleep!) So yeah, basically updates will be coming less fast from now on.**

**On to the good news! Last night I was laying in bed, deciding where this story was gunna go when it hit me! WHAM! I literally sat up in bed and started squealing. I was so excited because all my endings to my stories, to put it simply, suck. And this ending I came up with ROCKS! Well, at least I think it does. It even has a twist! A twist! I can never think of twists and then I think of this one! You'll never see it coming!**

**One more thing, I've been thinking about doing another story. BUT DO NOT WORRY! This idea is only for a one-shot. Nothing more. This idea also came to me in my bed (Wow, great ideas and my bed….) and I am verrry excited to start writing. I won't let out any information at this story out because I'm afraid that someone will steal my idea. Sad, I know. So look out for it.**

**Now I've blabbed for far too long, so on with the story! (P.S. If you didn't know, this is my first story! Woo hoo! What I'm trying to get at is please understand that I'm an under experienced writer and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.)**

**REVISED!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chopsticks!

Never in all my fifteen years have I been able to wield a pair of chopsticks. My dad had tried to teach me how to use them countless times but it never got through, so instead I would just use a fork. Even when we ate a Chinese restaurant I would have to ask for a fork! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to ask for a fork when you're fifteen? If you do then I feel sorry for you because it really sucks. Especially when the person you ask gives you a strange look. Which I can assure you happens every time.

My hand reaches out gingerly to pluck a pair of chopsticks out of the jar. I remove the wooden utensils from their package and pull them apart from the bottom. Unfortunately, one of the chopsticks takes half of the other one with it. I look at it, shocked, and then set it down as I reach for some more. I grip my hands around them tighter and I separate the two. Same thing! I discard the pair and grasp another. Then another. Then another and another one after that until all the chopsticks in the cup are gone. I sigh and move over a few stools towards another cup. I slide one out and pull. Damn it!

"Oi, oi! You have to pull them apart from the top!"

I turn around in my seat to see an orange blob, and in that orange blob is a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He grins down at me and I smile back, boy, that's one infectious smile. I turn back around in my chair and take one last pair of chopsticks. I place my hands near the top this time and I stare at it, concentrating. The orange blob has taken a seat beside me and is also staring intently at the object in my hands. I start to pull slowly and then, at the last second, I rip them apart. I stare down at the two perfectly split pieces in my hand only to grin at the boy beside me. He returns it.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was never going to be able to eat!" The boy scratches the back of his head shyly and smiles at me.

"Eheheh, no problem. Oh! By the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Nice to meet you!" Naruto screams at me, forgetting his previous shyness.

I giggle at this, "Hi Naruto, my name's," wait, that's right, "Oh, um, I guess I don't have one," I inform him with a slight laugh. His eyes widen towards me.

"What?! How can you not have a name?!"

"Well, I do, I just can't remember it."

Naruto looks at me in confusion, "Why can't you remember? Are you stupid or something?"

"Naruto! Don't talk to our new customer like that!" the man from before announces while placing a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. His eyes began to sparkle as he starts slurping up the noodles.

I let out another laugh; I really like this kid, way better than Sasuke. "It's okay. Actually the reason I can't remember is because I hit my head when I fell."

"Fell?" Both pairs of eyes came to gaze at me. I nod my head.

"Where from?" Naruto proceeds to ask. He has stopped eating his food and was now leaning only inches from my face. I hope my breath doesn't smell.

"The sky."

"EHHHH?!" Naruto screams and I just stare down at my bowl, a light blush covering my face. How I hate blushing! It's so embarrassing!

"Well then your name problem is solved!"

I lift my head to take note that the other employee decided to join us and for the first time I really look at her. She's super pretty! She has brown hair just like me, except she looks good in it while I just look like someone threw mud on me. Ah, the jealousy.

"How so?"

"Well you fell from the sky right?"

"Mhm," I'm so not seeing where this is going. I would be a horrible fortune teller. Actually, one of my career aptitude tests that I did in school told me that I could be a psychic. Needless to say I was shocked. What career aptitude test tells you to be a psychic? Long story short, I threw it out and got a big '0' on my assignment. My parents were _not _happy.

"Well then, you're name can be Sora," the girl, Ayame I think it was, smiles nicely at me. Sora? Not that I don't like it, it's just what does it even mean? As I sit in confusedly on my stool Naruto and the man start to praise to girl.

Somewhere between all their cheering, praises and high fives they realize that I'm still there.

"So, what do you think?"

"I like it, but what does it mean?" I cross my fingers and begin my chant. Please don't mean ugly, please don't mean ugly, PLEASE!

"It means sky," the woman says with a giggle. I breathe a sigh of relief, it doesn't mean ugly!

"Y'know, I kinda like it" I grin up at everyone and they immediately stop their intense stare to cheer. I shake my head amusedly. I pick up my chopsticks and put them into my bowl. Well, where my bowl used to be.

"It's gone!" I yell incredulously. What happened to my ramen?! A slurping sound brings me to look at Naruto with _my_ ramen. My mouth hangs open and I'm frozen in place. Noticing my stare, Naruto turns to look at my face, then down at the bowl, then back up to my face once more.

"Oh no! Were you not done?! I'm so sorry Sora-chan!" Naruto screams at me with such force to make me deaf.

"That's alright, I'm not very hungry anyways," I say with a smile.

Total lie. I'm actually very hungry, but even if I got another bowl I probably wouldn't be able to eat it because of the whole chopsticks problem. Naruto grins in understanding and finishes the meal. _'Goodbye Ramen!'_ I think with tears in my eyes.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" Naruto's hands pat his stomach in satisfaction and a smile. I pat my stomach in starvation and a frown.

I say thank you to the two employees and make my way out of the restaurant. I hear a 'Come back soon!' as I make my exit. Naruto quickly pays and follows me out.

"So Sora-chan, what 'cha doin' tomorrow?"

Naruto has this adorable grin on his face that makes me want to grab his cheeks and pull. However, I resist the urge; don't want people thinking I'm weird, do I?

"Well, since I just got here I need to do some shopping to get some essentials," I say thoughtfully with a finger on my chin. "Y'know, shampoo, towels, food, clothes."

"Oh, can I come?!" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You'd want to go clothes shopping with me?"

"Well, no. Sakura-chan can help you with that," Who's Sakura-chan? "But I will help with the food!" I laugh, Naruto and his food. My stomach starts to gurgle and turn. Must. Not. Think. Of. Food.

We pass by a poster of a man at a feast, stuffing his face.

Why God, WHY?!?! Not wanting Naruto to see how uncomfortable I'm feeling, I decide that it's time to say goodbye. I tell him that I really should get going and we say our farewells. I wave goodbye to him until he rounds the corner. It's getting a little chilly so I slip my jacket back on and start to walk down the street. Once I'm a few blocks down it dawns on me.

I could have asked him where my apartment was!!!!

-*-*-*-*-*-

I spring from my bed, drenched in sweat. My dream of that falling idiot quickly turned into that of a nightmare. A nightmare that I've been having for years. I shake the gruesome thoughts from my brain and head for the bathroom. I strip my sweaty clothes off my body and hop into a cold shower. My head rests against one of the shower walls, how I wish these nightmares would stop.

After washing up I exit my bathroom and begin to throw on my clothes. I wonder if that girl found her way here last night. I shake my head and pull on my high collared shirt, even if she didn't I shouldn't care. My feet drag me down the freezing hardwood hallway until I'm in the kitchen. I pull a plump tomato out of my fridge and take a bite. Once finished I throw the remainder of the fruit into the garbage and slip on my shoes. I shiver from the coolness of the air and it feels as if it's threatening to swallow me up. As I reach for the doorknob I find that it's also cold. But it's nothing new.

My house hasn't been warm for a long time.

-*-*-*-*-*-

It usually goes me, Sakura, Naruto, and then Kakashi. Always in that order. I arrive first because Sakura is too busy making herself look good for me and Naruto arrives after her because he's just an idiot. And of course Kakashi is last because he's a lazy ass. Never has it been out of order, so you can imagine my surprise when I see someone already standing on the bridge. Scratch that, _lying_ on the bridge.

Upon closer inspection I see that it's not even one of my teammates. No, the person happens to be someone who just arrived to Konoha yesterday. By _landing_ on me I might add. I saunter towards the curled up figure and nudge it with my foot. Nothing. I try again and just like the previous time there's no reaction. Only one thing left to do.

I kick.

"Gah!" the figure yells out in confusion and looks up at me. After a second of confusion she remembers her anger. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Why are you on the bridge?"

"Don't ignore my question!"

I stand my ground and just stare at her. She glares up at me until she figures that I'm not going to answer. Which I'm not.

"W-well, after I found my apartment I decided to go for a walk. Then I came across this bridge and I sat down for I rest and I guess I fell asleep," does she think I'm stupid? Obviously all of that never happened, with the way she was speaking not even _Naruto_ would believe that story. I smirk.

"Really? So how's your apartment?" She stiffens and looks to the side.

"It's nice."

I open my mouth to ask her another question but stop once I catch sight of something recognizable. Pink hair. I slap my forehead and sigh, its way to early for this.

"Good morning Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura screeches while running at me. The girl looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I pretend to not see it. Sakura slows down to a jog and stops in front of me. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." I look away from her to see the girl's reaction. She seems to be stifling a laugh. Sakura, noticing my line of gaze turns to look at said girl and walks over to her, totally forgetting about me.

Sakura crosses her arms once in front of the girl. "Who are you?" she asks coldly. The girl pushes herself up and lets out a small laugh.

Once up she outstretches her hand and smiles at the pinkette. "Hello to you too, my name's S-"

"Sora-chan!"

We all turn to see a flash of orange crash into the girl, sending both of them to the ground. I stand in my place, waiting for her anger to come out. But, to my dismay, she lets out another one of her laughs.

"Good morning Naruto." She knows the dobe?

"What are you doing here Sora-chan? Did you come to watch me train?" Naruto grins at the girl. Or I suppose Sora. When did she get that name?

"Train?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? I'm a ninja!"

Sora's eyes widen. "You're a ninja, that's so cool!" She clasps her hands together and looks at Naruto with admiration.

"Yeah, I'm the best there is!" I have to scoff at this. Naruto? The best? Don't make me laugh.

Naruto whips his head around to me. "Want to say something, Teme?" he growls at me. I narrow my eyes at him. And with this begins another one of our infamous fights.

-*-*-*-*-*-

I've never seen two people fight for so long. It's to the point to where it's ridiculous. Actually it passed that point about an hour ago. I sigh.

"Do they always do this?" I ask to the pink haired girl beside me. She gives me a nod. She warmed up to me surprisingly fast after I insisted her that I in no way like Sasuke. What do these girls see in the boy? Am I missing something? I mean, how can you like someone who's so, so…mean?

I turn back to the fight, you can't even hear what they're saying anymore, it's just all screams filled with nonsense. Both boys aim punches at each other but their fists are stopped by a man with silver hair who just appeared out of nowhere. Whoa! That was super cool!

"A fight this early in the morning? What caused it this time?" The man says, still holding both their fists. Sasuke snatches his away while Naruto uses his to point at the figure.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

Kakashi smiles at him, or at least I think he smiles. It's hard to tell with that mask he's wearing. "Well you see on my way here there was a fire at-"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yell at Kakashi. He lets out a chuckle but stops once he catches sight of me.

"Maa, who could this be?"

Naruto perks up at this question and runs over to me. "This is Sora-chan and she want to watch us train today! Can she Kakashi-sensei, pleeeaaase?" Naruto asks with a whine.

He studies me for a second, then smiles at us. "I don't see any problem with it, so sure!" Kakashi says, his one visible eye making an upside-down 'U'.

"Hurrah! You get to see us train Sora-chan!" an excited Naruto screams at me. I let out a cry of joy as we start celebrating by jumping up and down and cheering. I get to see ninjas train! Actual ninjas! A smile reaches my lips as I realize that I can now scratch that off my "Things to do before I die" list. Hm, I guess it's now my "Things to do before Sasuke tries to leave" list. I frown; it doesn't have a nice ring to it.

-*-*-*-*-*-

After their training is finished I am very impressed. _Very_. These twelve-year-olds are amazing! All of them are incredibly strong and fast. They can also throw these sharp knife-like things super far! My thoughts go to myself when I was twelve. I frown as I realize that I wasn't even half kickass as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Hell, I'm not even half kickass as them _now_.

Sometimes the unfairness of the world is too much.

The four of us are walking down the street. We're heading towards a clothing store that Sakura is fond of, so naturally she's leading the way. Naruto and I are in the middle, chatting about being a ninja, and Sasuke is in the back, obviously annoyed. He wasn't even going to come, but Kakashi told the three that their mission for today would be to help me get settled in. Sasuke's reaction was a little less than desired.

"Here we are!" Sakura spreads her arms apart to show us the store we were going into. We marched into the store, our expressions all varying. Sakura's looked boastful, Naruto's looked like he'd rather rip off his own arms then go clothes shopping, Sasuke's seemed annoyed and I'm in pure awe. Everything's so cute! I run up to the first thing I see, which happens to be a green and blue plaid shirt. I love plaid! I grab the shirt off the rack and Sakura and I begin to wander around the store. Naruto and Sasuke sit down on one of the benches in the store.

Two pairs of jeans, five shirts, three dresses and six pairs of underwear later we leave the store and Naruto looks like it's a miracle. I laugh at him; clothes's shopping isn't _that_ bad.

Our next stop is to get me some food and Naruto seems much more excited about this. However, he keeps grabing the same thing. Ramen. First it was miso ramen which he declared was his favorite. Not having a strong liking for miso I declined. The next thing he proposed was a box of assorted ramen and he said that I could just give the miso ramen to him. I declined this suggestion also. The next time Naruto came to me with ramen in his hands Sakura hit him over the head. I secretly mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She nodded.

Soon we have all the necessities and I was glad for two reasons, one being that I was running out of money and two being that the bags were getting _really_ heavy. It's around five when we all say our goodbyes and head in opposite directions. Well, Naruto and Sakura head in opposite directions while I'm left to walk with Sasuke. Oh, did I mention that I'm carrying all the bags? I keep tripping over my own feet due to the weight of the bags, but does he offer to carry any? No, he does not. I puff out my cheeks, he's such a prick!

We reach a fairly large building and Sasuke starts to climb the stairs. Wait, I have to go up stairs with all these bags? I sigh and slowly make my way up the steps. I have to rest every now and then but when I reach the top I want to scream out with joy. That is, until I see Sasuke heading up another flight of stairs. _'Noooooo!'_

Two more flights of stairs and a lot of sweat later we make it to our floor. I fall to the ground, panting. I guess I can still get worn out, even if I can't feel pain. That's very disappointing. My goal of a hot body seems so far away now. I lie on the ground, sulking, until the slam of a door reminds me where I am. I pick up my bags once more and make my way to my door and stick in my key. The door unlocks and I make my way inside. I smile at my apartment; it's rather spacious and is already furnished. That saves me a lot of time. And money.

I frown; I suppose I'll have to get a job.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Not ten minutes later do I hear a knock at my door. I sigh and look through the peep hole in the door to see a very embarrassed Sora. What does she want now? Hasn't she bothered me enough already? I open the door and raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you want?"

"U-ummm, well you see I was just going through my things when I realized that I, umm, forgot to buy shampoo."

"So then why are you here? You just felt the need to tell me this?" I roll my eyes in annoyance. I swear, if Sora turns out to be a fan girl I am moving.

"Well, no. I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours." I'm just about to slam the door in her face until I make the mistake of looking at her eyes. I turn around swiftly, not trusting how my face looked.

"Fine," I walk down my hallway and take my first right which brings me into my bathroom. I open the cupboard underneath my sink to see an extra bottle of shampoo. Once I have it I stand up and shut the door with my foot. When I come back to the front I see Sora in the same place she was when I left. I hand the bottle to her and she gives me a warm smile. I turn around and commence walking down the hall, towards my room.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" I ask while stopping, I don't even turn to look at her. There's a pause and I almost think that she's left already until she speaks up.

"Thank you."

I turn around swiftly to see her open my door and close it slowly behind her. I stand in my spot for a while until I notice that something's different. Even though she's gone it's as if she left something here, no, it's as if she's _still_ here. Then I realize it. Somehow, in some way, she's done something that I thought could never happen again.

She heated up this cold house.


	5. Who Doesn't Like Orange?

**A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I hate school! *shakes fist* But either way, I DID tell you updates would be slow so....lol.**

**Anyways here's chapter 5 of The Dotted Line! I know that it's a little boring right now but I think I'll do one more chapter before I start the Exams! Woo! Hopefully everything will pick up from there. Now on with the chapterrr!!!**

**REVISED!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

My eyes twitch from the sunlight streaming in through my window. Whoever decided to put my bed facing the window obviously doesn't have a fifteen-year-old daughter who loves to sleep. I turn to the side in my bed and pull the covers up over my head. But I know it's a failed attempt, once I'm up, I'm up. I sigh and swing my legs over the edge of my bed.

I walk over to my bags of clothing that I've yet to put away and pull out the orange dress I bought. Naruto _insisted_ that I buy it, but I don't mind, I actually like orange. Well, some shades. Like the color of Naruto's jumpsuit is just ridiculous. I like a more sunset-y orange. Is sunset-y even a word? I shrug my shoulders, even if it isn't I don't care. It's not like I'm gunna win a prize if I do.

I stride into my bathroom and look at my reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for my hair, that is. You see, my wonderful, wonderful father thought that I would enjoy having about six cowlicks scattered all over my precious head. So, he decided to give that little genetic trait to me. Unfortunately the kindness in the act is lost on me. What can I get out of my head looking like sand dunes? Nothing, that's what.

I run my hands underneath the water and pat down the bumps until it looks acceptable. I give my reflection one last fleeting glance before I exit the room and head towards the kitchen. I open my cupboard and pull out a box of cereal. Mmmmm, cereal. I pour the contents of the box into one of the bowls that my apartment came with. I open the fridge and scan the inside for milk. Hmm, it appears there's no more milk left. Or anything else for that matter.

It's been a week since I came here and I still haven't found a job! How unfreakingbelievable! Well, not really. No one would hire me in my own town either, so what makes me think that I'll be hired here? A sound comes from my stomach. Ever since I've been here I always seem to be hungry. I hope that's not a bad thing.

I pull open a drawer and inside is all my cash. Which isn't very much, mind you. I pick up all the coins and place them in my pocket. Yes, my dress has a pocket, pretty kickass huh? Anyways, so I put them in my pocket and head towards the front to pull on my new black boots.

Which look _fabulous_ with my outfit, if you were wondering.

I step outside to find it to be another normal day for Konoha. In other words: extremely hot. A groan leaves my lips as I take the pony that I always keep on my wrist and tie up my shoulder length hair. I hate the heat, it's just so miserable! I prefer fall and winter to summer and spring. I'd rather be cold than hot any day. The only upside to summer is no school. There is no upside to spring.

I skip down the flights of stairs and I reach the bottom in almost no time. If only getting to the top was this easy. Oh well, it can act as a workout for my legs. I never knew I was so out of shape until the day we went shopping. You know it's bad when a twelve-year-old can beat you up a few flights of stairs.

The streets of Konoha are very confusing, so I try to never stray to far from my apartment unless I have someone with me. People all around me are bustling about with smiles on their faces and there seems to be pleasant conversations going on between all of them. I love the fact that all the people here are always so happy and cheerful. Where I used to live people seemed like they hated their lives and the world for just, I don't know, being there. I'd like to think that I brought joy to their day, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

I wipe some sweat from my brow, not even ten minutes and I'm already sweating! I find myself wishing for something that will cool me down. Be it a block of ice to sit on, or a lake to swim in, or-

"Ice cream! Come get your ice cream here!" Mmmmm ice cream, that's perfect! I look at the change in my hand; I don't have enough for ice cream _and_ milk. I sigh and continue my walk to buy my milk. After all, I need the milk more.

"Now for only a limited time, cotton candy ice cream! Come get some before it's all gone!" a voice yelled out from the ice cream stand. My eyes widen and I start to drool.

"Cotton candy?! Why, that's my favorite!" I dash towards the stand, totally forgetting about the milk I had originally set out to buy. As I'm standing in line I start to become aware of an approaching sound. I brush it off as nothing. Then I start to make out the sound.

"ICE CREAM!" I turn swiftly to stare at a whole stampede of incoming children! All of them are pushing in front of each other and screaming at whoever dares to push them. I stand my ground and begin to tell myself that there's no way in hell that I'm afraid of them. Unfortunately, my knees don't seem to believe me because they're shaking so much that I don't even have time to avoid them.

"Scram lady!" all at once I'm bombarded by at least twenty kids. My body's thrown to the ground and, instead of trying to break my fall, I hold down my dress. Don't want anyone seeing my underwear now do I? I look up from my spot on the ground to see all those twenty kids now ahead of me in the line.

CHEATERS! I scramble to my feet and head towards the line where children are already dispersing with ice cream in their hands. Ice cream that should be _mine. _I stomp forwards and glare at the remaining children, hoping that they'll get the point and_, finally_, let me buy my ice cream. However my hopes were crushed when they pushed me back down.

"Hey!" I scream at the little brats, but they ignore me, grab their ice creams, and run away before I can reach them. GRRR! I'm furious by the time I reach the front of the line and I almost yell at the lady for my ice cream. Okay, I did yell, but very discreetly (Not at all).

When I'm handed my ice cream I'm so happy I want to cry. I grasp it firmly in my hand, you know, in case any of the kids from before try to knock me down again. I go to take a lick until my action is interrupted by a small voice.

"Excuse me, one cotton candy ice cream please," I look over to the stand I was just at the see a fair haired little boy. He's standing on his tiptoes just to meet the woman's eyes. Oh, he's so adorable!! If I ever have kids I want them to be as cute as him!

The ice cream woman looks down at him with pure sympathy, "I'm sorry, but we don't have anymore."

The small boy looks crushed, as if he'd been waiting all day for his cone. "O-oh, okay then, see you later." His shoulders shrug forward as he starts to stagger away from the stand. I look down at my ice cream and sigh. How can I eat this after seeing _that_?

"Hey you! Little kid!" the boy slowly turns towards me with a sad look on his face. I jog up in front of him and bend down to his eye level. "How would you like to have my ice cream? I haven't even licked it yet so you don't have to worry about cooties." I give him a wink.

I don't think I've ever seen someone's expression change so fast. The sadness is replaced by a huge grin so quickly it's shocking. "Really?!" the small child yells at me, his hands in excited fists. I nod my head with a smile and hold out the cone to him. He takes a hold of it and then looks to me gratefully. "Thank you miss!"

I watch him dash away with a small smile still on my face. I love myself when I'm so nice…..WAIT! Now I don't have ice cream _or_ milk! Oh the unfairness! The bitterness of the world strikes me once again! The cruelty of the universe hits a home run! The-

"Excuse me, but can you come here for a moment?" I bring my face out of my hands to see the ice cream woman motioning towards me towards her. I sigh; can't she see that I'm busy? Apparently not because she keeps waving me over until I start to walk towards her.

"Yeeeeeesss?" I drag out the word with pure agony.

"Well, I just saw what you did for that little boy and it might be one of the nicest things I've ever seen."

"Is that it?" I say with a little more bitterness in my voice then there needed to be. Okay, I'm sorry but telling me that what I did was nice doesn't really make me feel better. I have no money, no job, and now no food...and now I sound like a whiny little child!

"No, I was so touched by your little act that I would like to give you a job. That is, if you want it," the women tells me with a shy look and I stand gapping at her. I cannot believe that she just asked me if I want a job. At an ice cream place. Where they sell real live ice cream. And then she asks me if I want the job! Do I want the job? Do I WANT it? What a stupid question, of course I want it!

"Are you serious? Of course, I would love to work here!" my voice gives off more warmth this time and I can see the woman relax from it. A gentle smile reaches her lips.

"Great! By the way, my name's Mimiko Takemura," she holds out her hand which I grasp and shake wildly.

"My name's Sora! Thank you so much, I was actually looking for a job!" I can't seem to hide my excitement because everything I say is coming out as a yell. People on the streets turn to look at us and a blush creeps up onto my face. Damn my loud voice!

Mimiko only lets out a laugh and I find that she has a very nice smile. It doesn't look like she's bearing her teeth yet she's still showing them. And her teeth happen to be unnaturally white. I have to learn her secret! "Well I suppose you've found one now." I nod and smile up at the older woman who smiles back down at me. Her smile is filled with so much warmth that I'm afraid the frozen treats will melt.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"But Naruto, I'm on a diet! I can't go!" Sakura screams at the blond moron. He's been trying to convince us that we should go for ice cream since we all worked so hard on our mission. Let me correct this statement. I worked hard, Sakura watched me work hard, and Naruto just goofed off. Kakashi read his book, if you can call it that.

"A diet?! Sakura-chan you're only twelve!" Finally, something the dobe and I agree on. What kind of twelve-year-old goes on a diet? Answer: a psychopathic one. I look to the pinkette to see her flailing her arms about while trying to hit a running Naruto. Definitely psychopathic.

Naruto, still running, catches sight of me and I see a look on his face that just screams, "EUREKA!". I narrow my eyes at him; whatever he thought of can't be to the benefit of me.

He digs his feet into the ground and stops abruptly. So abruptly that the girl chasing him crashes into him and sends her to the ground. This might be quite comical to someone who doesn't see this everyday. Or have to deal with them everyday.

"Naruto! Why did you stop?!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, would you go if Saskue went?"

Sakura's face takes on the look of a tomato as she brings her attention to her feet. "U-um, maybe. It could be a good opportunity for us to do some team bonding." Right, team bonding. More like "Trying to get Sasuke to fall in love with me" time.

"Great! So let's go!" Naruto thrusts his fist into the air and starts in the direction of the ice cream stand, not even bothering to ask me if I want to go. Sakura stands in her spot and looks at me with a light blush on her face.

"You coming Sasuke-kun?" she asks with a small smile.

Hm, good question. If I go I have to put up with an idiot and an obsessed fan girl. However, I have nothing better to do; I'd probably just end up going home and reading some random scroll lying around. And if I went home I'd have to deal with someone that I'd rather ignore.

"Hn." I give as my reply and I walk after Naruto as to further explain my answer. Sakura smiles and runs up beside me.

"So Sasuke-kun, what kind of ice cream do you like?"

"Hn."

"Well, my favorite's strawberry!"

"Hn."

After noticing that I was in no way going to answer her Sakura shuts up and we continue our walk. Everyone around us seem like they're having the best day of their lives. Excited chattering can be heard everywhere and the air is filled with laughter. Oh how these people annoy me. Can't they be cheerful somewhere else?

Our walk is quite extensive considering the fact that the stand is on the other side of the village. I would like to say that I'm fine with this because the stand is near my house, but I'm not. Usually on the way home I take the "Scenic" route so as to not be seen by my, for a lack of a better word, stalkers. When we began our walk I suggested taking my way, but Naruto refused, saying that it took too long.

It's an extra five minutes.

So now we're walking down the street, Naruto in front, Sakura and I following up behind him, and I can't help but scowl. Some people (girls) have already stopped to turn and look at us (me). One girl with long black hair calls out my name, which I firmly ignore. Another one, this time with long red hair, walks by and "accidentally" trips towards me. I dodge the incoming girl and she falls to the ground. I hear a few more calls of my name so I glance towards a large group of girls, all with long hair. Whoever started the rumor that I like girls with long hair is a total idiot. Like I'm going to say to someone, "I'd only like you if you had long hair." I really don't care about their hair length as long as I like them.

Not that I like anybody or anything.

I turn away from the group and I can hear a few sounds of protest. Oh well, too bad for them. In my peripheral vision I can see Sakura give a little pump of her fist and a look of accomplishment crosses her face. What she feels she accomplished is something I may never know, or hope to know for that matter.

We're about a block away from our destination when Naruto breaks into a sprint before he takes a sharp turn into the shop.

"Ah, Naruto! Good to see you!" a voice calls to him. Where have I heard that voice before? Sakura and I haven't quite reached the stand yet so I can't see who it belongs to. But I've definitely heard it before; there aren't many people who talk with so much joy in their voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" I sigh; he's so _loud_!

"I work here! Pretty sweet huh?"

"YEAH! Man, can you get me some free ice cream?"

"Oh yeah, totally. Of course not! I'll get fired!"

"C'mon! Just sneak some!"

"No means no Naruto!"

We reach the store and I let out a sigh of relief. We're finally off the street and away from the eyes of obsessed girls. However, my spirits fall when a pair of large brown eyes meet mine. You can't be serious.

"Welcome! How's it going you two?" Sora asks us with a wave and I give a simple "Hn". Sakura feels the need to talk.

"Hey Sora! I didn't know you worked here!" Sakura exclaims.

"I just started today!" Sora explains with a smile. "Oh, and this is my boss, Mimiko Takemura!" She motions to a woman with light blue hair that's tied up in a bun and eyes to match. She gives us a smile and bows her head to us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." We bow back and Sakura tells her that the pleasures all ours. Once the awkward greetings are all done with Mimiko proceeds to ask us what flavor of ice cream we'd like. Naruto and Sakura jump into position.

"Chocolate!" shrieks Naruto.

"Strawberry!" Sakura shouts.

Sora takes a scoop from the pocket in her apron and reaches into the freezer to get the requested flavors. Mimiko hands her two cones and she deposits the ice cream into them. Once done, she hands them to my teammates who gladly accept.

"What about you?" Mimiko asks me. I look through the glass to see all the flavors they have to offer, but none spark any interest. I've never been too fond of ice cream, even as a child. I'm about to wave my hand at her when I hear someone trying to get my attention.

"Psssst, get the orange one."

I look up from the glass to see Sora leaning over the counter towards me. She has her hand cupped over the side of her mouth, like what she said was such a big secret.

"I don't like ice cream."

Her smile only widens. "I had a feeling you'd say that so I suggested this one. You see it's not ice cream, its sherbet!"

"So? I still don't want any."

"Too late, I'm already done scooping it!" A bright orange cone is instantly shoved into my face by a smiling Sora. I glare at her, why do people always do things without asking me first? I don't move and Sora pushes the cone closer to my face. Still nothing.

"Awe jeez, just take it!" she reaches down and grabs my hand to place the frozen treat inside it. A jolt of electricity passes through my skin when she grabs my hand and I'm left frozen. Sora must of noticed this too because she flinches slightly at the touch and pulls away in a flash. I stare at the spot where she touched me until Sakura snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun, your ice cream is dripping!"

I look to my hand and, true enough; the sherbet was dripping down my cone, dangerously close to my hand. My tongue runs up the side of the cone to stop the orange river that was previously running downwards. The sweetness of it fills my mouth as I clean up the rest of the cone.

"Well?" the voice comes from Mimiko and I take note that everyone is looking at me with curious faces. Four pairs of eyes are staring intently at me and it's putting me on edge, is it so important to know how I like my ice cream?

"It's not bad." Sakura and Naruto let out a cheer while Sora and Mimiko high five each other. I raise an eyebrow at this whole scene until Sora glances towards me and gives me one of the warmest smiles I've ever received. I take another lick of my treat.

Not bad at all.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Lanta! I had a hockey game today and we lost! Boo! I'm so sad!**

**But you know what would cheer me up?**

**REVIEWS!**

**When I read my reviews for the first time I was literally on cloud nine. If there was a cloud above cloud nine, I was on it.**

**So just press the green button and leave a little something for me. (Constructive criticism is very welcome.)**


	6. Promise Breaker

**A/N: REVISED!!!**

* * *

My old home lacked majorly in handsome boys. And hot boys. And even cute boys for that matter. Every guy I ever saw in the town either had a squished up face, no muscles, or a mushroom cut. It was so unfair! So is it any wonder why I've never had a boyfriend? And don't get me wrong, I'm not all about looks; I need someone with a great personality too. But do you know any guys in grade ten who aren't immature? Give me a call if you do.

Anyway, as I was saying, there were absolutely no even somewhat good-looking guys in my hometown. I thought that maybe there just aren't that many good-looking guys out there. Maybe the people in movies are actually ugly and their faces are just some awesome special effects. I thought this at the beginning of grade eight until now.

As I sit on my stool I look out onto the streets that are crammed with people. Everyone is shoving some other person and trying to move around the other. I raise my eyebrow; was there always this many people? Yes the streets were always crowded, but surely not_ this_ much. Ever since a few days ago I've been noticing more and more people on the streets and I can't help wonder where they came from. Tourists maybe? However, I can't help but think that's not the case.

A group of children walk up to me and give me their orders. I gladly scoop up their ice cream and give it to them. I just finish the last cone when I look at the person who ordered. My eyes widen.

"You!"

The person standing in front of me only smirks with a grin. It's the kid who trampled me the other day! I can feel the anger rise up within me and I resist the urge to throw his treat at him. After all, Mimiko might fire me if I did.

"Wow, you work here? I never thought Mimiko would hire someone so _ugly_."

What the hell?! Who says that?!?! My hand holding the ice cream is shaking so much that I have to stabilize it with the other. I put a _very_ fake smile on and hand him his ice cream. "H-here you go." I say through my teeth, what a little brat!

The kid snatches the cone from my hand then looks it over. His eyes scan every little nook and cranny and I feel like screaming, _"Is it not good enough for you?!"_ I clench my fists so as to release my anger. After what seems like forever the kid looks up at me. "That's okay, I don't want it anymore." Can you guess what he does next? He throws it. He throws the ice cream after I went through the trouble to scoop it up for him. He throws the ice cream that I was so tempted to throw at him. And the worse part is-

He threw the ice cream at my face.

"Hey!" I scream but I know he's probably halfway to China right now. I'm blinded by the ice cream and I start frantically patting the counter to find the cloth that I had recently left there. I don't have to search long before a voice speaks up.

"Here," a voice says to me while holding out the cloth I was looking for. I grab it and give a small thanks to the stranger and wipe off my face. At least someone treats me right! I make sure to get my whole face, even behind my ears. Don't ask me how it got there. Once done I look up at the person who handed the cloth to me and I can't help but gasp.

Right now I happen to be gazing into two deep blue eyes. Once I looked into them I felt like I was thrown into the ocean. I feel as if I'm drowning in them! I finally break free from my reverie to look at the rest of him. He has a medium build and is wearing a green shirt under a black vest and black pants. His face is framed by sandy blond locks that reach just above his strong jaw line. Awe dang, he's blond! I've always been a sucker for blonds. I can feel a deep blush cross my face as I look away slightly, "T-thank you."

"No problem, it looked like you were having some troubles," the guy says with a laugh. Oh my god his voice is so sexy! My blush becomes worse as I look at him again.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't quite like me," I reply with a small giggle. Oh this situation is so awkward! My old town so did not prepare me for talking to such a babe!

"That's impossible, who couldn't like such a cute girl?"

What did he say? Did he say cute?! "Psh, you don't have to say those kinds of things to make me feel better, I can take an ice cream to the face you know." Oh no! Why did I say that?! Now he probably thinks I can't take a compliment, even if it wasn't one. I mentally smack myself.

To my relief he just smiles at me. Oh I'm swooning; he has such a nice smile, perfect teeth and everything! I just love it when a guy has perfect teeth; it's such a turnoff when they're all crooked and whatnot. "I suppose so."

I puff out my cheeks; did he think I was going to cry or something? "Damn straight I can!"

A laugh escapes the handsome beast's lips and I laugh a little too. My comment has rid us of the awful awkwardness and I start to become a little more comfortable. After our laughing fit babelicious asks me what ice cream is best and I point to my favorite right away.

"Cotton candy!" I announce to him. He nods his head and pulls some money from his pocket and places it on the counter. He gives me one of his beautiful smiles and says, "Well, I guess I'll have cotton candy then."

I pull my weapon (ice cream scooper) out of my pocket and expertly dig into the soft, pink frozen treat. My hand reaches for a cone and I plop the contents of my scoop into it. After wrapping the cone up in a napkin I hand it to him. He smiles at me and I almost melt.

"Thank you, well I guess I should be on my way," he says as he turns to leave. I start to wave goodbye but stop when he looks back at me again. "By the way, what's your name?"

I stand there, dumbstruck. Name, name, what's my name?! I rack my brain for anything that could help me remember, but nothing comes! I stand there like a bubbling idiot until I finally remember. I open my mouth and unfortunately my reply comes out in a yell, "Sora!"

A blush places itself on my cheeks and the sexy beast smiles at this, which doesn't help my blush at all. "Nice to meet you Sora," he says to me then gives a little pause until he continues. "Oh and I hope I see you again." This time he gives me a sly smile and a wink of his right eye. I hold my composure but once he leaves I fall to the ground.

What a babe!

-*-*-*-*-*-

I am not going there because I want to. I'm just going there to give her a message from the Hokage, no other reason. Even if I did volunteer to deliver it, it's not because I wanted to. She just happens to work at a place on my way home is all. This is what I told my teammates and sensei and they seemed to buy it. Now if I only I would too.

I make my way down the busy streets of Konoha and scowl at the number of people. We had just been informed today that the increase of people is due to the Chunin Exams, which happen to begin tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I'm very exited for the Exams, I get to test how I've progressed since I've become genin. It also brings me a step closer to my goal.

I saunter into the shop with my hands in my pockets and I'm almost instantly greeted by my big eyed neighbor. "Hey Sasuke! What're you doing here? Come back for some more sherbet?" Sora wiggles her eyebrows. I give her a snort, as if I would come here for _that_.

"I'm delivering this," I answer as I take the envelope out of my pocket and she cocks an eyebrow at it. I stride over to the counter and hand it to her. She inspects it, then puts it on the counter and looks back up at me.

"So, what's got you so happy that your answer consists of more than a "Hn"?" she asks me with her brow raised. I scoff as I look away.

"As if I would tell you," a look of annoyance appears on her face and I can't help but smirk.

"Oh come on, don't be all mean again! Tell you what; if you tell me I'll give you a free ice cream cone, charge free!"

"You're bribing me with ice cream?" I say questioningly. Sure, the kind I had a few days ago wasn't that bad, but it wasn't my favorite. I'd prefer something else like, oh I don't know, a dead Itachi.

"Why, you want something else?" '_Yes, but it's nothing you can give me'_, I think. I clench my fists and my body becomes rigid. Sora is oblivious to my worsening mood and moves closer to me. "Wellllll? What do you want?"

"Nothing, bye," I say quickly as I stock out of the shop. I've noticed that it's best to be alone when I get into this kind of mood.

"Wait!" Sora yells and I turn to look at her once more with a glare on my face. "Is this about the shampoo?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Honestly, how did she? I shake my head; sometimes I swear she's even more of a loser than Naruto.

"Well 'cause I haven't given you a new bottle yet."

A small chuckle leaves my lips as I turn again and raise my hand in a signal of my leaving. "Later." Sora says a few more words to me but I don't hear them. As I'm walking away I let out another one of my rare laughs. Leave it to her to brighten my dark mood.

-*-*-*-*-*-

It's funny; the only language I've ever understood was English. Any other language would just confuse me. It would confuse me to the point where I would even question the English language. This all changed when I came here. To my astonishment I was suddenly able to read, write, speak and understand their language! So once I opened the envelope Sasuke had given me I knew that the Hokage wanted to see me.

Only question is: why?

I was surprised, to say the least, when I read the message. I couldn't help but think that he had found out my secret. That he knew that I was lying about my memories. That he knew exactly why I was here. I start to fiddle with my fingers in nervousness, oh please God, don't let him know.

Right now I'm sitting in the waiting room. I begin to swing my legs back and forth; my feet don't touch the ground so this is a possible thing. But not necessarily a good thing, it just reminds me how short I am.

I'm not waiting for too long before someone comes to fetch me. In fact, I think it's the same guy from the last time I was here. I give him a warm greeting but he only nods his head solemnly at me. He motions with his head for me to follow, just like last time. And just like last time I do as I'm told.

As we're walking I look at the man beside me and decide that he's not bad looking, he's actually kind of good-looking. But not as good-looking as that guy from earlier today. I let out a little squeal at the thought and the man looks at me strangely. I look away with a blush; I have to remember to not do that out loud.

We reach the doors that lead into the Hokage's office and the man cracks one of them open by an inch. Like the time before, he talks to the Hokage briefly then escorts me into the room only to leave right after. I look up at the old man sitting at his desk.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" I ask as I come into the room.

"Ah yes, please, have a seat," He motions to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I do as asked. Once I sit down he stands up to move towards the huge bay window. As he looks out upon the village he begins his talk.

"As you've probably noticed, there are more and more people populating Konoha right now. However, do you know the reason that they've all come here? " The Hokage asks and I shake my head. "The reason is that the Chunin exams are happening tomorrow and they've all come to either compete or watch."

"Chunin Exams? What's that?" I scratch the side of my head as I ponder what it could mean. Sounds like some eating contest.

The Hokage clears his throat, "The Chunin Exams is a ninja exam. Genin from all over will compete to try and reach the level of Chunin." he finishes but he must hear my "Ummmmm" because he explains the part I didn't get. "Genin is the lowest rank of ninja, Chunin is one step up." OH! That makes so much more sense! "I just thought that you would like to know why there's such an increase of people around here."

"Okay, is that the only reason I'm here?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what else do you-"

"It has come to my attention that you've become close friends with Team 7," the Hokage speaks to me, his eyes never straying from the window.

"Team 7?"

"Naruto's team."

"Um, yeah I guess. I mean I've watched them practice a few times and we're friendly towards each other, but I hardly think they see me as a close friend. Or even a friend at all," ouch, this is doing nothing for my self-esteem.

"You'd be surprised." This statement catches me by surprise. Do they really think of me as a close friend? I find that a warm, bubbly feeling is starting to take over my body.

"So you want me to……?"

"I want you to stay away from the Chunin Exams."

Eh? "But why?"

"If you were to go in these Exams those three would surely feel the need to protect you."

"Protect me? Why would I need protecting?"

The Hokage eyes me suspiciously, "Sora, people die in these Exams." This hits me hard. Die? I think of my assignment, if Sauske dies…..I swallow once again.

"Of course, I can't make you stay away, I can only ask you to," he rubs his chin with this. Then, without warning he turns to look at me, "But I will tell you this now, if you decide to go after them there will be some serious consequences," I take a gulp, his eyes are boring into mine and I can tell that he's very serious. "So please, promise me you'll stay away from the Chunin Exams." He takes a seat in his chair and folds his hands across his lap.

I nod my head slowly at him, "I promise."

A sympathetic smile finds itself to the Hokage's face, "Good, thank you for coming by Sora. See you later." He waves farewell to me and he swivels his chair around to face the bay window for a second time. I stand from my seat and I start out of his office. Once I'm out of his building I try to keep a straight face until I'm at least a block away. And when I am I jump into a sprint towards my home.

When I reach apartment building 17 I'm dead tired, but I don't stop. I dash to the steps and take them two at a time. When I come to my floor I breathe a sigh of relief and I enter my apartment hastily. First thing I do when I get inside is go to my bathroom. I strip off my now sweaty clothes and take the fastest shower of my life. I hop out and wrap a towel around my body. I grab the backpack I bought a few days ago from the hallway floor and head to my next destination. The closet.

I open my closet to see my clothes that I finally put away and put out two outfits. I put one of them on, which consists of a bra, underwear, a pair of jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and my leather jacket. I put the other in my bag. I also throw in some extra underwear; after all, I don't know how long this will take. Once done with the clothing portion I make my way to the kitchen, my bag in hand.

I open some of the drawers and grab some essentials. Flashlight, matches, and flower band-aids. I stuff these into the front pocket and stride over to the fridge. Inside I have about five apples, and I grab them all. I also throw in some crackers. A thought strikes me and I open one last drawer and pull out a knife. I nod to myself in satisfaction as I look it over.

I put the knife in the side pocket of my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. As I make my way down my hallway I can't help but think that this might not be the right decision. I shake the thought from my head; of course this is the right decision. After all, it's for my assignment; it's do or be damned. I fling open my front door and close it behind me. Once locked, I make my way into the dark night of the village.

'_I'm sorry Hokage, but I can't keep my promise.'_

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! So after posting my last chapter I saw that I had gotten some reviews! **

**So thank you to Mudheart and Itachi's stalker! You are so kind to me! *Blows nose***

**Anyways, so after I read them I felt the need to write something!**

**So moral of the story is.......more reviews, faster updates!**

**So please review!**


	7. The First Steps Are Often The Hardest

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload sooner. I have a good reason.**

**Well, sort off.**

**You see, the day after I said faster updates for more reviews I was given a crapload of homework. This consisted of....**

**-Writing a speech for a debate**

**-Doing 20 Science question**

**-Romeo and Juliet Poster**

**-Romeo and Juliet journal entries**

**-Studying for a science test.**

**So as you can see I was very busy. Then I had a hockey game soooooo....**

**Sorry!**

**Now please, stop reading this and read the chapter! I tried to make it more excited, but like I said before, this is my first story. So bare with me.**

* * *

My mother used to always tell me that I often acted on things before I thought it through. I, on the other hand, disagreed. I told her that I always thought things through; I was just a really fast thinker. On most occasions she would sigh and walk away. I thought she was just being rude, so I never saw her view of things. That is, until last night. Last night I had rushed off without thinking. I was blinded with the thought of failing my assignment, being forever damned to a yellow room, and most of all-

a dead Sasuke.

The thought had bothered me so much that I'm surprised that I didn't book it out of the Hokage's office right when he told me. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was so upset. After all, he's just one big, annoying, jerk faced thorn in my side. But nevertheless, it did. So here I am now, lying down, in the middle of a clearing, lost.

It had occurred to me that I didn't even know where the Chunin Exams were going to be long after I had left my home. And by this time I was already deep in the woods without a map. Not that I could read it anyways. I've been wandering around for more than a few hours and I'm exhausted. This is actually the first rest I've taken, which is quite surprising.

As I lay on the ground I can't help but sigh, my stupidity has left my cold and lost in a strange place. I've also wasted a heck of a lot of time already. The sun is already beginning to rise……THE SUN IS RISING! I can't believe how much time I've already wasted! I must have left around nine last night, how has this much time gone by already?! I spring to my feet with a new found determination and take off in a random direction. This is the beauty of being lost; nothing binds you to one path.

Speed was never one of my strong suits, one year at track and field I had even come in last at a race. Once I crossed the finish line I looked over to see the meanest kid in my school. I glared at him because I just knew he would say some snarky remark. He strode to my bent over figure and smirked at me. "Congratulations on the race, speed demon." I was so angry at him that I kicked him in the shin and walked away without apologizing. But I think I was more angry with myself because I knew that I would never be fast. But now it feels as if I can't be stopped. My legs pump faster as I weave in between trees. Foliage flies by my in a green blur and I can't believe how fast I'm going. I trip every once in awhile but I always get up right away.

It's a while before I stop for another rest but this time I'm exhausted. The adrenaline that I was on is now gone. I sit panting against a tree trunk when I decide that I should probably have some water. I drag my bag over to my lap and look through it to find my water. Hm, where could it be? I sift through my bag a second time but no dice. I start to become worried so I dump the contents of the bag onto the ground. I throw all the contents away from me and as my hands touch the soft, green grass I realize that I've made I fatal flaw with this journey.

I FORGOT WATER! Oh how stupid am _I_?! Fuck my life!!!! Not only will I be going into a place where people die, but I'll be going into a place where people die _without water_! If the participants don't kill first me my dehydration will! Nooooooo!

After wallowing in my sadness for well over ten minutes I decide that I should just go find some water. I mean, how hard could it be? I stand up from my spot on the ground and I commence my journey, only this time I'm walking. My head moves from side to side as I scan the area for a flicker of water.

Only all I see are trees. Lots and lots of trees. Everything starts to look the same as I make my way forward. Tree, bush, rock, leaf, ant, rock, tree, bush. The scenery is blending together and I'm becoming more and more nervous. I'll never find my way back, let alone any water! I collapse onto the ground and stare up at the sky. The sun has now fully risen and it's becoming hotter as the day wears on.

Somewhere between all of my worrying I turn my head to the side to see a flicker of sunlight. My hopes rise as I stand up, water! I dash towards the flicker, but as I grow closer I find that it's not even water. It's a metal fence. I put my fingers through the holes in the fence, what is this doing here? I look through it to see a dense forest, what's the point of blocking off some of the forest?

My curiosity getting the better of me, I decide to follow it around to see where it leads. My hand trails along the metal links of the fence as I walk along with it. My feet are starting to feel numb and I'm aware of the feeling of stones underneath them. Wow, these shoes suck. It's awhile before a see a wooden sign up ahead. I raise my eyebrows and continue towards it. As I walk up to it I start to see what the sign says.

**CHUNIN EXAMS SECOND STAGE:**

**FOREST OF DEATH**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT A PARTICIPANT, **_**STAY AWAY!**_

My eyes widen, am I reading this right. I rub my eyes and stare at it again. It still says the same thing. A smile finds itself to my lips as I throw my hands up in the air. I found it! Woo hoo! I do a little victory dance so as to celebrate my discovery. How awesome am I? Very, I am very awesome.

Now that I know that this is where I'm supposed to be this is going to be so much easier. It feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I've become less worried about my situation. I've found the place of the Chunin Exams, and now I just have to find a way inside.

Going around the fence I look for some place where I can enter. There are a few gates but each have locks on them, and I was never that great at picking them. Okay I'm not good at all. I've tried picking locks before and it's only resulted in my bobby pins being ruined.

The fence is probably around nine feet tall and it has sharp spokes at the top, so that odds out going it. So if I can't go over it or through it, I have to go under it.

I search the bottom of the fence for a weak spot. I count myself lucky when I find one about a hundred yards away. Here it is bent up slightly and the gap is only big enough to fit maybe a cat through. My hands start to dig away at the ground.

Even thought I can't feel pain I can still see the condition that my hands are getting in. Each scratch at the ground looks painful, every scoop makes me wince. My hands are raw long before the whole is big enough. I decide to switch to my feet and start kicking at the hole with my heels.

This proves to work better and soon the hole is big enough. I slip underneath the fence and brush the dirt off my clothing once I reach the other side. Once done I face the opening of the forest and I can't help but feel scared. It's very dark and ominous looking. The branches of trees twist around the trunks of others, making it look like they're wrestling. A scream comes from inside and my hands begin to shake so badly that I have to grip my pants tightly just to settle them down. It's now that I remember the name of the forest and I can't help but think it very fitting. This could be a very bad idea, but I don't care. I cannot fail my assignment.

Even if it means going face to face with my possible oblivion.

I head towards the opening of the woods and stand right outside of the entrance. I swallow my fear and climb over a huge root to finally enter. Once on top of the root I hop down onto the grassy undergrowth. I start walking through the woods and my mind asks me a question.

_**How are you going to find them?**_

I had never thought of this yet, which only proves my mothers point more. I had been so excited to find this place that I just entered. I look around me, the forest it pretty darn big, what if I never find them? I shake the undesirable thought from my mind and continue on.

The trees are growing thicker the farther I travel into the forest. I find myself tripping over roots and even my feet more and more as I get deeper in. Each time I fall it takes me slightly longer to get up due to the fact that I haven't had anything to drink since last night.

Every minute I walk my throat becomes more dry and the more exhausted I feel. My steps become heavier, my strides become slower and I start to feel dizzy. It's not too long before I feel like I can't stand anymore. I rest on one of the outrageously large tree roots and pull out an apple from my bag. My teeth bite into the apple and the sweet juice squirts into my mouth. It's no water, but it'll have to do.

Once I finish I find that I'm still hungry, so I grab another apple. I think that eating the crackers now would only worsen the dryness in my mouth, so I avoid them.

I eat every little piece of the apple and set it down on the ground next to the other one. Is it okay if I just leave it there? Should be since apples decompose; it's not like I'm _really_ littering. Back home I always used to recycle and throw things away. I _never_ littered and I always got on someone's case when they did. So as I walk away I feel bad. I guess that guy knew what he was talking about when he said "Old habits die hard."

As I'm walking through the forest I realize the eating those apples was a smart decision. My strength and energy has come back and I'm not falling as much. But I'm still thirsty. I put finding water at the top of my priorities list and begin to scope out my surroundings.

A clicking noise becomes present in my ears and I turn around to see what it is. I'm disappointed to hear that the clicking has stopped and that there's nothing there. I shrug my shoulders and continue on my way. However, once I start walking the clicking noise returns. This time I whip my head back behind me. Again, nothing. I sigh and rub my temples; am I imagining the sounds? That can't be a good sign. What if I'm going crazy? Man that would totally suck.

After a few minutes the clicking noise returns and I'm furious. What is that?! "Hello?! Who's there?!" I call behind me but nothing shows itself. "Come out already and fight like a man!"

Wrong thing to say. Not even a second later a small creature jumps down from a branch above me. It looks like a very large slug, except it has no eyes and it's not slimy. I look at it closer and decide that it might have been cute if it weren't showing me its razor sharp teeth. The small creature sniffs the air until its nose points in my direction. It lets out a hiss and lunges straight at me. I fall back onto the ground and the thing misses me by barely and inch. It swings around to face me again and crouches to prepare for another attack.

During this time I've started looking around for something, anything that I could use as a weapon. I remember the knife that I had packed inside my bag. I swing it off in one swift movement and dig it out. The slug-like creature pounces once again, but instead of moving out of the way like last time, I grip the knife firmly. Once it's about three meters away from me I lunge forward, while holding out my weapon, and the creature falls right on top of the blade.

I pull out the knife and move a ways away from the foul thing. Right now it's writhing on the ground and strange noises are coming from it. I look at my knife to see it caked in green blood. There's so much on it that it's beginning to drip down my hands. My stomach starts to become a little queasy at the sight so I put it away. I look towards the wriggling thing and notice that its movements are becoming less fierce.

'_It's dying'_. This thought makes me feel sick. _'I killed something, I killed something'_. Green blood is flowing freely from its wound and I clasp my only hand that doesn't have the green goo on it over my mouth. Oh god, I'm gunna puke. I fall to my knees and hunch over, laying my forehead on the ground. _'I killed something'_. I clench my eyes together as I try to push away the sick feeling.

Once I feel a little bit better I raise my head a little to glance at the thing. It has completely stopped moving now and I push myself up onto my feet. I feel weak and I'm sure the lack of water isn't helping my predicament. I stagger around a bit once I'm up and I have to lean on a tree so I don't fall. I place my back against the trunk and take in large, shallow breaths and I start to clam down. Until I hear a deafening sound.

It's coming from the creature. Its head is raised ever so slightly towards the sky and its mouth is open wide. I bring my hands over my ears to block out the sound, the noise sound like some high-pitched whistle. The creature is suddenly cut off and its head falls back to the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief, but now I'm a little tense. What was that?

I don't have to wait long before I find out. All around me I begin to hear clicking noises and it seems to be growing. Not wanting a repeat of last time I throw my backpack over my shoulder and start to back away until a clicking noise from behind me makes me turn around. There I see another one of those creatures, but this time there isn't just one.

There's over a hundred.

It makes so much sense now. That last screech must have been a warning. A few of them sniff the air then squirm over to the thing I had just killed. The sniff the thing and start their clicking noises again. The rest of the group hear the noise and move over to the corpse and circle around it. Then, to my disgust, they start to eat it. I look away and try to hold in my apples. But I can only try to not puke so many times in a day. So I end up leaning over a letting out my lunch.

God I hate puking. It just makes me feel so gross after. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve once down with my purging and stand up. I look over to the group of creatures and freeze.

They're all facing me.

The creatures start to click in unison and slowly inch towards me. I'm frozen in place; my legs won't listen to me! _'Move!'_ I tell them, _'Get me the hell out of here!'_ The group must be only a few yards away from me before I act. I turn around and run in the opposite direction. Almost immediately I hear hissing noises and I know that they've begun their pursuit of me. I run through the forest at a great speed, but they're faster. The hissing noises keep growing closer and closer.

I take a sharp turn around a tree and hear something hit the bark. Did one just lunge for me? I fight the temptation to look behind me and continue on. I jump over roots and logs and I'm very proud of myself that I haven't tripped. I keep doing sharp turns around trees and almost every time I hear a 'thunk' of bark once I get around it.

I make another turn around a tree and once I look ahead of me I almost cry out in joy. A river! But my good mood is cut short. Of course I would find water once I'm being chased by a mob of crazy slug-like things!

An idea strikes me and I start to pick up my pace. I'll just jump in the water and let the current carry me away! But can slugs swim? I hope not. I'm so close to the river now but the hissing noises are closer than ever. I'm about to leap into the river when my foot becomes lodged underneath a tree root and I fall to the ground.

But it's a lucky fall, just as I hit the ground a hefty amount of creatures fly overhead and splash into the water. I push myself up quickly and head towards the river but the sight of the slugs stop me.

The group that had fallen into the water is almost unrecognizable now. Their flesh is sizzling away and they're flopping in the liquid. Their deafening screams fill the air. My foot stops right above the surface of what I was about to jump into. The liquid isn't water, its _acid_.

I take a step back and I fall once again over something. My head falls back and I see the creatures approaching. They hurry faster, seeing that I'm in a vulnerable position. I try to get up, but my feet won't move. I look down at them to seem them tangled up in vines. I start to rip them apart to get my feet free. I steal a peak at the oncoming mob and my heart drops into my stomach. One of the closet creatures jumps into the air and widens its round mouth. My eyes can only stare at the large number of teeth protruding out of its mouth as it goes straight for my head.

* * *

**A/N: And that was my first attempt at a cliffhanger. Pretty good huh?**

**I hope so.**

**Now, just like last time, REVIEW!**

**Which reminds me, thank you reviewers!**

**THE Night Yagami**

**Mudheart**

**Sarcastic Tofu**

**It was pure bliss when I saw your reviews.**

**So please do again! And if you review your name shall be written here, at the bottom of my chapter.**

**WOO!**

**So click the green button please! **


	8. A Unique Bunch

**A/N: I'm aliiiiivvvveee! I'm so sorry for the slow update! Gah! But anyways I hope this update makes you happy! :D **

**Now I think I might do a chapter for Christmas, but we'll see. Also if I do it'll be the last chapter for a while since I'm going away for Christmas. Sorry! **

**But please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

They say when you have a near death experience your life flashes before your eyes. I'm not quite sure this is true because I'm not sure if how I died technically qualifies for this. I'm guessing that it doesn't work for people who are actually going to die. I'm saddened a little at the fact because I think it'd be cool to tell people, _"Oh yeah, totally saw it. There I was, lying on the road when BAM! I'm sitting at my kitchen table, eating Mac and Cheese." _Then at the same time I'm glad I didn't because, to put it simply, my life was boring.

In my past life (Well, my _only_ life) I always did as told. I never broke the rules; I was always one of those kids who were always looking to make someone happy. I never spoke my mind because of this, I was always afraid that someone would hate me. So, I shut myself up. I tried to never make plans with anyone because I was afraid that once we hung out, they wouldn't like what they saw. Emily might actually be the only close friend I have. We wouldn't even be friends if not for her; she put in all the effort. She always made the plans, she always made the first call, and she always made me step out of my comfort zone.

I remember one time when she dragged me out to a Christmas party. Emily was a social butterfly, talking with everyone and anyone. Me? I stayed in the only corner not decorated with some shiny piece of tinsel or bright lights. _'Joy to the world,'_ I remember thinking. Somewhere between all her conversing, Emily saw me in my corner and pulled me into the center of the room. I protested, but Emily just doesn't understand the word, _'No!'_

"Hello everyone! I'd like for you to meet my best friend in the whole world! Please treat her well!" Emily showed off her perfect smile while I tried to hide my blush. I was so embarrassed; I couldn't believe that that had just happened! I was about to suggest to go home when, to my amazement, some people started to talk to me. At first I was shy, but once we got into the conversation I was acting like everyone else. Once I became comfortable, Emily left me to talk with some guy. I didn't mind though, I was perfectly fine where I was. Thinking about Emily now almost breaks my heart. She's the best friend I ever had, and I miss her.

We were opposites. Emily: Blond. Me: Brunette. Emily: Rebellious. Me: Safe Susie. Emily actually gave me this nickname. She said that I needed to let loose and, for once in my life, not care what others thought. But I just couldn't do it. The most rebellious thing I've ever done is actually running away to the Chunin Exams. And look where it got me. Tangled up in vines and staring up at a creature that's, without a doubt, going to eat me.

Let me tell you an interesting fact. When the thing first jumped, nothing slowed down. Nope, same speed. All that stuff that movies tell you about everything slowing down, yeah, extreme lie. And remember what I said before, about your life flashing before your eyes? Doesn't happen when you're dead either. I'll tell you what really happens though.

You're just really fucking scared.

Now I'm not going to lie to you, I'm freaking out. Cool, calm, and collected are no longer in my vocabulary. I'm a screaming fool. I bring my hands in front of my eyes and clench them together. I know I can't feel pain, but I can still imagine it. That's why I crouch together on the ground, like a pathetic whimp, waiting for the attack…..that never comes.

My eyes twitch open to see the creature that was previously in the air on the ground, dead. I move my eyes up from the object to see someone standing in front of me. It's a girl. She has long black hair that's pulled up into a high ponytail and a headband, which apparently all ninjas wear, on her forehead. Her clothing consists of a pair of mid-thigh red shorts, a white tank top with two black leather straps crisscrossing over the upper half of her body and black sandals. Oh, and she happens to be around five seven. No big deal or anything, except for the fact that I only seem to be taller than twelve-year olds. Woo.

Now what was I saying before I so rudely interrupted myself? Oh, right. So apparently, this girl saved me and I'm in total shock. _'Why did she save me?' 'Where did she come from?' 'Why can't I get these vines off my ankles?!?!' _I wrestle with the vines some more, but its hardly any use. I glance at the pack of creatures that had frozen still. I flicker of hope rises up in my chest as I think that they might leave us alone and go away. However, to my dismay, they only stay frozen for a few seconds. The movement is so instant that it's surprising. And this time they all pounce, not just one.

So much for leaving us alone.

I scream once again and try to stand up. Only to fall back down. I stare up at the girl and scream at her, "Run!"

She doesn't listen to me, instead she stands her ground. Her shoulders are straightened and her stance never wavers, a sign of pure confidence. If she turned around to look at me she would see a girl on the ground, cowering in fear, a sign of pure cowardice. I hate myself for being this way, but can you blame me for not wanting to face some weird things, even though I can't feel pain-

Okay maybe you can.

The oncoming beasts all hiss at the girl and she crouches into position, her hand hovering above a pouch on her thigh. Like lightning, her hand digs into her pouch and produces some sharp knife things that I've seen Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura use before. She throws each of them expertly and each hit their mark dead-on. The girl dodges all the attacks and throws some more knifes, and even some star things (Ninja stars?). A smile reaches my face as I realize that she might actually beat them. Some have even smartened up and fled already! But my smile drops when I see one of them approaching from behind.

"Watch out!" I scream. She turns around swiftly and looks at the thing in surprise. My mouth hangs open as I think that there's no way in Hell that she can move out of the way in time. To my surprise, she does just this. Her body twists out of the way of the creature, yet her feet and fists still manage to land a blow on it, sending it into the trunk of a tree. Some more jump towards her and every time I think they've got her she spins around and hits them out of the way.

More and more begin to retreat, but some are still determined. They throw themselves at her body only to be thrown away or, if they're unlucky, killed. I try not to watch the scene because I'm pretty sure I don't want to puke again.

The girl finishes up her slaughter of the creatures then makes her way towards me. "Hey you okay?" the girl ask me while crouching to my side. I nod gingerly and blush a little. The girl smiles at me and produces a knife from her pouch. _'Is she going to kill me?!' _She laughs at my face, "Don't worry; I'm just cutting you loose." She motions to the vines. Oooohhh right. I hesitantly give her the A-okay and she tasks her blade and cuts me free in one swift movement. Hmph, show off.

"Thank you, for y'know, saving me and everything." I tell her gratefully as I stand up and brush myself off.

"No problem! By the way, my name's Mio Suzukino," she says to me with a broad smile.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you," I say, but then remember something. "How did you find me?"

"I heard screaming," ahh, the embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah I guess that'd do it," I rub my head nervously.

"Well Sora, now it's my turn to ask a question. What are you doing here when you're so obviously not a ninja?" She starts then continues, "No offense or anything."

"None taken," we're quiet for a while and Mio raises her eyebrows. Oh, the question! "Well, you see…" You see what? What can I say in this situation? I obviously can't say I got lost 'cause I have a bag that's packed like I was planning on coming here. And I was. So, um, how about…..

"I'm looking for my friends," DAMN! I didn't mean to tell the truth. I mentally beat myself up and Mio raises her eyebrows even higher.

"Your…..friends?"

I give her a nod of confirmation, "Yeah, they're participating in the Exams." Mio starts to open her mouth but is cut off by an unbelievably sexy voice.

I peek at the voice from around Mio and my eyes widen. It's Babelicious! "Mio! Why did you run off like tha-" His voice trails off when he catches sight of me. "Oh, hey Sora, what are you doing here?"

Mio scratches her head, "You know each other?"

Sexy Beast smirks at this, "Yup, she's the one I bought ice cream from." Mio lets out a knowing, "Ohhh," and I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean? I stand there in confusion until someone snaps their fingers in front of my face.

"Um, Sora, my question?" rings out a deep voice and my head snaps up to Hunky. I open my mouth but I'm blubbering out nonsense. Great, not only does he think I can't take a compliment, but now he thinks I can't talk. What next?!

Mio decides to come to my rescue, "She's looking for her friends."

He gives me a look, "Friends?"

"Yeah, I _do_ have friends you know."

This earns me another smirk. I feel the heat rush to my face and I have to look at the ground. Mio lets out a small laugh and I can't believe how awkward the situation is.

"Harumo, Mio, why did you leave me?!?!" A loud, childish voice calls. I turn towards it and almost choke on air.

WHAT THE FUCK?!?! The boy standing in front of me is, for the lack of a better word, weird looking. Let me describe him to you. First of all, green hair. GREEN! I had been able to accept Sakura's pink hair (after much consideration) but there is no way I can do it for this guy. I mean, it's like neon green! And that's not even the worst part. Ohhh no, his outfit is much worse. First, let me start with the least painful, the shirt. Or should I say muscle shirt? Yes, it's definitely a muscle shirt (or wife beater, whichever you prefer). It barely reaches the bottom of his belly button (in other words: way too short!) and has a gold paisley design on it. Now the pants. Let me just go ahead and say that the legs of the pant aren't even cut the same length. Noooo, the left side, which is a camouflage pattern, goes down to his ankle. The right side, which is purple plaid, is cut as a short-short.

And he doesn't have nice enough legs for that short-short cut.

He stops in his tracks when he sees the addition to the group (me). He doesn't stay in place long though; he soon runs up to me and puts our faces about an inch apart. "HELLO! MY NAME IS KENJI! WHO'RE YOU?!?!"

I blink at the boy and take a deep breath, "SORA!!!!" I scream at him. Kenji takes a step back and strokes his nonexistent beard. After a minute of thought he turns to his teammates. "You know what guys? I like her, almost as much as chocolate covered bacon on a stick."

Mio gasps, "That much?!"

Kenji crosses his arms and nods thoughtfully. "Mhm."

No one knows what to say after this so I decide to ask for something, "Um, does anyone have any water?"

A water bottle is tossed my way and I grasp it firmly. I look at it like it's the Holy Grail and chug the liquid fiercely until my thirst is quenched. Which means that I drank the whole bottle. Kenji lets out a chortle and sends me a thumbs up, "Nice one Sora, very hot and spicy!"

And that was the moment I spit out my water.

Air is caught in my throat and I have to pound my chest just to breathe again. I regain my breath eventually but by this time Mio and Harumo are cracking up with laughter. I puff out my cheeks in annoyance and cross my arms.

Harumo is the first to pull himself together, "I'm sorry- haha- Sora- haha- So you say that you're- ahahaha- looking for your friends?" Okay, he sort of pulls him together.

I sigh; why do people enjoy laughing at me? "Yeah, I am"

Harumo puts his hand against a tree and lets out another round of laughs. I roll my eyes. Mio has fully composed herself and looks to me. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is help you find your friends," Mio tells me with a small smile. I direct a huge grin at her and run over to her to give her a hug. But, unfortunately, my ankle gives out and I fall to the ground. _'Vines again?!' _I think harshly. But when I sit up and inspect my feet there's no vines. I take off my boot to find my ankle black and blue. And very swollen.

Harumo gives a low whistle, "Wow, you sure know how to sprain an ankle don't you Sora?"

"Psh, this is nothing, I can walk!" I announce as I stand up. I take a step forward but I fall again. Only this time I fall into a pair of strong arms. I look up hesitantly into deep blue eyes.

"You okay?"

I try to push down my blush, but it's a failed attempt. My face probably looks like a tomato. "Y-yeah, perfectly fine."

"Looks like someone's going to have to carry you," Harumo gives me a dangerous smirk and I take a gulp.

Kenji raises his hand eagerly, "Oooh oooh, can I carry her? Please, please, please, PLEASE!!!"

I look to Kenji and my face scrunches together. _'There's no way in hell.' _Harumo sees my look and waves Kenji off, "That's alright I got it." Before I know it I'm being swung over the side of his shoulders and I have to hold onto his shirt tightly so that I don't fall off. Harumo turns to look at me, "You all set?"

I give him a nod of my head; I don't think I can handle talking right now. Harumo looks at his teammates and they all share a private conversation. Soon Mio and Kenji leap into the air and Harumo gives me a fleeting glance. "Hold on."

And then we shoot upwards. I clench my eyes together and bite my lip so as to not scream. We're running through the forest at such a fast pace that my hair becomes plastered to the side of my head. I rest my head against Harumo's back and shut my eyes. I become less scared of our speed quite easily. Harumo's feet landing on the branches of trees blend together and create a nice rhythm. I find this very calming and I start to feel very peaceful. My thoughts have slowed down and the heat of his body is making me sleepy. I snuggle into his shirt and let out a sigh into his shirt. I don't think about how he may find this weird, I'm too tired.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The wind is whipping through my hair and it cools my fingertips. I rub them together to bring back the feeling. In between my feet is a canyon. It stretches across a distance of at least a mile. It looks as if someone had just taken one piece off the earth and pulled it apart.

I'm starring into the beautiful sunset that breaks just on the other end of the huge space. It begins in a bright yellow that swirls into a beautiful orange which is being smeared by a blood red that's dripping into the color and making it run. The fiery colors fade into a deep purple that connects perfectly the navy blue up above it, making it hard to tell where each start and begin. I stand there, in pure awe at its beauty, until a sound from behind catches my attention.

Behind me stands a figure in a black cloak. I recognize her immediately because of her height and go to run to her. But I'm stopped when she raises her pail, boney hand to point in my direction. I cock and eyebrow, why is she pointing me? I wave, thinking that this is what she wants, but the only thing I earn is a shake of her head. After the shake Cloaky A figure points to me, then to my side. Ah, behind me. Gotcha.

The first thing I see is the addition of a large stone bridge. I look at it quizzically, that couldn't have been there before, right? I drag my eyes away from the stone beast to gaze upwards. And there he was. On the other side of the massive canyon is my whole reason for being here. His back his facing me, but there's no mistake. I walk towards him, my hand shielding my eyes from the glaring sun. How can he stand to look straight into it? I call out his name.

"Sasuke!"

No response. I grit my teeth; of course he wouldn't answer me. After all, he's the king of all pricks. He probably sits upon a throne made of thorns. I stomp forward towards him but he starts to walk away.

"Sasuke!"

Not even so much as a flinch! He just continues on, his arms swinging leisurely beside him. I pick up my pace and start running. Sasuke picks up his pace as well and is getting even farther away from me. He's disappearing into the distance, just like the sun.

"_Sasuke!_"

I take my first step onto the bridge but am surprised to see my foot slip through the rock that should have kept me up. You know that feeling when you're walking up stairs in the dark and you go to step up once more but there's no stair there? In that split-second of freefalling your heart drops to the bottom of your chest until you hit the ground. Well, the same thing is happening to me.

Except that I keep falling.

My body passes through the bridge and I'm thrown into the canyon. A scream escapes my mouth as I flail about in the air. Sometime between all my flapping and screaming I notice a glimmer beneath me. The setting sun is lighting up the water, without it I would never have noticed its presence. Unfortunately I notice too late and I hardly have enough time to close my mouth before I crash into the hard body of water.

I sink down through the liquid and at some point I remember my need for oxygen. My arms and legs propel me upwards until I finally break the surface. Once I'm above water level I take a sharp breath. The water is freezing and my whole body is becoming numb. I start to swim to the shore, but I only end up putting myself farther from it. It's beginning to get hard to paddle and I'm becoming very exhausted. I don't think it can get worse, and then a wave crashes on top of me.

"Help me!" I scream out as I thrash around. It feels as if the water is wrapping around my limbs and I'm soon pulled below the surface. I struggle with the current, my arms try to pump me upwards, but I keep descending. My lungs are in dire need of oxygen and I claw at the invisible force dragging me down. Now, if you even know a little bit about breathing you'd know that you sure as hell can't get it while you're sinking.

'_Help me, someone help me.'_ I thrash about in the water but I keep going deeper. _'Please, someone.' _The shadows from bellow are swallowing me up. _'Please….' _I'm on the edge of consciousness; the only thing that's keeping me from being thrown over is my determination to not be taken by the darkness. My body starts to disappear in the blackness of the water, its erasing my every limb. I open my mouth to scream for help, but only water rushes in. I choke it back, but there's no use anymore. As I slip into the black I can no longer see any light. There's no shard of hope in this lightless horror. My mind fades away, but not before my vision is filled with a thin, red string hanging from my right wrist.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is!**

**So the ending has a little foreshadowing :O**

**I KNOW! You're just freaking out now aren't you?**

**I would be.**

**Now I have to thank my reviewers!**

**-MudHeart**

**-Sarcastic Tofu**

**-RollInCream**

**-Pryde Kitty**

**I love you guys! You all my my day(s)! **

**Now, you know what I would like for Christmas?**

**MORE REVIEWS!!!**

**Please share the joy of Christmas through a review to me.**

**;)**


	9. Christmas Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Look who made it in time! Bahaha! **

* * *

Rattling, my door is rattling.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, please come out!"

"Merry Christmas baby, come unwrap me!"

An exasperated sigh leaves my lips as I pull my blanket up over my head. Every year, on this exact day, I try to stay under my covers and away from annoying fangirls bearing gifts. Why do they have gifts you ask?

That's because it's Christmas.

"Sasuke let us in! We have gifts for you!"

"Yeah, and mine's better!"

"Is not!"

"Go away," I grumble under my breath. These girls are so persistent! This must be the third group today! The knocks resound throughout my apartment. I've already taken medicine for the headaches that are sure to come. This was for hours ago, and it's starting to wear off. My hands push against my ears so as to block out the annoying sounds coming from outside. Their knocks become muffled. Ah, there we go.

-*-*-*-*-*-

So right about now I'm laying on the ground. My knee is skinned and my nose is bleeding from the impact of the hard ground. How did all this happen? Well, you see, there I was, minding my own business and returning from buying a present. I had just reached my floor when a sound captures my attention. I look up to see a group of girls heading my way with sour looks on their faces. They all look quite normal, wrapped up in thick jackets, gloves, scarves, and hats. Except one girl, who's wrapped up in a big red bow that barely covers up her body; leaving little to the imagination. I raised my eyebrows at them as I kept walking. As I passed the girls one of them bumped my shoulder and sent my gift flying forwards.

Not even a "Sorry."

I glared at the girl who paid me no mind, then turned to stare at my bag. Trying to push my anger down, I headed towards the bag, my eyes solely on the gift. This was my mistake. I hadn't been watching where I was going, and the next thing I know my face makes contact with the ground.

Now that we're up to speed, let me tell you what I tripped over.

Presents.

Outside of Sasuke's door is a large pile of boxes covered in shiny paper. There are also letters, but it's embarrassing knowing that I tripped over letters. So, forget I said that. Shakily, I stand up and pinch my nose together. I walk over to my prick of a neighbor's door and knock. Nothing. I rap my knuckles on the wood harder this time. Again, no response.

"Sasuke! Come get your stupid, lethal gifts!"

My foot taps impatiently as I wait for a response. I hear a small sound and look down to see a piece of paper being slipped under the door. I pick it up and read the note.

_No._

"SASUKE!!!!! Come out here _now_!" My hand bangs on the door violently. Another slip of paper comes from beneath the door.

_Go away; you're giving me a headache._

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I pick up my bag hastily and unlock my door. Once in I toss my bag onto the floor and make my way to my bathroom. I run a cloth under warm water and clean my blood caked face. The cloth is the thrown to the floor, totally forgotten and unwanted. My feet stomp my floors as I make my way to my room.

I go for my target: the pillow. I undress it and grasp the case firmly. When I leave the room I slam the door. Stupid Sasuke, making me be in a bad mood on Christmas. Like come on! It's only my favorite holiday! Have some respect!

Traveling down the hall I try to remember where I put my gift. Oh, right, by the door. I slap my forehead; sometime I swear I'm blond. No offense to you blonds out there. I take the present from the bag and place it in my pillowcase. Afterwards I walk outside into the cold and over to Sasuke's unwanted gifts. One by one, I start placing them into the case. Once every one is in there I toss it over my back and head back into my apartment. If Sasuke wasn't going to come to me, I was going to him.

The sound of my footsteps echo through my house as I saunter through my kitchen and out onto the balcony. I slide the glass door and slip outside. A shiver runs up my back and I zip my jacket up to my neck. Mmmm, warm.

Sasuke's balcony is about a meter and a half away from mine. Not a great distance away, but it's still quite a bit. One of my hands holds onto the rail as I place my opposite foot on top of it too. In one swift movement I bring my other foot up and push off. Unfortunately, it seems I've forgotten that my bar is slippery, so I'm sent sprawling through the air. And how do I land?

On my face.

"Really?! This is really happening?!?!" I scream to the heavens as I clutch at my nose. I can already feel the liquid seeping down it. Jeez, how many nosebleeds can a girl get in one day? Taking the hand that was previously pinching my nose; I pick up the bag and swing it over my shoulder once more. With the other I bang against the glass door, hoping that Sasuke will be courteous enough to let me in.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Currently I am under my blankets, thankful for the moment of quiet. However, this is ruined when I hear a knock coming from my balcony door. A groan leaves me as I look out from under my blankets. My eyes widen at the sight.

Outside stands Sora, with a red sack over her shoulder and a liquid with matching color flowing from her nose. I shake my head and go back underneath the covers. More banging and a muffled, "Prick! Let me in!" comes from outside. I sigh as I realize that she'll never leave me alone if I don't open it. I shuffle to the door and slide it open. Almost instantly cold air hits my face and Sora dances in with it. I shut the door quickly afterwards.

"Finally, how long were you planning on leaving me out there?"

"What do you want?" I ask coldly to the girl. She turns and looks at me with a confused face. She looks utterly ridiculous with that blood all over it. "Cloths are in the bathroom," I say as a last acknowledgement, and I return to my warm bundle.

I hear retreating footsteps, but a few seconds later they return. "Um, Sasuke, where's the bathroom?"

"Find it yourself."

"Hmpf, rude!"

I smirk to myself secretly as I lay on the floor. The reason I'm on the floor is because I have heated floors. I've thought them useless till today.

A few minutes later I hear Sora coming back my way. "Hey Sasuke, guess what I brought you!" I don't answer, hoping that she'll think I'm asleep. "Sassssuke! You awake?" I feel something nudge my side, but I ignore it promptly. My cheeks are gripped and tugged outwards, "SASSSUKE!" The fingers remove themselves from my face and just as I think that she's going to leave I feel something being thrown onto me.

My eyes flash open to see the red sack she was carrying, now on my stomach. I cough out air as Sora looks down at me with a grin on her face. "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas Sasuke!"

I throw the bag at her, knocking her to the ground and retreat into my blanket…….only to have it ripped away.

"Hey!" I screech at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you using this?" Sora says with a smirk and I shoot daggers at her.

"Give it back," I growl through clenched teeth.

"On one condition," she holds up one finger, "you open all these presents I've brought you."

I stare at her for a moment then narrow my eyes, "No."

"Well, too late! We're opening them whether you like it or not!" Sora dumps the contents of the sack onto the floor. Everything comes tumbling out and I hear something shatter. Sora frowns, "Woops, looks like something was breakable." I slap my forehead.

Sora rummages through the pile and pulls out something wrapped in tissue paper. That's split down the middle. "Looks like this was it," she says with a guilty look. Her eyes look in my direction, "Sorry."

"Hn."

"You wanna open it?"

"Hn."

"Alright, guess I'm doing it," little strips of paper begin to fly away from the gift. Sora's getting really into it, she's smiling, her eyes are wide, and her actions have become wild. "Aha! Sasuke, do you know what this is?!" She thrusts two objects into the air, even though it _should have_ been one. Silence. Sora looks at me expectantly, "Honestly, do you know what this is?"

In her hands are two clay blobs that oddly resemble people. Each has two sausage shaped arms that are outstretched to each other. Also, both have too large lips. The tips of the lips are cracked, which means….

I shudder.

"Not sure, let's move on to the next one," I tell her before she has the chance to figure it out. She shrugs and tosses the sculpture onto my couch. It breaks further. "Um, whoops?" She looks at me for forgiveness; I give her a look of indifference. She smiles and looks around for another box. A traditional looking box is pulled. Red paper, green ribbon. Paper flies away from the box once again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, look at this!" Sora lifts up a painting and I choke on air. The painting is of me and some random girl. This girl happens to be in a white dress and I'm dressed up in a black tux. That's right; she painted us at our wedding. "Looks like someone artistic liiiikes you." She wiggles her eyebrows.

I grab the picture and snap it in half over my knee. Sora's mouth drops, "Hey! What was that for?!"

I throw the picture to the ground.

Sora falls to her knees and picks up the painting. After inspecting the damage she looks to me, "I think I can fix it."

Joy. I roll my eyes at the girl, but she ignores the act. Her hands rummage through the pile to pick up a red envelope. She tears it open.

"Hey Sasuke! Someone wrote you a poem! Hm, let's see," Sora scratches her head as she furrows her eyebrows. She brings the card closer. "_You're eyes are like black coals, But that's the last thing you're getting for Christmas. Call this attached number, because our love is boundless!"_ And then, just like the flip of a switch she breaks out into hysterics.

I just sit on the floor, my arms crossed. This is so not amusing.

"HAHAHAHA! Wow Sasuke, you sure attract winners!" I growl at the girl as she wipes a tear from her eye. "So, which one next?" Sora looks to me for an answer, and I return it with a glare. "Okayyyy, how about this one!" A semi-large box finds its way into her hands. She looks to me for an answer, but I give none.

If you ask me, she doesn't deserve one.

She places the box on her lap and starts to rip away the paper savagely. Her eyes widen at the contents. "Oh my god! Check this out!" My gaze drifts over to Sora, holding some weird hat.

"What is that?" I give her a strange face and then she puts the hat on.

"Are you blind? Its mistletoe, attached to a stick, attached to a hat!" She says as she shows off the headpiece. She walks over to the hall mirror and admires herself. "Quite impressive, if you ask me. All you gotta do is walk up to someone and, BAM!" Sora does a quick spin and points at me, "You've just been mistletoed!"

I scoff, "Like Hell it's impressive."

"Come on, don't be mean. She- or he- went through all the trouble to make this for you."

"It looks like it took them five minutes."

"It's the thought that counts."

I stand up and snatch the hat off her head, being careful not to come underneath it. Once I have it in my hand I point at it with the other. "And what exactly do you think they were thinking of when they made this?"

"Well that's obvious, kissing you."

It might be my imagination, but I think that in that moment my face warmed up. Not wanting to know the truth, I turned my face away from the mirror behind Sora and started walking to the other gifts. I bend down and I randomly select another box. This one is decorated in paper that looks like it should be used for Valentines Day. I turn back to Sora, my face feeling normal again. "Well, are we opening the rest?"

A huge grin plasters itself on her face, "You bet your ass we are!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

In the end we opened forty-five gifts. They consisted of three photo shopped pictures, five paintings, two mistletoe hats, seven sculptures, six poems, nine love letters, twelve knitted things, and one key to a hotel room. Sora informed me that if I had opened the door I would have received another gift. I'm afraid to ask what the gift was.

The floor is scattered with colorful paper and ribbons. I sit among the mess as Sora admires my gifts.

"Y'know, you should be happy you got all this stuff."

I raise my eyebrows at the girl. "Why?"

She turns to me with a small smile on her face. "'Cause it shows that you're not alone. These people obviously care about you."

I scoff, "Whatever."

Something flashes across her face, but it's replaced an instant later with a look of excitement. "Oh, that's right!" Sora dives onto the ground and throws the wrapping paper in all directions. I cock an eyebrow at the scene.

"Found it!" Sora chucks something in my direction and I catch it in one swift movement. My eyes inspect the poorly wrapped gift.

"And this is?"

"My gift to you!"

I look at the object in my hand and start to open it up hesitantly. I open up the side and fling off the paper.

It's a bottle of shampoo.

I look up to a grinning Sora, her hands on her hips. "Well, what do you think?" I don't say anything. I'm not even sure if I can.

We stand there in an awkward silence for what seems like forever, my hands gripping tightly onto the bottle. Sora breaks the silence. "Well, then I guess I'll go." She turns around opens the door.

Go? What does she mean _go? _My brain jumps into gear as her words sink in. Go! Before I can stop it, my hand shoots out and grabs hers. Sora turns to look at me with a surprised look on her face. We stare at each other until she looks down at our hands. I release my grip instantly. My gaze goes to the side. "Thanks."

My eyes slide in the direction of Sora to see her with a bright smile on her face. "You're welcome! Of course it doesn't even come close to the greatness of the Mistletoe Hat, but I'm kinda low on cash right now." Pause. "But, y'know, I really should get going." She backs out of my door once again.

My hand rises in farewell.

"Goodbye!" she yells at me as I close the door.

Now I'm alone in my house and there's nothing but silence. I set the bottle of shampoo down on the floor as I whisk my blanket up. I venture to my room and flop onto the bed. The bustling atmosphere from earlier has dissolved into a boring gray. Before everything seemed to be filled with color, but now she's gone and everything's become dull. I roll to my side and pull up the covers. It's absurd to wish that she's still here, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: So I tried to make this sweet and a little funny. Unfortunately I think I've failed horribly. Haha.**

**Now it's time to thank my reviewers!**

**- THE Night Yagami**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Mudheart**

**- RollInCream**

**- Sarcastic Tofu**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!**

**Please review again. :)**


	10. Crucial Realizations

**A/N: So, if you didn't know, that last part of chapter 8 was a dream. I know, crazy! But anyways, I know some of you were thinking WTF after you read it. So let me just say that that dream had a heck of a lot of symbolism in it.**

**Now we get to the good part. If YOU are able to figure out what some of that symbolism means, I will answer one question that you ask me about the story (My answer to the question will depend on your translation of the dream). This is my present to you! However, you have to be correct. Sorry! I just can't give away free information ;). So re-read, translate, and message me! Good luck :D!**

**BTW, only one guess per person!**

**On with chapter 9!**

* * *

"Sora, wake up!"

I spring upwards from my spot on the ground, drenched in sweat. I look around to find that I'm no longer in water, but surrounded by three familiar faces. My gaze falls to my wrist, the red string is gone. A sigh escapes my lips, it was just a dream. I look up and I almost scream. Kenji is using his fingertips to make his eyes wider, and screams at me. "SOOOORRRRAAAAA! WAKE UP!" I blink my eyes at him. Can he not see me looking at him? And sitting up?

"I'm already awake!"

Kenji falls back onto the ground, his eyebrows furrowing furiously. He turns to Harumo and covers the side of his mouth with his hand, like he's telling him a secret. "It appears that she's awake."

Harumo rolls his eyes with a sigh and says, "Apparently."

I open my mouth, "So, um, where are we?"

Kenji's face lights up and he runs to me, until Mio smacks him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. "Awe, Mio! Why did you hit me so hard?" He makes some gagging noises as he bends over, "I feel like I'm gunna puke in a bucket!"

Anger flies across Mio's face, "You better not! You will puke in the puke spot!"

"But Miooo…."

"No buts! Remember last time?!"

"Look, you're going to have to let that go-"

"Let it go?! Those were my favorite shoes!"

"Did they have an alibi?"

"Huh? Um, no?"

"That's right! They were UGLY! UGLY UGLY UGLAY!"

"Kenji you take that back right now!"

I look to Harumo for an explanation. He just shakes his head, "Long story, I'll tell you later." I nod my head and smile up at him. He looks at me, and then offers me his hand. Grasping it, I pull myself up. I dust off my clothes and repeat my question.

"So, where are we?"

"About a mile away from where we were before. We had to stop because you were thrashing around too much for me to carry you."

My face warms up and I look to the side. "Oh, um, sorry?"

He laughs, "It's no problem." I switch my weight to my other foot and stumble. Righhhhht, my ankle. I catch my balance and Harumo raises his eyebrows at me. "Your ankle still bothering you?"

"Yeah." Did he honestly just ask that? Like how long has it been? An HOUR at best?

Harumo digs through his back pouch and pulls out a small bottle. He tosses it to me and I touch the side of it, sending it into another direction. I lean forward and grasp it, but me being the genius I am, step out using my bad ankle. So, basically I fall to the hard ground, on my stomach, with the small bottle in my hand and Harumo laughing at me. Oh yeah, that was totally worth it.

"What is this?" I ask as I sit up on the ground.

Harumo takes some deep breaths until he's calmed down, "It's for your ankle. Just rub it on and it should do the trick."

I do as told. First, I take off my boot, which smells verrry raunchy. Screwing off the cap of the bottle, I make a silent prayer that Harumo can't smell it. Inside is a green goo, I hesitantly scoop it out and onto my ankle. I rub it all over and then screw the top back on. My eyes scan for something to wipe my hands off on. I end up having to wipe it off on my pants. It leaves a darker smudge on them. That had better come out. I pull my boot on and stand up.

"Well?" Harumo asks me. I take a step forward and to my astonishment I don't fall. HURRAH!

"That's amazing! What was that stuff?!"

"Something I made."

I turn to look at him, "You made it? That's so cool! Are you a doctor or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," he says with a small smile.

With a smile I look over to Mio and Kenji. Kenji is on his knees, kissing Mio's shoes, and Mio looks strangely satisfied. I laugh at the scene and Kenji looks up at me when he hears my voice. He breaks into a run towards me for the second time. "Sora, my little love muffin! Let us embrace each other till the end of time!" He jumps at me and I sidestep out of the way, causing him and Harumo to fall to the ground. Kenji sits up on top of Harumo and tilts his head, "Harumo? You're not Sora." I giggle a bit and Kenji's face lights up, "But you'll have to do!" With this said Kenji falls on top of Harumo and gives him a huge hug.

Harumo looks like he wants to die. "Kenji, get off!" He tries to push the boy off, but he's hanging on for dear life. Mio and I are cracking up. I'm bending over while holding my stomach and Mio is on the ground, slapping her hand on the earth. Harumo continues to fight off Kenji, shouting words of protest and anger. Kenji decides to ignore these and keeps hanging on like a leaf.

But then the two stop abruptly. I look over to Mio, who has stopped laughing, and raise an eyebrow. Kenji lets go of Harumo and they both stand up. There's something heavy in the air, everyone is posed for action, their faces showing pure concentration. What's going on?

"Sora, watch out!" Kenji screams at me as he tackles me to the ground. Just in time too, because once we land a chain with sharp spokes digs into the tree I was previously standing in front of. I look around, trying to find who attacked me, when I see him. Standing on a branch about ten feet up is a boy with part of the chain wrapped around his fist. He grins.

"Hm, looks like I'll have to try again, won't I?" He pulls his hand back and the chain comes out of the tree. Kenji and I quickly get to our feet. The boy whips the chain around once more. The chain creates a large circle around us and I fall to the ground for a second time. The others fall around me. Except for Mio. She jumps into the air; towards our attacker. He swings the chain towards her.

"Mio stop!" Harumo screeches. She does some flips while avoiding the oncoming chain and begins her decent towards the chain wielder. Said person gives her a smirk and sends the chain her way once again. Mio grasps a star-thing and throws it at the chain, making it bounce away from her. More star things find themselves to her hands as she aims them at the boy.

Unfortunately he jumps out of the way and whips his weapon around him expertly, cutting Mio across the face. She falls to the ground, but charges at him right after. "Mio!" Harumo yells as he gets up from his spot on the ground and starts running to the girl. I look to my side to see if Kenji's still with me. He's not.

The boy, who I've named Chainy, sends the chain towards Mio, and she jumps out of the way. Chainy scowls and raises his hand again. But Kenji jumps out of the ground, like literally out of the ground, and stabs the boy with his knife thing. I breathe a sigh of relief, he got him! A poof of smoke surrounds his body as he turns into a log. A log? Was he always a log, but y'know, in disguise? I shake my head, no, of course not.

The three look around them, searching for Chainy. Trying to get away from it all, I push up against the trunk of a tree. Suddenly, Kenji is thrown back into a tree, the bark splintering around him. "Kenji!" Mio yells at the boy, but he doesn't move. I start to shake.

Mio lets out a growl as she charges at the boy. Harumo yells at her to stop, but she's too overcome with rage to stop. Chainy smirks at her as he raises his chain. She spins out of the way, but a second Chainy appears behind her at an incredible speed. Her eyes widen as she slowly turns around the boy holding up the chain. He brings it down towards her, but it doesn't cut her.

It cuts Harumo.

The chain slashes his side and it throws him in a different direction. Mio stares at him and starts to shake with furry. "I'm gunna kill you!" She charges at him once again and does something with her hands in a fast movement and shrieks out something that I don't catch. The chain flies her way and Mio grabs onto it. I yell out, what is she doing?!?!

However, she only smirks; the chain starts to turn a blue color. It takes me a few seconds to realize that she's freezing the chain. But how did she do that? Is she a super hero? Awe man, that'd be so cool. She swings her foot around and hits the chain. It wavers, then finally shatters, go Mio!!!

Chainy looks angry. Mio smiles at him, "What's wrong? Did I break your only wea-" she's cut off when Chainy appears right in front of her and punches her and a crack is heard when his fist makes contact. Mio is thrown over to where Harumo is and she lets out a groan when she stops moving. Mio pushes herself up but Chainy also does some hand movements and Mio falls back down to the ground.

The boy walks over to Mio's body and he stares down at her. He then proceeds to stomp her stomach. She lets out a cry of pain. All I do is stand in my place, unmoving. I can't even run away, I clench my fists. Chainy brings out a knife and raises it above his head. I look away from the scene, but I can still hear when the knife makes contact and Mio's scream. And then her screams stop. I crack my eyelids open a tiny bit and I start hyperventilating.

I'm scared, I'm so scared. My body is convulsing in fearful shakes. I wrap my arms around my body to try and calm myself down. It's not working. My eyes are fixated on the three bodies before me. Blood, there's blood everywhere. _'It's my fault.'_ Our attacker remembers my presence and looks up to me from his spot over Mio's body, her blood all over him. He gives me a sadistic grin that sends a shiver down my spine. _'It's completely my fault.' _

I take a step back from him as he brings himself to his feet. "Well, well, well, looks like you're the only one left," all of their bodies are covered in blood. Their clothes are matted and a mess. "Too bad, if they had just left you they wouldn't have ended up like this." I clench my eyes shut. He's right, I caused this. _'This is because of me.' _

The sound of crunching gravel reaches my ears, he's coming to me. "And you know what?" Chainy speaks in a very malevolent way. My body shakes even more, if it's possible. Each step becomes louder; he's becoming closer. The distance between us is slowly decreasing. Then, before I know it, the noise ceases. He's in front of me. I refuse to open my eyes; I don't think I can look at his face. A movement on the side of my face becomes present and he begins to speak into my ear.

"You're next."

My eyes fly open as my body is flung back into the trunk of a tree. I cough up air upon impact and fall to the ground. I stay on the ground. The coward in me is hoping that he will think I'm dead. The sane person in me is angry at my coward side, which always seems to win my internal fights. But my coward side's hope is crushed when I hear footsteps coming my way. The shaking returns.

"Awe, what's wrong? Is someone _scared_?" Yes, I am. My hands clench the ground underneath me. Without warning, I receive a kick to the side. I whimper, what am I going to do? "You know what? You're much more fun than your friends. They weren't even scared." He's right, they were brave. They just charged at him without a second thought. "But you, all you did was stand by and watch them fight for you," my eyes start to burn and I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the flow of my tears. The boy comes close to me and whispers real softly, "You watched them die."

Next thing I know I'm sliding across the ground, until I hit something. I turn my head to see the object. My eyes widen and I let out a scream. It's Mio. Her face is a brutal mess and her once white shirt is now a deep scarlet. _'No.'_ The only thing I can do is crawl backwards, until I hit something else. Slowly, I turn my head to glance at Harumo. His side is ripped open and blood is flowing freely from his wound. _'No.' _I cover my mouth with my hands, I'm gunna be sick. Remembering the other member of the team I spin around swiftly to look at Kenji, his body tangled up in the wood of a tree. Weakness overcomes me as I fall to my knees._ 'No!'_

"Hahaha! You should see your face right about now! It's hilarious!" the stranger bellows out. I look up to him, a glare plastered on my face. He notices this and sends me a dangerous look. "You should be careful, girly. Look at the situation you're in," ignoring his comment, I keep on with my glare as I stand up. But I fall to the ground when his foot collides with my cheek.

But I stand right back up and he gives me a strange look. In a split second he's on top of me again and throws a punch into my gut, sending me sprawling to the ground. I stand up. My eyes glance to the boy with an angered look on his face. When our eyes meet he dashes to me and tosses me to the ground. He begins to repeatedly stomp and kick me, even throws in a few punches. Don't ask me how he does it when I'm on the ground and he's standing. It's a while later before he chucks me at another tree. A sickening crack is heard and I hope it's the tree. However, my vision has become red, which can't be a good sign. I touch my face gingerly and it comes back in a deep crimson. Still, I climb to my feet.

Sharp knives are thrown my way. Three were thrown, but only two hit me dead-on. Both of those are embedded in my sides, while the other grazed my shoulder. But I feel no pain; I stand tall and pull out the weapons. Chainy's look of anger worsens. I smirk, "Heh, you're going to have to do better than that."

He does just this. His hands grasp my jacket and we jump into the air. We spin upside-down and his feet touch the underside of a tree branch. Here's the kicker, he stays put. He's doing some creepy ninja shit by staying on the underside of the tree, totally screwing with gravity. But no worries, one of us still obey the laws of physics. Screaming, I'm thrown downwards to the ground.

I land on the ground hard. Dust rises all around me and I have no doubt in my mind that I've broken something. A groan leaves my lips as I push up my body. Gently, I pull myself out of the small hole I made. Waiting outside is the gravity rebel. He does not look impressed. He grabs my shirt and pulls me close to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I'm thrown to the ground. "Why won't you stay down?!" I'm being tossed around like I'm nothing. It's like I'm a rag doll or something. He knees me in the stomach and I cough up blood. Now _that_ is bad. A few more jabs from his fists later I'm left on the ground by a panting boy. His shoulders heave up and down and I stagger to my feet to anger him some more. It does the charm.

"What are you?! Why won't you die?!" I sway back and forth; I think the blood loss is making me dizzy. My feet try to stabilize my body as I move around. My left arm is hanging limply by my side, most likely broken. Hey, at least it's not my right arm, right? I eventually gain control of my balance and I push the dizziness down.

My voice croaks out an answer for him, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already dead."

A look of shock crosses his face as I spin on my foot and run in the opposite direction, a destination set in my mind. I pray that Harumo wasn't lying when he said that we were only about a mile away from it. The bad thing is that I don't know which way to run. But this is my only hope, I have to run _somewhere_.

My feet pound the ground as I hear someone running behind me. I jump over roots and duck under branches, never once tripping. I'm holding my arm close to my body as I run. Hoping to loose my pursuer, I weave through trees and bushes. Of course, it's not easy to loose a ninja, is it? He keeps growing closer, his footsteps become louder. My heartbeat is pumping hard in my ears; the sound of it is in perfect sync with his steps. I stretch forward to jump over a tree branch, but am pulled to the ground.

My back is the first thing to hit the ground and a weight falls on top of me. My arms and legs are being held down and there's no possible way for me to move. I look up into the eyes of my pursuer. He brandishes a knife from his back pouch and grasps it tightly. "No one's going save you now, girly." He raises it above his head and gives me an evil grin. As he brings down the knife I realize something crucial.

I'm sick and tired of being saved.

* * *

**A/N: So we are done! I can't believe I got this chapter up so fast! :D**

**I guess I'm just that awesome, lol.**

**Now it's time to thank my reviewers!**

**- Sarcastic Tufu**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Believing in tomorrow (NEW REVIEWER)**

**Thank you guys so much! **

**Happy holidays and please review again! :)**


	11. Wherein I Fight For My NonExistent Life

**A/N: Wow, fast update! I read my reviews and was so overjoyed that I wrote this! But, lol, while I was writing this I was just sitting there, wondering what to write next when BAM! That paper clip guy shows up! He's never made an appearance and my computer before so I was quite surprised. I then started to play with it, which took up about a half hour. Haha.**

**But anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. I SWEAR!!!!!**

**On a side note....MY STORY IS OVER 40 000 WORDS NOW!!!! HURRAH!**

* * *

We stand, perched on a tree branch high in the air. Bellow us lays that pathetic girl, about to get what she deserves. She has a frightened look on her face and her body is a mess. Cuts all over, clothes stained red and ripped. Her face is all puffed up, masking anything that would even be considered attractive. She looks like a swollen tomato. I chuckle at the thought.

On top of her is that moronic boy that we "convinced" to attack the group. I smirk; it was easy to get him to go along with the plan. All we had to do is offer the antidote for his friends. This, I'll assure you, doesn't exist. But the kid doesn't know that, and we'll be long gone by the time he figures it out.

Beside me stands my partner, friend, lover, and my everything. How I wish that this was over and done with, I'm exhausted from it all. At first I was hesitant, the whole thing just seemed so wrong. But the feeling of wanting to be free, with her, forever, was too strong. I gaze at her, my heart filling up with so much joy and love. Noticing my gaze she looks up to me. I don't have to see her face to know that she's smiling at me. My heart warms up at the thought of it.

The boy raises his kunai above his head and the girl's eyes widen. The person beside me nudges my side and leans her head on me.

"It won't be long now," she says as she slips her fingers through mine. I give them a small squeeze.

I can only nod.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Chainy holds his knife up in the air like he just pulled out Excalibur. His face shows triumph and a grin plasters itself on his face. I look at him with mixed feelings; anger, fear, confidence, annoyance, hunger. That last one doesn't really fit the situation, but hey, all I've eaten today was two apples. I have the right to be hungry.

Now back to the boy. He twists the knife in his hand and then brings the knife down. This all happens in about two seconds. He's fast with his movements because before he was able to grab his knife he had to let go of my right arm. My good arm. My arm that belongs to my dominant hand. Too bad he's left-handed; if he wasn't part of that ten percent who are he would have left my crippled arm lying on the ground, motionless. But the world has decided to be kind to me, they made him left-handed.

Without thinking, the one thing that I major in, I grab his arm and pull him closer to me. The blade sinks into my shoulder and the boy's face is in pure shock. Using this opportunity I throw my head back and slam it into his. He lets out a groan and the weight on my legs shift.

My mother always told me to never walk alone at night. This was one of her Golden Rules. Some more of these rules consisted of, 'Don't leave the fridge open' and 'Don't spend everything in one place' and 'Don't YOU DARE buy neon orange shoes.'

But I broke that one, I mean, how could you _not_ buy neon orange shoes?!

Anyways, so she told me to never walk alone at night. But she told me if I did, I would have to protect myself. She told me to kick and scream and overall make a fool of myself. She also informed me of three key things to do. One, shove my fingers in their eyes. There was no need to ask questions for this one, I knew that this hurts like a bitch.

Two, shove the palm of my hand underneath their nose, pushing upwards. This one required explanation. My mother told me that this action would shove some bone into their brain. Kind of harsh if you ask me. I mean, what if they were only asking for directions, but, y'know, in a way where they made it seem that they were going to hurt/rape me. And what if I killed them? _And then_ what if I had to speak at their funeral?!?! Imagine, staring out at the families in the crowd, glaring at you because you killed their special person who may or may not have been a rapist. Or serial killer. What would I say, _"Sorry folks, but they're dead. I can't say much about them because I only knew them as an attacker of fifteen-year-old girls. But what I can say is that they probably died in a very painful way, I hope that helps with your grief."_

That's one funeral that I would like to avoid.

Three, kick between the legs. This one, also, needed no explanation. Movies and TV helped me figure out why this was useful. I've never been attacked before so I've never had to use any of these. But there's a first for everything, and now I'm prepared. When Chainy's weight shifts I drag my leg out from under him and kick him with all my strength.

And let me just tell you, I have a killer kick. Not that I'm bragging or anything. Chainy falls to his side while grabbing the place where I kicked him and groans out in pain. I jump up and start sprinting in my previous direction. While running I yank out the knife from my shoulder and grip it hard. _'I can do this.' _

The path starts to decline, making it easier for me. My foot touches the ground for a second before it's lifted and my other foot takes its place. A cold wind rushes past my face and I breathe in the scent of the forest. My senses are tingling and I hear a screech behind me. Adrenaline pushes me further as my brain registers that Chainy has probably already regained himself. There's a sharp vertical drop of about two meters up ahead. I crouch down once I come to the edge of it and push off. Jumping through the air I glance behind me. Chainy is in pursuit.

Landing on the ground I stumble and fall forward, but I catch myself with my hand and propel forwards. The ground has become flat and I'm not going at the same speed as before. It's a shame, really. A scream is heard from above and I glaze upwards. My eyes widen as I catch sight of Chainy positioned in the air, a crazed expression on his face. I dive to the side and Chainy lands where I was just a second ago. When his feet make contact with the ground, he flings himself at me. I raise the knife and, with a large amount of effort, throw it at Chainy.

If this weren't real life, but some movie, TV show, book, or even fanfiction it would have hit him dead-on, killing him. Or at the very least wound him so much that I could escape and save my friend's lives. But since this is real life, which happens to be excruciatingly unfair, I miss. By a lot. By like five meters a lot.

Damn.

Chainy pounces on me and punches my face, smashing it into the ground. But this time I fight back, I do everything in my power to stop him. Kick, punch, bite, spit, wink. However Chainy shows no interest in the last one. I decide that he's not interested in brown-eyed girls. Which, strangely enough, makes me very angry. What's wrong with brown-eyed girls?!?! My jaw clenches, there's no way in Hell that I'm gunna let a guy like him make me fail my assignment.

My middle and index finger shoot towards his eyes, but he intercepts the move. He grabs my wrist and bends it backwards, making a loud crack. Great, now _that's_ broken too! What next, my ribs?! My attacker brings his elbow down onto my stomach. Again, I hear something snap. Spoke to soon.

We're rolling around on the ground, me trying to protect myself with only my legs, and Chainy beating down on me. His punches come in swift and hard. He leaves me on the ground for a second and I'm relieved, but then he starts again. I kick in all directions and thrash around as much as I can, but it's no use. He blocks all my kicks and head buts. I suppose this is because he's a ninja and probably deals with worse things than a fifteen-year-old girl.

Slowly, my attacks become less violent. There's less energy in everything I do. I'm tired, exhausted, and any other word that relates to it. The strong feeling of confidence has vanished, I'm done for. _'I'm sorry,'_ I direct this thought at many people. To Mio, Harumo, and Kenji, for protecting me with all they had, even when it was futile. To the Hokage, because I broke that promise to him. To Naruto and Sakura, for I was never able to stop their teammate. And most of all, to Sasuke, because I couldn't save him.

I'm not even fighting back anymore; Chainy is just having a fit on me. A kick here, a punch there, it's all the same. My body feels numb, but then again it's always been this way when it came to pain. One of the most real things you can feel and I can't feel it. It's sad really.

Soon I'm thrown backwards, and I lay how I land. Chainy steps towards me and I watch him approach. Step buy gruesome step he draws near. I never close my eyes; I'm tired of such a cowardly act. He's not ten feet away when I hear it.

A hiss.

It sends a chill through me and my eyes widen. Why now?! Chainy looks at me skeptically and takes another step towards me. Bad move on his part. Something flies from out of the bushes and goes for his face. He's too surprised to move out of the way and it attaches itself onto him. He lets out a shriek as he starts to fight it off.

Now, I was planning on making him follow me to the acid river. I would fall right in front of it and act helpless. Chainy would charge at me and at the last second I would move out of the way, making him fall into The Stream of Imminent Death. This was obviously a long shot, considering that I had no idea where it was, but it was all I had.

The creature whips around on Chainy's face, eating his flesh. The boy tries with all his might to get the thing off, but it must be part leech. It lets out a shrill cry and I take this as my signal to split. After all, I remember last time all too well. Quickly, I stand up and start running away, back from where I came. Thoughts of Mio, Harumo, and Kenji fill my brain as I run. I hope I can save them.

I hope there's still something left _to_ save.

Behind me I hear some more hisses. The cavalry has arrived! I pick up pace, not wanting them to figure out I'm here. Chainy's screams grow louder even though I'm getting farther from him. I feel kinda bad for the guy. Then I push the thought from my head, he tried to kill me and the others. I guess no one told him that karma's a bitch.

Inwardly, I let out a great amount of curses as I come to the slope. That is now going up. It's just like my stairs to get to my apartment! I start to maneuver upwards, not able to use and hands. I stumble quite a bit, but I push forwards. At one point I have to stop though. I stumble to the ground and puke to my hearts content. I wipe my mouth and continue on, a bad taste in my mouth. I most likely have a concussion.

I've only even had one when I was a child. Four to be exact. I was standing on the counter, being reckless. My dad yelled at me to get off or else I'd get a spanking. Do you know of any four-year-olds who can't wait to get their spankings? Me neither. So, I jumped off the counter. Problem was, I slipped and landed on my head. I don't remember much from that point on, I can just recall an excruciating pain and then it skips to me, in my car, puking. What a wonderful memory.

Now I'm positive that I have another one. I make it about two hundred meters before I puke again. God is this ever getting old. I pant as I struggle up the hill. Eventually it levels out and I puke out of joy. Nothing says joy like a big bowl of puke.

Since I weaved in-between the trees so much it's a little hard to remember where I go. But I manage to recall ever turn I made. Left at the huge rock, right at the mangled tree, and right again at the bush full of berries. My pace picks up once I grow closer. I'm almost there!

I break through I bunch of bushes and fall to the ground. Sharp, ragged breaths come out of me as I push myself up with my legs. I'm here and I've never been so happy. My eyes scan the ground for a cylinder-shaped object. It lays about a few feet away from me and I squirm over to it. I grasp the object with my broken wrist, even though it's probably doing more damage. Turning around, I see a group of three bodies. Running as fast as I can, I head in their direction.

Once there I first drop to Harumo's side. Frantically, I unscrew the top of the bottle and rub it on his side. I leap over to Mio. There's a knife sticking out of her stomach and I pull it out. Blood instantly starts coming out. Uh-oh. Hastily, I slab on a bunch of green goo. I also throw some on her beat up face. Now Kenji.

He happens to still be tangled up in the tree. I dash over to him and latch my arm through his. A few hard pulls and his body comes free. But he falls on top of me. I let out a small shriek as I push him off. He lands a little too hard on the ground. Whoops, I guess I shouldn't hurt him anymore than he already is. I look at his body and it looks as if he was just knocked out. But you never know. So I use the remaining goo to slather him up.

Oh how I wish that this'll work. Are they even alive? And if they're not, will it still work? I don't think so; it'd be weird if this goo could bring them back to life. But imagine if it could! Harumo would be a rich, rich man. He could call it _"Harumo's Reviving Cream, works every time! *insert wink*"_ Yeaaaahhhh, that's perfect!

My vision starts to become blurry as I finish up putting the goo on Kenji. I stand up and stagger a bit to the side, my feet crossing over one another. I sway to the side some more, I'm super dizzy. Then I fall to my knees and puke for the again. How many times is that today? I've lost count. Crawling away from the puke, I fall to the ground. I pant heavily as I hold my side, I can no longer see straight. Everything is moving in a blur, like they're all too confused of where to go.

My head lolls to the side and I see three blobs. One of them, the dark blob, is standing front and centre, stiff. Well, as stiff as a blob can get. Then the other two, who are both bright in color, run up from behind and stop beside the first blob. I see this as my chance, my one chance to truly save them, so I take hold of it. I open up my mouth and use all my strength to say my words. After this my head falls back to the ground, the blackness finally taking control of my mind. My words still ring through the air.

"Please save them."

* * *

**A/N: So pretty obvious who it is, lol.**

**But still, I bet your wondering what happens!!!**

**Can you guess? Can ya can ya can ya?**

**Maybe, I don't know.**

**Now it's time to thank my reviewers!**

**- Sarcastic Tofu**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**THANK YOU!**

**Now to you other guys reading my story....REVIEW! Go ahead, click that green button, it doesn't bite. ;)**


	12. What I Came For

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! And look, it's longer, _just like I promised._**

**I know, you love me.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

There have been many embarrassing things that have happened to me before. Like, last year I sat on chocolate and walked around all day with a huge brown smudge on my pants. Did anyone feel the need to tell me? Nope, they did not. Also, in grade five, my mom insisted that I get a perm. I agreed because I was stupid and had no clue what a perm was. Long story short, I came to school the next day, looking like a poodle. And that day happened to be picture day.

So I'm sure it's easy to see that I've been embarrassed on more than one occasion. But I got over all of it. Eventually. You see, every time something happened to me I would just say to myself, _"Well, at least you didn't puke all over someone!"_

I can no longer say this.

Now, let me tell you, having a concussion is no joke! You get all tired and dizzy and your ears start ringing. Also, you become very sensitive to light, like a vampire!!! Haha, just kidding, but really you're sensitive to light. Oh yeah, you also want to puke. So when I was shaken awake, and I opened my eyes to see the brightness of the sun, I puked.

All over Naruto.

He quickly stands up with a disgusted look on his face. "Bleh! Gross!" he makes his way over to a nearby stream. My face feels like it's going up in flames. Then, suddenly, a wave of nausea comes over me. I lean to the side and relieve myself. Someone rushes to my side. It's Sakura.

"Sora, are you okay?!"

My head starts to spin and I put my hand up to my forehead to stabilize it. But I'm left surprised when I see it all wrapped up. Huh? I inspect it with a cocked eyebrow. OH! Okay yup, I remember now. My eyes scan the rest of my body. Bandages are covering the top part of it and my left arm is in a sling.

"Where's my shirt?" I ask Sakura.

"Um," she holds up my blue shirt, ripped and torn. Another synonym? Unwearable.

"Dang, I liked that shirt. Can you get the other one from my bag?" I ask her out of pure laziness. I could get it myself, but where's the fun in that? Sakura nods to me and digs out a plain grey t-shirt. She tosses it to me and I hold out my right arm. It lands on it.

"Do you need help?"

"Naw, I'm good," I say while taking off the sling and slipping on my shirt. Once on, I put the sling back on. I have some troubles with the stupid thing, but I get it done. Ta da! My eyes go down to my legs and they look intact, so I try to stand up.

Sakura obviously doesn't think I can take care of myself because she starts to yell at me, "Sora lay back down!"

"I feel just fine," I say, lying through my teeth.

"You just puked!" She's got me there. Okay Sora, think, what's a good excuse?

"I was surprised?" I say in more of a questioning tone then I had intended. Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Sure," she says in a, if you ask me, very rude way. I puff out my cheeks and look to the side. My eyes widen as I see Mio and Kenji, lying down on the ground. I jump over to them. My head spins faster from the action. Note to self; don't jump around too much. "Mio, Kenji!" I yell while shaking their shoulders. I turn back to Sakura. "Are they okay?!?!"

"For now, yes."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She holds her hands up in defense, "Whoa, I'm just telling you what Harumo-kun said." She then gets a dreamy look in her eyes, "He sure is handsome, isn't he?" Then she stops herself, "But, of course, nothing compared to Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait? So he's okay?" I ask frantically, not acknowledging her last statements. My head is still spinning, but not as bad as before.

Sakura snaps out of her dreamlike state, "Huh? Oh yeah, he's out by the strea-" I don't stay long enough to hear her finish. I run, as fast as a person with a concussion can run, over to the stream. I see Naruto scrubbing his jacket and my face flushes. He notices me beside him.

"Eh? Sora, what are you doing up?"

I ignore the question, "Where's Harumo?"

"Right there," he points to something sitting about fifty feet away. "But hey, you shoul-" again I don't wait to hear the rest. Instead, I run over to the figure.

"Harumo!" I yell as I come closer to him. He glances up from his spot on the ground and looks at me with a shocked face. However, it's soon replaced with a grin.

"Oh my God, Sora!" Harumo shrieks while pulling me into an embrace. He pushes me back instantly, "Sorry! I forgot about your injuries!"

I wave him off, "Psh, I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine, someone thought it'd be a good idea to put my medicine on my wound so I get to see another day," he grins at me.

"Well whoever this person is they sound like a genius," I comment jokingly.

Harumo smiles at me and picks me up in a hug, spinning me around. My face heats up right away, Babelicious is holding me!!! This is so awesome! Take that Sakura! He is _mine_, ahahaha!

Oh jeez; I hope he can't read minds.

Hands grip my shoulders and he pushes me away a bit to look at me. A small chuckle leaves him and I raise an eyebrow. What did I do now? "Haha, Sora I'm sorry, but your face is a mess." Really? I move over to the stream and look down. Oh wow.

Even though I can't feel pain, my face still shows it pretty well. Right now I'm sporting two black eyes and one of them is swollen beyond belief. Large bruises cover my cheek, chin, and neck. It looks as if my lip is split. I smile at my reflection. Yup, definitely split. Oh yeah, my hair is in one huge knot hanging out of a large amount of bandages that looks like it's holding my head together. And it probably is. I touch the knot gingerly and wince. It's going to be Hell to try and fix it.

Harumo lets out some more laughs and I turn to look at him, "Is my unattractiveness that funny to you?"

He nods his head, "Yup."

"Oh gee, thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"What, you wanted me to lie?" I nod and he clears his throat, "Okay, hmm. Sora, the way your eyes swell make me want to cry! It's almost as if it's swelling with beaut-" and then he can't take it anymore. He spits out laughter and I have to join him.

"What…the Hell…was that?" I ask in between laughs.

"Your compliment!"

I give him a smile, "Well you are an excellent compliment giver!" I send the thumbs up his way.

Sakura and Naruto have decided to leave us alone, which I'll thank them for later. I suppose they thought I'd be okay if I was with Harumo. After all, he is a doctor. Well, sort of. I think. Maybe. I'll ask him later.

We sit down and talk for a while, mostly about random things. Like how I got my name, which Harumo seems to be strangely interested in. But I guess that's normal, I mean what's more strange than a girl falling from the sky? We also talk about our favorite color, and I have to say, I do not approve of his.

"What's wrong with green?" he asks me while looking at his shirt.

"It reminds me of puke," I shudder. Have I ever had enough of puke.

"Only if it's the wrong shade."

"Green is still the color of puke, deal with it."

"Whatever, at least it's better than _red_."

I snap my fingers in the shape of a "Z" and move in a circle. "Oh no you di-in't!" We let out a round of laughs after this. It's so easy to talk with him, it seems like nothing can go wrong. But then it happens.

The awkward silence.

We just sit there for a while, me playing with my bandages and Harumo ripping out grass. His pile slowly grows until it passes the top of my thigh. Okay, I think it's time to talk. I open my mouth but Harumo cuts me off.

"I don't even know how to thank you."

I blink at him. Thank me for what - oh. "I don't deserve it," I say while looking at the ground.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I'm the reason you were all hurt so badly. If I wasn't there-"

"Sora," he says it so firmly that I have to look up, "you saved Mio and Kenji's lives, not to mention mine." He places his hands on my shoulder and moves a little closer, "If you weren't there, we'd all be dead."

He's growing in such close proximity to me that I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. '_Is he gunna kiss me? Will I let him? Does my breath smell bad?!'_ My hopes drop when I realize that it probably does. I have to stop this!!

Fortunately for me, someone clears their throat, demanding us to look at them. I give thanks to whoever it is. Then I turn around. There stands Sasuke with something green in his hands, looking genuinely pissed. _'Oh I'm in for it now'_ I think, but then laugh at the thought. He's twelve, what can he do?

But then again he _is _a ninja.

"Hey, Sasuke, how's it going?" I ask quite nicely. He doesn't respond in the same way.

"What are you doing here?" he says while narrowing his eyes at me,

Gently, I push away from Harumo. Sasuke eyes him up. Is Sasuke _gay_?! No, no that's absurd. But…it does kinda make sense. I mean, he has a ton of girls who'd be willing to date him. But does he say yes to any of them, or even show _a little_ bit of interest? No. I store this information back in by brain, to save for another time.

"I, um, came here to make sure you didn't get hurt." I stand up and Harumo follows my action.

Then, just like the flip of a switch, his face twists in anger. "Make sure that _I_ wouldn't get hurt?"

Whoa, who spilt_ his_ milk? "Yes, I did. Got a problem with that?" I ask him with a newfound confidence. He can't talk to me like that! I have rights! Well, I had rights back home; I have no clue if I do here. If I don't I could start a whole walk and every girl in Konoha could join me! We could start a revolution and my face would be in history books! I could finally scratch it off my "Things to do before Sasuke tries to leave" list!

I really need to work on that name.

"I just never thought you'd be stupid enough to come into a _ninja_ exam, to try and protect a _ninja_. Especially since you're so weak it's pathetic. Do you not think things through _at all_?" I flinch at this, how rude. But he's right, I didn't think it through. My head lowers and Harumo steps out in front of me. I look up to him.

"Hey buddy, she was just trying to help-"

Sasuke scoffs and motions to me, "Do you call this helping? Look at the state she's in, she almost died." _'Correction,'_ I want to say, _'I'm already dead, thank you very much.' _"I wouldn't call this _helping_."

Naruto and Sakura run up from behind and come beside Sasuke. Naruto speaks, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Sasuke says as he turns away, pushing through the two. But then he remembers something because he looks back at Harumo, "oh and here's your herbs." The green thing he was carrying is thrown in Harumo's direction. He catches it with a surprised face as Sasuke walks off somewhere.

'_Someone's on the rag'_ I think as I watch his retreating back. But somehow, I know that can't be it. After all he is a guy, and last time I was in Sex Ed I don't recall them telling us that guys had monthly "visits" too. So maybe he was super worried about me and thought I was gunna die. And now he's just being mean because he doesn't know how else to act!

Psh, yeah right.

"That jerk, what's his problem?!" screams Naruto, telling us how he feels about the matter. "I'm gunna teach him a lesson," he says while pushing up his sleeves.

Sakura yells at him, "Naruto, don't you dare touch him!"

"But Sakura-chan, he deserves it!"

"Naruto, no!"

I decide to jump in right around here. Like, literally, jump in. I move between the two and look at the both of them. "How about I go talk to him. I'm the one he's angry at; I'll try and fix it."

Sakura looks disappointed; I think she wanted to be the one to talk to him, "Okay."

Naruto gives me a grin, "Good luck!"

"Don't worry, I got this," I say while giving Naruto a salute. He straightens his back and slaps his hand to his forehead, returning it. Smiling, I walk in the direction that Sasuke ran off to.

He didn't go very far, maybe a hundred meters. Quite smart, if you ask me. I mean, what if someone attacked us? Well, good news, he is only a hundred meters away. "Hello!" I announce to him. No acknowledgement. I try again, "So, how's the exam going?" Same thing, he just keeps staring straight ahead, it's as if I'm not even here.

But I am here, and this ignoring thing is totally not work for me, so I decide to cut the small talk. I walk right next to him and look forward, mirroring him. "When I was first told about the Chunin Exams, I didn't really care. I'm not a ninja, so why should I? Then I found out that people die here." I take a breath as I search for my words, "I just couldn't stand the thought of you three dying," I swallow hard. I absolutely hate talking about my feelings. It makes me feel all gross. Plus it's embarrassing. "So, I decided to come here. I thought that if I was able to help you guys in at least one way, I would be okay."

Sasuke doesn't meet my eye. Or even look in my direction. Dammit, what do I have to do to get him to respond to something?! Wait, have I apologized yet? I don't think so. But I don't think that it'll be enough. Let's see, what to do, what to do. What makes an apology better? …..Aha!

"I'm sorry," I say while giving him a half-assed embrace. It's half-assed because I can only use one arm. Hopefully he understands that my other arm is in a sling and that all I can do with it is flap like a chicken. A chicken with their arm in a sling.

Can you guess what he does? Come on, go ahead, guess. If you said nothing, you are absolutely correct! He just stands there, unmoving. Like jeez, show a little respect, I'm apologizing! He should at least return the hug so as to say, _"That's okay Sora, I know you just wanted to help. I forgive you." _But he does no such thing, so I decide to take matters into my own hands.

"This is where you hug me back, Sasuke."

Again he mimics a statue. I narrow my eyes, I'm going to get a hug if he likes it or not.

"I suppose you've never hugged someone before," I say sarcastically. "Don't worry, it's quite easy. First, you take your hand," I grasp his hand and he flinches, "then you place it around the person you want to hug," I put his hand on my back. "There," I say while repositioning my hand, "Not so hard right?"

"Hn." I pull away quickly to look at him and a huge grin slides onto my face. He eyes me skeptically. "What?"

"Yoooou said something."

"So?"

My smile widens, if it's even possible, "Oh nothing," I put my hand on his back; "let's go to where everyone else is, shall we?" He gives no answer, but he doesn't protest when I push him in the right direction. It's almost enough to make me like the guy. Almost.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The next morning I wake up to find Harumo packing up his things. The dizziness from yesterday has completely disappeared. He used the herbs that Sasuke had brought him to make some kind of drink. It smelt horrible and it took a lot of convincing on his part to get me to drink it. I eventually did, and I almost puked. The drink was probably one of the worst things I've ever tasted, but it worked.

Still, you'll never catch me drinking that shit again.

"Morning," I say to Harumo while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A yawn escapes my lips and I stretch out.

"Morning," he says briefly to me before packing his things up again.

"What's going on?" I question. I look around and take note that the other three are also with us. Naruto and Sakura are close by; Sasuke is leaning against a tree quite a ways away. Jeez, can he be any more anti-social?

"I have to leave, something's wrong with Mio and Kenji."

My heart drops, "What's wrong?"

Harumo continues shoving things in a bag, "They won't wake up."

Oh Lord, now I feel bad. My eyes fall to the two figures lying on the ground. _'Why haven't they woken up?'_

He finishes what he was doing and throws the bag over his shoulder. Then, in one big swoop, Mio and Kenji are thrown over too; he doesn't even look the least bit pained from the extra weight. _'Wow, he's strong.' _He turns to look at me.

"Sora, you coming?" Harumo asks me and it feels as if everyone is staring in my direction. I look around. Okay yup, they're all looking at me. Except for Sasuke, he has his arms crossed and is looking away. I look to the ground and let out an inaudible whisper.

Harumo leans closer, "What did you say?"

I keep my gaze on the ground, "I said that I think I'm gunna stay here."

He looks let down, "Oh."

"It's just that Mio and Kenji are hurt pretty badly right and you have to get help for them. I just think I'd be in the way, after all, I don't think you can carry three people." I let out a small laugh to bring the intense mood down.

He smiles at me, "I'm sure I can manage, besides, you're hurt too. You need to be looked at as much as them."

I shake my head, "No, I don't, I feel fine." However, I know he doesn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either, to tell you the truth. I look horrible.

"Look Sora, if you're worried about getting in the way-"

"Harumo," I say very strongly. He looks up to me and I speak the next part softly, "I came here to help them."

A small smile etches itself on his face, "Yeah, I know." He turns away from me and looks at the other three, "Thank you all for all your help, you're lifesavers." He laughs, "Literally."

Naruto gives him an eat-shit grin, "No problem, it's all in a day's work of the future Hokage!" Sakura sighs and I laugh.

Harumo looks over to Sasuke and gives him a nod and he returns it reluctantly. Harumo then looks to me once more.

"See you soon," I say while giving him my smile.

"Yeah," he says to me. He places his hand on my cheek and I know I'm blushing. "Try not to get yourself anymore messed up will you?"

"Don't you worry, no one can hurt me when I'm in possession of this gun," I flex my right bicep.

Harumo laughs as he fixes the position of the two bodies on his shoulders. Then with one last wave he jumps into the air, leaving us behind in his dust.

We all just stand in our spots for a while afterwards. Sakura looks disappointed at their leave, Naruto looks nothing's changed, and Sasuke has the same stoic face as he always does. And me? I'm smiling, because I'm where I tried so hard to get to. I did it. Turning around, I look at the group.

"Looks like you're stuck with me!" I announce to the three ninjas. Naruto and Sakura scream out words of joy and rush to my side.

"This is so great! I'm not the only girl anymore!"

"Oh man, we're going to have so much fun together, believe it!"

I nod and speak with the two for a while. They seem very excited that I'm staying, and that makes me happy. Somewhere in between it all I glance towards the third member of the team. He's still leaning against a tree, and his arms are still crossed. But there's one small difference.

He's smirking.

-*-*-*-*-*-

She's furious, it's easy to tell. The way she's refusing to talk and keeps stomping around says it all. But I don't blame her, I'm upset too. We were so close, but then that girl had to go and escape! We were so sure that nothing could go wrong, but something did. It's maddening.

"Could you stop pacing please?" I ask her. She turns to me in anger.

"How can I stop pacing when our whole plan is falling apart? And at the hands of a stupid girl no less! I've worked far too long and hard for it to end like this!" She punches a tree and the bark splinters under the force of her fist.

I go up to her and rub her back, "It's okay. We still have time to fix things."

She takes a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, I have a plan," I say with a smirk. She looks up to me.

"Well, are you going to share it or keep it to yourself?" I lean down next to her and whisper my idea into her ear. She laughs, "Oh you're bad."

"I learned from the best."

Once again we're standing on a branch high above the ground. The girl is running around and laughing with blond and pink-haired people. A dark-haired person is watching them from afar, looking indifferent. Still, they look like they're all having fun.

Beside me, a voice speaks up, "Better enjoy yourself now, because the worst is yet to come."

I know she isn't talking to me.

* * *

**A/N: So, woo, we're done! I was going to say something about the chapter, but I totally forgot what. Haha.**

**I really hope you like it :D**

**You know how you can let me know if you did?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**And your name will be right here, along with these fabulous people**

**- THE Night Yagami**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Sarcastic Tofu**

**- Valinor's Twilight (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**Thank you so much!**

**NOW, everyone else, YOU review too!**

**Pleaaassssseee?**


	13. My Depressing Mood Is Only Growing Worse

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short, but Exam Week is next week sooo.**

**That is the reason.**

**Please enjoy the chapter because, well, I want you to?**

**Haha, I hope this ties you over until I'm done all my exams. I have FIVE! UGH!**

* * *

We decided to leave around a half hour after Harumo departed. Well, they decided, I was just in the background, having no say whatsoever. But that's what happens when you tag along; people tend to forget you're there.

Since I'm not a ninja and can't run ridiculously fast, someone has to carry me. I immediately go over to Naruto because the other two are unfitting for the job. I'm afraid that I'll crush Sakura and, to tell you the truth, I really don't want Sasuke to carry me.

For many reasons.

So now I we're running through the forest, me perched on Naruto's back. It's a little uncomfortable and I shift my position every now and then. But I try to keep these movements to a bare minimum; after all, Naruto_ is_ carrying me, and he's only twelve! God, he's awesome.

"So Naruto, where are we going?"

"To find the other scroll so we can make it to the next round!"

"Scrolls?"

"Yeah! We have to-"

Sasuke looks over to us sharply, "You idiots, be quiet! There might be enemies around here!"

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him, but continues on in a quieter voice, "We have to get two kinds of scrolls to make it to the next round. We were already given one, but we gotta find the other one now."

I cock my head, "Where are they?"

"The other guys have them."

I look off to the side, "Of course they're with the other guys."

For the first time since I was here, I take a look at my surroundings. I mean, I _really_ look at them. Sunlight is shining through the leaves, making them turn to a lighter shade of green. Where there aren't leaves, the sun pokes through, scattering sunspots all over. They slide all over the place. On the tree bark, on the small insects crawling everywhere, even on our faces. Whenever we pass through a large spot of sun I look at everyone's faces. The sun lights them up, they're faces glow with the sun's touch. Everything in this forest is so alive, and I contradict my statement from before. This place shouldn't be called the Forest of Death. No, everything here just radiates life.

Except me.

Back when I was alive I tried to never think of death. It was one of those topics that I just tried to ignore. That's what I'd always do. When something was too confusing I would push it far from my mind and pretend it didn't exist. But now I'm stuck in a state that I've been running away from my whole life.

Sasuke stops abruptly on a branch and we follow suit. He stares forwards for a second and then turns to us. "Do you guys feel that?"

Oh no, not again! I slide off Naruto's back and place my feet gingerly on the bark. My eyes dart around us, looking for anything that could possibly be dangerous. I look off the side of the branch and my eyes widen. We're so high up!...This could be dangerous. Swiftly, I look around again, looking for more hazards.

"Yeah," Sakura says as her hand hovers above her thigh pouch shakily.

Naruto does the same, and they all face opposites directions, their backs touching. I didn't really want to get in the middle of that backwards hug, so I moved off to the side. We all stand rigidly for such a long time that I'm sure the coast is clear. Was Sasuke just trying to scare us? WHAT A JERK!

And then I hear Sakura scream. My head whips around to look for the source. And then I see it. I'm astounded at the sight, yet frightened at the same time. My breaths come out shallow, my hands start shaking, and my eyes widen. Of all things, why this?

WHY A HUGE FUCKING SNAKE?!

The massive body of the reptile comes down towards us and we all jump to the side. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all jump to the right while I jump to the left. When the snake makes contact with the bark the branch makes a large cracking noise. That snake practically took the whole branch off! I don't realize the danger of this until I hear another snap and the side that I'm on starts to sink.

Oh, _COME ON!_

My side of the crack hasn't fully fallen off yet, but it's very close. Sakura becomes visible and outstretches her hand to me. "Sora! Hurry, grab on!" I grip the moss that covers the top of the huge limb and try to climb up. However, there are two problems. One, I can only use one hand, being that my other is in a sling. Two, my foot slips on the moss and I slide farther down the branch. I stop eventually, but I'm even farther from Sakura then I was before.

I swallow loudly as I start climbing again, but this time more carefully. The distance between me and Sakura's hand is closing. But the closer I get the more the branch cracks. Sakura looks at me in fear, "Come on Sora, the branch is going to break any second!" I pick up the pace and I'm in reaching distance. Thrusting my hand out, I give one last leapt towards Sakura, and I'm about to grab her hand when the back of her shirt is grasped. The person who has a hold on her throws her backwards and I land on the branch hard, earning me the loudest crack yet. My eyes widen as the branch falls even more. It's completely broken now.

As the branch descends, me on it, I'm left staring at a person with long, black hair. They smirk at me as I'm sent downwards and a feminine screech reaches my ears. _'Sakura!'_ Another, much deeper, scream starts up and I clench my fists. _'What the Hell's going on up there?!_' The person gives me one last farewell wave as they turn around and walk away from the split bark. I start swearing like at sailor at the person, but they don't return. Their smirk stays with me until I hit the ground, and with a gasp, I loose consciousness.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Voices drift in and out of my thoughts. Each one is swirling around my brain, constricting it, begging for me to pay attention. But I can't even make out what they're saying, something about a fall and a tree branch. Why would there be a tree branch in my room? I'm conscious of that I'm lying down, most likely in my bed. My mom should be in any second to shake me awake and tell me to get ready for school.

But she doesn't come. _'Did her alarm not go off again?'_ Damn, now I have to get myself up. If I'm late for school one more time Mr. Purbucheli will kill me. With a great amount of strength, my eyelids flitter open to see a girl with pink hair.

'_Where am I?' _My eyes move around me as I take in my green surroundings. Did this girl kidnap me? Was I sleepwalking? Where in the world _am I? _

And then it all starts flooding back. Above me is Sakura, and I'm lying in her lap. I'm in the Forest of Death. And, I'm dead, so my mom will never wake me up again. Without my noticing it, a small tear falls from my eye and I swipe at it quickly. I sure hope no one saw that.

"Sora, you okay?" Damn, she did notice. Okay, hmmmm.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting the bright sun in my face," ahaha! That was PERFECT! Go me, go me!

"Oh, okay," she says with a smile.

"So, what happened with that guy?" I shiver at the thought of him.

"We took care of him," she says in such a way that makes me want to hide in a corner.

"Oh, okay," I say as I look away. Naruto is pacing around and Sasuke is leaning on the side of a tree. I swear, that's all he ever does. His name should be changed to "Tree Leaner". No, that sounds bad. It takes me a few seconds for me to notice that they haven't realized that I'm awake yet. I go to sit up until something on my shirt catches my attention.

"Um, why is there blood on my shirt?"

"Well, when you hit the ground your wounds reopened," Sakura says while looking down at me. I'm sure you can see how unfair this is, so I'm not even going to say anything.

I sit up slowly, just incase anything else decides to wreck my clothing. When nothing happens I stand up and Naruto and Sasuke realize that I'm awake.

"Hey Sora-chan! How're you feeling?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Dirty," it's the only way I can explain how I feel at this moment.

Sakura stands up also and points her finger to the left, "There's a stream about fifty yards that way if you want."

I smile at her, "Thanks." As I walk in the direction that was pointed out to me, I pass Sasuke. He's looking at me a little strangely and I give him a nervous smile. When I pass him I can still feel his eyes on my back.

Creepy.

I walk for a bit and I wonder what fifty yards means to Sakura. I must be at least a hundred and fifty yards away my now! Maybe I went the wrong way? No, this is the way she pointed. I consider turning around until I see the stream up ahead. FINALLY!

I kneel over and look into the water. The swelling of my eye has gone down a bit. Unfortunately everything else still looks the same. I still have two black eyes, my hair is still a mess, my arms arm still bandaged and now I have blood on my shirt. Dannngggg. I place my right hand in the water, rippling my reflection. My hand cups the liquid and I wash my face as best as I can.

Once done, I look around me. No one is around, and I take this opportunity to let out a few small sobs. I hate crying, I always feel like a baby, but I think that this is a good reason. The pain of losing everyone I cared about and dying hasn't hit me until now. This is actually the first time I've cried since I arrived, and believe me, I'm making up for it.

My small sobs grow louder and more uncontrollable. I pinch my eyes together to try and stop the flow of my tears, but it doesn't help. When I was four my mom had told me to take deep breaths to stop crying, so I try that. But thinking of my mom only makes it worse.

About five minutes later I've had enough of crying, so I plunge my head into the stream. I open my eyes wide under the water, and when I come up I shake the water from my hair. The coldness of the water has stopped my sobs and calmed me down a bit.

When I cry I look like I've just been beat up. This is another reason why I try to never do it. But, this time it doesn't really make a difference because I already was beat up. I never thought something good would come out of getting the shit kicked out of me. Yet, here we are.

"I'm back!" I yell as I run over to them. What if they heard me crying? Best to act as if nothing happened. I continue towards them, but I stop when I see the strange looks on their faces. "Hey, what's wrong?" Did they really hear me?

None make a move; they just stand there, their eyes fixated on the ground. Naruto kicks at the dirt and Sakura rubs her arm. Sasuke is fiddling with something in his pocket. Naruto looks up to me and so do the others. He finally decides to talk after about a minute of staring. "We've been thinking, Sora-chan, and we came to the conclusion that…"

I freeze; all three have growing smirks on their faces. And they're not just any kind of smirk, they're _dangerous_. I take one step back, a sudden fear growing in my chest. The three take note at this and their grins stretch further, making them look even more sadistic. Simultaneously, each snap open their pouch on their thigh. Once they each have a knife Saskue speaks to me.

"You're only in our way."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, what's gunna happen?!?!**

**You'll have to wait!**

**You know what you can do while you wait?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I got got reviews last time and I was overjoyed! So thank you...**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**- ZuZu-Chan (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- A Ribbit Away From Love (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- THE Night Yagami**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Honestly, you kick some major ass.**

**And if you want to kick some major ass, REVIEW!**

**I promise your name will be up here! ;)**


	14. It's All Too Strange If You Ask Me

**A/N: Wow, I Can't believe that I got this written. It's a miracle!!! But really, this time it'll be the last update for a while. Why?**

**BECAUSE EXAM WEEK IS THIS WEEK!!!!**

**Gah, I'm so nervous!**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't super long, but at least it's something! :)**

* * *

People file into the building one by one. Each one wearing black, it would be disrespectful to not be. No one looks up; every eye is directed on the ground. I can't help but think that the mood is fitting for such an occasion.

We wait outside a pair of doors until we are motioned in. Seats fill up quickly and some have to sit on the floor, others stand at the back. The room is uncomfortably quiet except for the muffled sobs coming from the front row.

It's her mom.

My family and I are situated in row over, so I can see what's going on with them. Her mom is crunched over, her face in her hands. A man with major wrinkles is rubbing her back, comforting her. I take a closer look at the man's face. Whoa, it's her dad, does he ever look different.

Sitting a bit off to the side is Tom, his face as hard as stone. It would be an understatement to say that Tom is handsome, the way his short brown hair frames his face is another to make any girl swoon. Not to mention those forest green eyes. Any day I would sigh at just the sight at him. But not today.

Today is about someone else.

My gaze falls to the front of the room, a casket lays there. Ever since I've walked in the room I've been avoiding it, trying to look everywhere but there. Yet, I suppose I can't avoid it forever. However, when I finally look at the face the casket I immediately burst out into tears.

I suppose that it's never seemed real until this moment. Perhaps I always thought that she would just kick open my front door, a smile on her face while saying, _"Just kidding!" _But now when I see her lifeless form in that casket I know she's never coming back. She left me; she's left me all alone.

The pastor of the church walks up to the front of the room and starts talking about life and death. But I only hear bits and pieces, my sobs cover up the rest. I keep pulling the complimentary tissues out of the box, and soon I've run out. I look around for more as I try to swallow my sobs.

Then a box is placed in front of me. I take one and look up at Tom as I blow my nose. He takes a seat next to me as I keep pulling tissues out of the box. My breaths are more like hiccups and when I try to stop crying I choke on my tears. Tom is staring forward the whole time.

To my surprise a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and pull me towards them. It's Tom, and I look up at him, but he keeps looking forward.

"Please, don't cry. If you do then I might join you," he says in a whisper. Upon closer inspection I'm able to see that his eyes are brimmed in red and are all puffy. Looks like he's already had his share of crying.

I hiccup while trying to muffle my sobs. Tom brings me closer to him and rubs the top of my head. "Don't worry, wherever she is, it's a better place."

I nod my head, because really, what else can I hope for?

-*-*-*-*-*-

Math used to be the thing that confused me the most. No matter how many times someone explained something I would just not get it. In grade seven I actually had to get a tutor just so I could pass the class! It was so frustrating that math became my least favorite subject.

But there is an upside to math. No matter how many times you add two and two together, the answer will always be four. No questions, no exceptions. The laws of math are set in stone, they will never change. Unlike people.

You see people don't follow set rules. They surprise you all the time; the way they act is something that can't be guessed. People are ever-changing, just like the seasons. Oh yeah, they're also very good at deceiving.

I'm thrown on the ground once again, and I hold my side as I cough up blood. I look up to my attackers with both anger and sadness. Why are they doing this?!

Naruto comes up and pushes down on my stomach with his foot. He leans down beside me, with his knife pushed against my neck, "Now Sora, tell me, just how _are_ you feeling right now?"

Answering him is just about the last thing I want to do right now, but I still do nonetheless, "Confused."

He leans even closer to me, "Good."

His foot collides with the side of my face and I cry out, not from pain, but from the feeling of betrayal. Naruto smirks down at me as I hold the side of my face, tears streaming out my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I shriek at him.

I sit up a tiny bit, but a blow to the back of my head knock me back down. The hard ground scratches my face, and I turn to see Sakura above me, her arms folded. She's the one who answers me, "I thought we already told you, you're in our way!"

My body twists around as I look at her, tears blurring my vision, "Why didn't you just leave me behind then? Why do _this_?"

"Its fun," speaks a cold voice from behind me.

I clench my fist from my spot on the ground. Is that the real reason, or is there something that they're not telling me? Does the village think that I'm a threat, so they're trying to get rid of me? I brush my tears away. No, it can't be that, that's just too cruel.

The back of my jacket is gripped as I'm pulled up off the ground. I'm left staring into cold, black eyes. He smirks at me, and then pushes me against the back of a tree with brute strength. Just how is he so strong?! Struggling underneath his grip, I look at the face of someone who I once trusted. My voice cracks as I speak, "I thought we were friends."

The back of his hand slides gently across my cheek as he whispers softly to me, "You know, you were so easy to fool, you believed whatever we said." His finger traces my jaw line, "You didn't think that we would ever be friends, did you?"

I avoid making eye contact with him and he bellows out. My head turns to him rapidly, did he just _laugh_? More strong laughs come out of him and he wipes an invisible tear, "Wow, you are just too much!"

My teeth clench together, I've had just about enough of this! A glare etches itself on my face, and it's all directed towards him. Then, with all my strength, I shove him off me and take the knife that one of them had thrown at me out of my thigh. I hold the knife tightly and Sasuke, once he recovers from the shock of the shove, laughs at me once again.

"What are you laughing at now?!" I yell at him.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you think that you're actually going to hurt me."

"What makes you think I'm not? I'll do it!" I scream at his as I grip the knife tighter. However, my hand is trembling.

Sasuke spreads his arms wide, "Okay then, take your best shot."

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls from behind him, but he just waves her off.

"It's alright, Sakura. She won't do it," he says with a smirk. My anger rises to a new level and I charge at Sasuke, my knife ready. As I come up closer to him I raise the knife higher as I take the last step towards him.

And then I drop the knife.

I fall to my knees right beside it, my head hanging in shame. He's right, I can't do it. Even though they betrayed me, I can't hurt them, I just can't. I mean, how can I hurt someone who I'm supposed to protect?

But somehow, it's more than that. Their supposed friendship helped me adapt to this new world. And even though it was all a lie, I wouldn't trade it, not one part of it. I cry once again and I want to smack myself. Jeez, I'm such a crybaby lately.

Sasuke looks down at me, his face showing no emotion. Without looking away, he speaks to his teammates, "Will you two leave us alone?"

"Huh, but why?" Naruto whines.

Sasuke looks at Naruto sharply, "Just go!"

The two grumble audibly as they turn to leave us. I watch them leave, and my eyes look after them long after they've left my vision. Sasuke, on the other hand, keeps looking at me.

"You're really stupid, you know that?"

Without looking at him, I speak to him very calmly, "Yeah, I know."

"You could have killed me."

This time I look up at him, "No, I couldn't"

"Well then, that's too bad for you."

And then I'm flying through the air. Sasuke is attacking me, hurting me. I clench my eyes shut, he's serious about this. Every time I push myself up, I get thrown back down. Why is this happening? Surely this can't be real. Can it?

Footsteps travel over to me, and I stay in my position on the ground. I no longer have the will to stand up. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're going to die," Sasuke says as he struts over to me.

"No."

Sauske stops a few feet away and cocks an eyebrow, "No what?"

"You're…lying," I say as I stand up with my remaining strength.

A smirk slides on to Sasuke's face, "You stupid girl, I'm not lying."

"Yes…you…are," I breathe out.

"Hm, well we'll just see about that."

In a flash he's in front of me and his hand wraps around my throat, constricting my airway. I gasp for air as I'm lifted into the air. My legs kick about and I try to hit him, but I can't reach him.

His hand tightens around my throat and I struggle for air. Is this how it's going to end? If it is I'll be seriously disappointed. But at the same time not, because this is a perfect example of irony.

You know what, no; I'd still be seriously disappointed.

My vision gets blurry and my body feels even weaker than before. I look at Sasuke and our eyes meet. Usually Sasuke's eyes hold nothing, they never show any emotions. Right now, as I look into his eyes, I see something maniacal. Sure, Sasuke isn't the nicest guy around, he's rude and insulting, but he's not evil. So the moment I look into his eyes I know the truth.

I know it isn't him.

I smirk at the imposter and his smile drops. "What is it?" he asks me.

His grip is so tight that it's a challenge to choke out my words, "You're not him!"

And just like that, he drops me on the ground. The Sasuke imposter takes a few steps back, his eyes wide. His hands go up to his face and he feels around until his finger stops on his cheek. What the Hell is he doing, now's not the time to be feeling your face!

Then I see it. Underneath his finger is a thin line. He keeps tracing it with his finger and it seems to be growing. The more he touches it the more the line extends down his face. His face holds the look of being surprised, but it soon turns to anger. Anger that is directed at me.

"You bitch! What did you do?!" He lunges at me and I lunge right back at him.

Oh he's _so_ going down.

We knock against each other and to my surprise I end up being the one who wins. It's like his inhuman strength from before has vanished into thin air. His back hits the ground roughly and I land on his stomach. When we landed his head smashed the ground, earning him another thin line across his right eye. This is when I notice what it truly is; it's not a line at all.

It's a crack.

My right hand grabs hold of his shirt as I bring him closer to me. "Who the Hell are you?!" I toss him back at the ground as I throw a punch across his face, resulting in the previous crack to grow across his face. His right eye is closed from the crack and the side of his cheek is slowly crumbling away. Yet the bastard still smirks.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?!" I screech as I tremble from anger. Its one thing to try and kill me, but it's another completely when you try to kill me while looking like my friends. Honestly, how low is that?

I throw one more punch, this time at his mouth, and it almost completely cracks away. The faker tries with the best of his ability to still smirk, "Your soul."

My eyes widen and I'm thrown off him. I roll on my side and stand up quickly enough to see "Sasuke" jump at me. I move out of the way and he flies past.

"Leave me alone!"

I turn on my heel as I start running away. My heart is pounding, what did he mean by "my soul"? I gulp down the bile that has risen to my mouth. This is getting too weird.

I sneak a peek behind me, and to my relief I see that he isn't following me. I smile as I keep running. Haha, he's so stupid he can't even keep up with me! What a loserrr-

"And where do you think you're going?"

Stopping in my tracks, I whip my head around to see a boy with a cracked face standing in my way. "How-"

But he interrupts me as he takes a step forward, "Now, how about that soul." His mouth stretches across his face unnaturally and sharp teeth protrude out. I let of a scream out of fear as I turn around, but he's there once again. His hand grabs my hair and pulls me closer to him. My eyes widen as he opens his mouth wide like a snake. He draws closer to me and I can see my reflection in his teeth.

I scan all over for something to use, something that'll get me out of this situation. But there's nothing. Nothing's going to save me now, it's all me in this moment. But what can I really do? One of my arms is immobile and the other one is very close to it. My leg is cut pretty badly, so a kick is out of the question.

And then I catch sight of the cracks on his face. How did that even happen? Let's see, he was strangling me, my eyesight became dizzy, and then I said that he wasn't Sasuke….that's it!

His mouth is spread wide enough now that my whole head could fit in. I spit out my words quick because my situation calls for swiftness.

"Let me go you imposter!"

And he does as told. His jaw snaps back into position and he staggers backwards, his hands covering his face. I, on the other hand, approach him. "That's right, why don't you leave because you're obviously not him!"

He whips his head to the side as he shrieks, "Shut up! You're wrong!"

"Not Sasuke, not Sasuke, not Sasuke!"

Cracking noises come from his direction as he keeps screaming. I continue with my attacks and soon the cracks crawl over his whole body. His arms, legs and face are completely covered. He's finished. I know it, he knows it, and it's time to deal the finishing blow. But it's not with words; no I'm taking this fucker out myself. Running up to him, I pull back my fist and plant a punch on the side of his face.

And then he shatters.

His whole body just breaks into tiny pieces, scattering on the ground among the clothes that he was wearing. As the pieces flutter to the ground I look at my fist. It's bleeding, almost as if I punched glass.

Kneeling down, I pick up one of the shards on the ground. The one I picked up looks like his mouth, but in regular form. Not it's creepy one. I pass the piece through my fingers as I examine it only to find that it _is_ a piece of glass. What's going on here? I bring the piece closer to my face.

"See you soon," the shard says and I throw it down on the ground with a shriek. Did that piece of glass just speak to me? I stomp on the piece and dash far away from that pile of talking glass.

Perhaps I've gone crazy.

-*-*-*-*-*-

With a jolt I spring up from my place on the ground. Frantically, I look around for any signs of talking glass. But there's nothing. Only trees surround me. Oh yeah, and a huge branch.

I look up above me; I guess I really did fall. But how far? That's the real question. I raise my right hand to feel my head, when something red on it catches my attention. I bring it towards me and I'm shocked at the sight.

My hand is bleeding.

I raise an eyebrow at the wound. When did that get there? My eyes widen when I make the connection. The wound looks exactly from my dream! My head snaps down to my pants, and I pray that nothing is wrong.

But there it is. The left leg of my jeans has blood smeared all over it. I gulp as I move a slice in the denim to the side. I'm cut, and it's in the same place as in my dream.

Just what is going on around here?

* * *

**A/N: So there we go!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And just what **_**is**_** going on? Do any of you know?**

**Let me know your theories through the magic of....**

**REVIEWING!**

**Now, a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! **

**- ZuZu-Chan**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**- Melody Kari Starlight (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- A Ribbit Away From Love**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- Ookami girl15 (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**I read my reviews whenever I need inspiration! So in short, you inspire me!!!!**

**So please review again!**

**Or, you other people could even review for the first time! :D**


	15. What Happened To You?

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I said no more updates for a while, but I just couldn't help it, inspiration struck.**

**Plus I'm a frequent procrastinator.**

**Also, if any of you are interested in knowing, I think I did KICKASS on my Social part A exam. No big deal or anything...**

**Haha, but anyways, please enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

It's amazing at how long it seems like I've been gone. If I count in my head, I think that it's been around three days, but it sure doesn't feel like it. When I don't think about it, it feels as if it's been around two weeks. The only other time that this has happened to me was when I went on a camping trip for school. So many activities were jam packed into each day that by the end of the trip it felt like I had been gone for a month.

Stifling a yawn, I continue down my path. I am so exhausted that it's hard to carry on. I can only manage because I'm so awesome.

Just kidding. Wouldn't it suck if I were that conceited?

Anyways, it's become clear to me that I have been separated from the others. This sucks major ass. I mean, I _just _find them, only to loose them. Like honestly, what's with this streak of bad luck that I seem to be on lately?

I stumble through the forest, my eyes scanning everywhere for them. "Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Where are you?" I shriek with my hands cupping the side of my mouth. My right leg is slowing me down, and it's quite annoying, along with my other injuries. I've already had to cut up my shirt to wrap it around my leg and hand to stop the bleeding. _'Well, there goes another one of my shirts.' _

And before you say anything, no, I am not walking around without a shirt on. Please, give me some credit, I have class you know.

That's why my jacket is zipped up.

As I continue my search, I realize that the forest, once you get past the beauty of it, is quite boring. I sigh, looks like I'll have to entertain myself.

"Walllking through the forrrest! Walking through the foreessstttt," I sing out loudly, then without warning, I jump into a crouching position and whisper harshly, "_of Death!"_ And then I let out a round of laughs from my stupidity.

I start to spin around, my right arm outstretched while my left is raised. "Spinning through the forrrest! Spinning through the foreessstttt," my voice rings out. I'm definitely no singer, but no one's around, so it's okay. Then, just like before I crouch down and whisper, "_Of Death!_" I spin around and around, my head becoming dizzy. I stop spinning and skip forward. "Skippinnnng through the forrrest! Skipping through—"

That's when I almost run into someone.

With a scream, I jump back in surprise. My right hand is ready to karate chop anyone, but then I see that it's a man wearing similar clothes to Naruto's teacher, whose name escapes me. But, either way, if he's wearing the same clothes there shouldn't be any need for alarm. Yet.

"Hello Sora, would you please come with me?" Hm, how does he know my name? It's a bit creepy. But then again everything that's been happening to me lately has been creepy.

"Uh, no, I don't go off with strangers," oh man if my mom could only see me now, "see ya later!" I turn around and start walking away, the "Reason for alarm" alarm is ringing loudly in my head. But the guy just grabs my arm, stopping my movement. I turn to look at him with a glare, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"You're coming with me," the guy says. Jeez, could you be any more talkative? Note the sarcasm.

"Who the Hell are you even?" I say, getting a little ticked off. It's like, come on, I have something important to do. Nice meeting you and everything, but I gotta go.

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"Then it looks like I won't be going with you," I say as I pull my arm away from the man and start walking away sluggishly. I lift my foot and go to put it down, but it never reaches the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I say as I'm picked up by the man and thrown over his shoulder. "Hey, you, stop that!" I scream as I struggle some more, but the man's grip is like iron! "No! Let me go, I have to help them! STOP!" I'm facing backwards on his back, so I can't do any of my three protection moves. Maybe if my legs were longer I could kick him, but I'm stuck with these accursed short legs.

We're jumping through the forest and I continue to struggle. What am I going to do? More importantly, what is _he_ going to do? Is he going to _rape_ me? Oh please, not that! If he does my innocence will be ruined and I'll never get married!

Getting ahead of myself here. Okay, what are you supposed to yell when someone's raping you? Obviously not rape, 'cause no one wants to see that. But it's something else, something everyone wants to see…a fire!

"Fire!" I shout at the top of my lungs, "fire! Fire, fire, fire, FIRE!!!!!" this had better work!

The man carrying me looks to me in disgust, "Would you shut up?!" Wow, what a mean tone! He was quiet just a minute ago, but now he's yelling at me in anger. Why do I seem to have that affect on people?

Ignoring him, I shout again, "Fire, and it's a big one, hurry, someone come put it out! Fire!"

"Ugh, I've had enough of this," the man says and a cloud of smoke surrounds us.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I say as my vision becomes clouded with smoke. When everything clears I see that we are now in a small, white room. How did we get here? Weren't we just in a freaking forest?!?!

The man who kidnapped me throws me to the ground non-to nicely. I stare at him incredulously; can he not see that I'm injured? "What was that for?!" But, he ignores me and just walks out of the room. What a prick! I'm just about to chase after him until a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello, and you must be Sora."

"Huh?" I question as I turn my head to stare behind me. There stands a woman in her late twenties in a purple t-shirt and tan capri pants. She has red hair that's pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Um, hello. Who are you?"

She lets out a small giggle, "My name's Wano, and I'm here to heal your wounds."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Sort of," she says with a wink. Why does everyone answer with "sort of" when I ask if they're a doctor?

I look around, there's only a bed in the room. How is she going to heal me when she doesn't have any doctor equipment? Wano motions over to the bed, "Please, take a seat." I do as told, and I hop on the bed. Wano moves over to me and inspects my body for a minute. "Sora, would you please remove your jacket?"

My eyes widen, "What? WHY?!" I scream at her, completely freaked out.

Wano giggles again, "I have to look at your wounds silly!"

Oh yeah, right, I knew that.

Hesitantly, I remove my jacket to expose my wrapped up middle. Wano inspects the bandages then looks up to me, "Who applied these bandages? They're very well done."

"My friend," I say as Wano starts to take off the bandages slowly. My face is burning up with embarrassment. When all the bandages are off I'm completely mortified, I don't even know this woman and she's seeing more than even my mom has seen!

"Oh my," I hear from the person in front of me and I look down to see what she's talking about. My eyes widen when I see what the concern in her voice really means. The cuts that my side and shoulder received are incredibly infected. A think line of read surrounds each cut and a clear fluid is leaking from them. I avert my eyes, no longer wishing to see the state of my body. Wano looks up to me, "How were you able to move with such injuries?"

"Um, I have a huge pain tolerance?" I try.

Wano looks skeptic, but says nothing else. All she does is place her hands above my wounds, to which they start glowing green.

"WHOA! Get your freaky hands away from me!" I scream as I move to the far side of the bed. Wano smiles at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that scare you?"

I give her a "WTF?" look. "Um, yeah it did! Your hand was glowing fucking green!"

She makes a 'tsk' sound as she shakes her head, "Such vulgar language for someone so young."

"That's what you chose to comment on?!"

Wano tilts her head to the side, "Was there something else?"

"Yeah, wanna explain to me exactly _how_ your hands glow green?"

"Why, that's just my chakra," she says, but my confused look on my face makes her continue, "My chakra is what will heal you. It's nothing to be afraid of, really."

"What's chakra?"

Wano giggles some more and it's starting to get on my nerves. "I'm afraid that there's not enough time to tell you now, but there will come a time when there is."

"Not enough time? What are you talking—" I start, but she just moves over to me and places her hands over my cuts again. The green glow appears again, and I flinch away from it. Wano gives me a reassuring smile and I relax a bit. After a few minutes I'm amazed to see that my cuts are slowly starting to heal until they're completely gone.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" I yell as I look at my middle. No more cuts! Hurrah!

"Now, is there anything else I should know about?" Wano asks me. I look at her with embarrassment.

"Well…."

-*-*-*-*-*-

When I wake up I feel like I'm in heaven. For the first time in what feels like forever I've gotten a goodnight's sleep in a real bed. That's right, a _real_ bed, not some forest floor or a tree branch. Turning over in bed, I snuggle into the sheets more.

I hear the door open, but I pretend that I'm asleep because I'm still tired. Footsteps come my way and stop at the side of the bed. I can feel their eyes on me, and it's starting to make me uncomfortable. There no sound for a while and I start to freak out. _'What are they doing?'_

And then my covers are ripped off me. My eyes shoot open as I see that the person who ripped them off was Wano. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Someone wants to speak with you," she says with a smile.

"Someone? Do I even get to know who this person is?"

"Nope," she says, "now come with me."

With a sigh I squirm out of the bed and follow Wano. When we exit the room we find ourselves in a poorly lit hallway. I stop to look at it, but Wano keeps walking so I have to run to keep up. My bare feet patter against the cold floor as I come up beside her. Last night we had to throw away every single piece of clothing I was wearing, except my jacket. There was no way that I was going to let them throw that out, I love it too much.

I had no extra clothes because I had dropped my bag somewhere back in the forest, and I was _not_ going back for it. So Wano lent me an extra pair of clothes. The act was nice and everything, but there was a small problem. Wano is about five inches taller than me, so even though she lent me capris I keep tripping over them.

We come up to a door at the end of the hallway and Wano motions me in, "Here we are!" she says with a bright smile. I wave farewell as I open the door and close it behind me.

The room is very dark, I have to blink several times just to adjust my eyes to the lack of light. I'm soon able to see a figure sitting at a desk. Just when I'm able to see clearly they speak up.

"Hello Sora." With wide eyes, I realize that the figure is the Hokage. He looks pissed.

Then again, I would be too. I mean, I promised him that I wouldn't go into the Chunin Exams. And what do I do? I went into the Chunin Exams. With a hard look on his face he motions for me to sit in a chair just off to my right. I don't really want to do it, but the look in his eyes say, _"Sit down or you'll regret it."_

So with a large gulp I shuffle over to the chair and take a seat. Fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, I attempt to strike up a peaceful conversation.

"Um, hello, how's it going?" I say, trying to be nice, or at least trying to bring down the intense atmosphere. But he just keeps on with his penetrating stare.

"Not good Sora, not good."

I speak nervously to him, "Oh, um, why is that?"

"Well, not only have you intruded on one of the most important ninja events, but you have disobeyed me."

I lean forward a bit as I say, "Hokage, you have to understand! I was only—" But he raises his hand to silence me, and I sit back in my chair. Oh, I am in deep shit.

The old man turns his head to the side to look at the door. "I'm afraid that it's too late for explanations, Sora. I told you before that if you broke your promise to me that there would be consequences," he turns to look in my direction and I stiffen at the look. "And believe me, there will."

I gulp, _'What could he have in mind?'_

-*-*-*-*-*-

I expected many things for my punishment. Like get kicked out of the village, beaten to a bloody pulp, or even killed. But in no way did I predict this. Nope, I was very shocked when I was given my sentence. At first I laughed, because it was utterly ridiculous. But then I saw that the Hokage wasn't laughing. I shift the position of my hands that are starting to fall asleep.

"Stop moving Sora, stools aren't supposed to move," the Hokage says to me, his eyes never straying from the action in front of us. That's right, I am now the Hokage's personal slave for…well I don't know how long, but I'm guessing that it'll be a while. As of now I am on stool duty.

We're in a large room and all the ninja teams that made it here are on the second level, along with us. Groups started arriving yesterday, but today was the deadline. Once everyone arrived they moved up to the second level. I've been listening intently since everyone's arrival to see if I heard any one of six people's voices. Unfortunately, there was a lot of noise going on, and I could barely make out voices coming from five feet away.

But I can still have hope. I have to believe that they made it. Beeping noises come from a huge screen, and it spits out the names of who will fight. I try to read the names, but one of the Hokage's bodyguards is in my way.

"Um, excuse me?" I say nicely to the man. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. I repeat, "Um, excuse me." Still, nothing. "Excuse me! Sir! Can you please scram?" I yell at him, finally getting tired of being ignored.

The Hokage's foot comes down hard on my back, shutting me up. I turn to look at him, "Silence is golden Sora."

Great, what is he now, a movie theatre poster?

The fight starts, but I can't see who it is. "Hey Hokage, who's fighting right now?"

"Shh, stools can't speak," the Hokage says, once again not looking at me. I grumble as I stare back down at the cement floor. This is so not good for my knees.

A clang of metal and a grunt comes from below and I crane my neck to see what's going on. No dice. I lean up and over a bit, and then look at the Hokage. He doesn't say anything or even look at me. Leaning over some more I catch a glimpse of blue, and then I fall on my face, the Hokage's feet landing on my head.

"Get back up Sora, my feet aren't elevated enough," the Hokage says to me.

I say some unintelligible words under my breath as I get back into stool position. Damn that old man!

A few more grunts later and the battle is over. I breathe a sigh of relief, one down, only about a gazillion to go. Squirming underneath the Hokage's feet, I close my eyes. This little adventure of mine sure has made me tired. I start to nod off before a voice snaps my consciousness back into gear.

"Yeah, way to go Sasuke!"

My mind springs into action at the mention of his name._ 'Sasuke! He's alright!'_ I'm so overjoyed that I roll out from underneath the Hokage's feet and leapt upwards so that I can get a visual. Once up, I rush over to the metal bar, only to see Mr. Pricksworth standing in the middle of the room.

"Sasuke!" I yell with a bright smile on my face. Said person turns to stare at me, along with everyone else in the room. Some even call out to me.

"Sora!"

"You're alive!"

"Great jumping pancakes, Sora! How I've missed you!"

But those comments are far off. In this moment, it's just me and him. Our eyes lock and we're suddenly the only one's in the room. His stare has no emotion in it, but that's just Sasuke being Sasuke. Any moment now he'll call me a loser and—

Sasuke turns away from me. My smile drops off my face and I'm left staring at his retreating back. Why isn't he saying anything? Why isn't he insulting me? This isn't right, he shouldn't be acting like this. Never since I've known him has he failed to cut me down when I smiled his way. So why now?

Sasuke's teacher meets him at the bottom of the stairs and talks to him for a few seconds, to which he leads him through a pair of double doors. One of the Hokage's bodyguards pulls my back over to him, and I once again become a stool.

I can hear Naruto and someone else trying to convince a bodyguard to let them through, but no such thing happens. They call out to me, but I'm unable to respond. My mind keeps replaying the sight of Sasuke turning his back on me over and over. It's at this point when I realize it.

During the time that we were separated, something happened. And I'm going to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all know what happened! lol**

**But anyways, another chapter finished! Wow!!!**

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers!**

**- ZuZu-Chan**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- THE Night Yagami**

**It brings joy to my heart when I see all of your reviews.**

**Oh how I love you so!**

**If you want my love then all you have to do is something very special, yet easy.**

**REVIEW!**

**It doesn't even take a long time, that's the beauty of it! :D**


	16. Valentine's Day Bonus Chapter

**A/N: I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever! And when I do, it's only this small chapter!**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**But anyways, my exams are done, and I got decent marks on all of them! Woo hoo! **

**But anyways, here's a special Valentine's Day chapter. I tried to make it sweet, I really did. :)**

* * *

This is officially the worst day of the year. As if Christmas isn't bad enough, I also have to deal with this holiday. This horrible, horrible holiday.

AS I walk to my kitchen, I'm aware of knocking at my door, but I ignore it. I also ignore the screaming thats coming from outside my apartment. I walk past my front door and see dozens of letters that have been slipped under the door. I shudder, _'Never reading those.' _

I enter the kitchen and I saunter over to my fridge. I reach into my fridge and pull out a carton of milk. I pour the remaining contents into a glass and then throw away the empty container. Muffled voices call to me, and I try my best to ignore them. Heading over to my kitchen table, I take a seat. I bring the cool glass up to my lips and take a large gulp.

"What's up?!" Sora calls to me as she flings open my patio door and I spit out the milk that I had just drank.

Sora looks at me with disappointment, "You shouldn't waste your milk Sasuke."

I turn to glare at her, "What are you doing here?"

Walking over to the fridge, she motions to my door. That's still being banged on. "I came to see how my favorite neighbor is holding up!"

"I'm your only neighbor."

"Small details, small details," she says as she opens up the fridge door. "Do you have anything to eat?" Sora asks as she sticks her head into my fridge.

"Did you only come here to eat my food?"

She peeks over the top of the fridge door, "Nooooo, why would you say that?" I sigh as she leans back into the fridge. But, to my surprise, she soon resurfaces. "Sasuke! What is wrong with you?!"

"You idiot, what are you talking about?"

"You only have two things in your fridge, both of which taste disgusting!"

"They're not disgusting."

"Yes, they are! Tomatoes and rice balls are disgusting!" she says while crossing her arms.

"Strawberries are disgusting," I say, insulting her favorite food. One day she came over and gave me a box of strawberries to put in my fridge. When I asked her why, she said it was because there was a sale on them, and there was no more room left in her fridge.

"Your face is disgusting!" she says while pointing an incriminating finger at me.

"Very mature."

She puffs out her cheeks and joins me at my table. Once seated, she looks up to me, the pout no longer on her face. "You know, you really should do something about them," she says while sticking her thumb in the direction of my door.

I sigh, "I've tried."

She stands up abruptly and slams her hands on the table, "Try harder! Those girls are so loud, I can't even think in my own apartment!" Her eyes get a dreamy look in them, "And just seeing all the chocolate they're giving you…" she shakes her head and focuses again, "it makes me angry!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Why would it make _you_ angry?"

"Because I don't get any! I tried to get a piece of chocolate and one of those girls just about ripped my head off when she saw me!"

"Well, that's what you get for trying to take something that's not yours," I say with a smirk.

"Don't be mean. You and I both know that you're not going to eat any of that chocolate," an incriminating finger is pointed at me.

"I might eat it," I comment with a shrug.

She puts an elbow on the table and leans forward with her eyebrow raised. "Mhm, oh yeah, that's the truth right there. In fact, I think that's the truest statement I've heard. Ever."

"Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

Sora beams at me, "I don't believe in overkill!"

"Obviously," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hmpf! Well whatever!" she says while leaning back in her chair and playing with a strand of hair. Minutes pass by, and she still sits there. I start to tap my foot.

"Why are you here?" I say, annoyance clear in my voice.

She shrugs, "Dunno, had nothing better to do I guess."

Scowling, I point to my door, "Well, then leave."

Her eyes go wide, "No way! If they see me come out of your apartment they'll kill me!" I raise an eyebrow. "No, no, no, Sasuke, like actually kill. Like with a rusty knife or a dirty needle."

"This sounds like a _you_ problem," I tell her as I put my empty glass in my sink.

"Please Sasuke! Let me stay! I promise I won't bother you!"

"You're lying."

"Yeaaah, I'm lying," she says sheepishly.

"How did you even get over here?"

"I jumped from my balcony onto yours! And let me tell you, that was no piece of cake!"

"Well then, go back that way."

With the wave of the hand, she stands up. "Okay then, but I'll take the front door," she reaches the door and puts her hand on the doorknob. "Just don't blame me if someone gets in," she giggles, "Oh my, I wonder what would happen if then did!" She looks to me with a smirk, "Well, see you later!"

In a second I'm beside her and I slam my hand on the door. She looks at me with a smile and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you can stay."

"Woo! Alright, let's do something!" she says while throwing her hands in the air and walking back into my apartment. I grumble. I hate the fact the she knows how to get what she wants.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Never once in my life have I looked forward to Valentine's Day. I'm one of those people who just think of it as a pointless holiday. I mean sure, I love the chocolate part of it, but nothing else. Every time Valentine 's Day rolls around, I want to climb into a hole and not resurface until the day is over. The day just reminds me of my terrible love life.

My school used to do two things for Valentine's Day. The first was matchmaker forms. You fill out a piece of paper and a computer spits out who your matches are from your school. This would have been a great conversation starter if I got some hot guy as my number one. But, alas, the world hates me. I only ever got gross people.

The second thing is flower grams. A couple days before Valentine's Day, my school would sell roses to people willing to buy them for their special someone. This one thing was, basically, a popularity contest. It was apparent who was the most popular by who got the most roses.

I remember one year where Emily got twelve roses, a whole bouquet. She walked around all day, her flowers in hand. People were talking about how she was so lucky to get so many. And one jerk off even decided to comment on the girl next to her who carried no roses.

That person was me.

So it's safe to say that I hate Valentine's Day. But maybe I'm just bitter.

I peek through the peephole in Sasuke's door, eyeing the chocolate. Unfortunately, there has been a steady flow of girls all day. If there weren't girls out there, I would so be all over that chocolate age ago.

But as I look out the peephole now, I notice no one outside. Seeing this as my one and only chance, I throw open the door, grab handfuls of the stuff, jump back in the apartment and slam the door. I sink to the floor, the sweets in my arms, and laugh. I did it! I got the chocolate!

"What was that noise?" Sasuke calls from the living room. I had excused myself to go to the "bathroom" but really, I came to check on the chocolate. I snicker as I come into the living room. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of me carrying the chocolate, and I drop it at his feet.

"Special delivery!" I say with a grin. Sasuke stares at the pile, and then up to me.

"How did you get this?"

"I went outside, duh! There were no girls at the moment, so I grabbed them up!" I grin, "So go ahead, and pig out on your chocolate!"

Sasuke scans the pile and frowns, "There's no way."

"Feel happy! I didn't even get any chocolate!" Then it strikes me. I'm not getting any chocolate this year either! Damn!

"Then you can have some of mine," he says while handing me a pink bag from his pile. Surprised that Sasuke is actually being nice to me, I try to look at his face, but he's facing away from me. So I Grab the bag and smile as I unwrap it. Oh my God, chocolate! MMMMMM!

"Thank you!" I say as I grab the chocolate and stuff it in my mouth. When it first touches my taste buds, I want to melt. Whoever made this chocolate is a fucking genius! I check the bag, to see if the person wrote their name on the bag. My spirits drop when I realize that they didn't. Now I'll never know who made such a wonderful thing!

As I stuff my face with chocolate, I noticed Sasuke staring at me. I hold a piece out to him, "Want some?"

"No," he says in a monotonous voice.

"Suit yourself!" I say as I continue eating. I push the thought of how many calories I'm eating from my mind. I don't want to know.

A thought strikes me, and I look to Sasuke who has a disgusted look on his face. "Hey, have you ever given a girl something on Valentine's Day?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yeah," he says in a flat voice. My mouth drops open.

"What?! No way! What did you get her?!" I scream at him while leaning forward.

"Chocolate," he says, turning his head away from me.

Taking my elbow, I jab him in the side. "Oh really? Just who is this girl? Your girrrrllllfriend?"

He scoffs, "Of course not."

I sit back, scratching my head, "Well, who is she then?" Sasuke traces some designs on the floor and looks off to the side. I move closer and try to look at him, but his gaze doesn't meet mine. "Come on! You can tell me, I'm excellent at keeping secrets," I point my thumb to my chest.

He looks at me intently, his face showing no emotion. "You."

I look down at the chocolate in my hand, and then back at him. "Noooo, you're lying," I say to him, but deep down, I hope he's not. Don't ask me why.

"No I'm not. You're the first girl I've given something to."

"It's because I'm so special, isn't it?" I say while fluttering my eyelashes.

"More like because you're so annoying," he says with a smirk.

"Don't be like that! We were having a moment!"

"Having a moment my ass."

I punch him in the arm, "We were having a moment, and you know it!"

"Whatever," he says as he places his hands behind his head and lies down on the floor. The sun has started to set and it casts an orange glow throughout the room. We sit in silence, but it's not awkward. We're just enjoying each other's company. I sigh as I lean back on my hands.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't come over just because I had nothing better to do." I look down at Sasuke to see that he has an eyebrow raised and I continue. "Well, I was in town today, and everywhere I looked there were couples. Couples holding hands, couples feeding each other sweets, even couples who were all over each other!" I shudder at the memory. "It got me thinking, and I realized something." I look to him, "Wanna know what it was?"

"Not really-" he starts, but I cut him off because I don't want to hear any of his sass.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking. At that moment I thought, _'I really hate Valentine's Day!'_ " I say with a smile on my face. Sasuke's looking at me, so I direct my gaze to him, "Then I thought, _'Why don't I spend today with someone who hates the day just as much as me?'_ and you were the only one who came to mind."

"Lucky me."

I look to him with sad eyes and a sad smile, "Do you really hate me being here so much?"

Sasuke looks surprised, and then looks down at the ground. "No, I don't."

I throw my hands in the air, "Ha, I knew it! You love it when I come over!"

He looks at me incredulously, "What happened to that sad attitude just a moment ago?"

I wiggle my finger, "It's called _acting_, Sasuke, and _you_ fell for it."

He looks away and crosses his arms, "Hn."

I laugh and my eyes drift to the large pile in front of us. "Hey, you should really eat some of this chocolate," I say while looking over his pile of sweets. I pick up a small, blue box and hold it out to him.

"I'd rather not," he says while pushing my hand away.

I shove it back in his face, "Just eat some! These girls made these for you!"

"No, I don't want them," he growls. I open the box, take out the chocolate, and grasp it in my hand

"Say ah~!" I say while holding the piece of chocolate over my head. I aim for his mouth, but he moves out of the way.

"Stay away from me," he tells me as he moves to the other end of the room.

"Eat it!" I say as I run towards him, chocolate in hand.

"No!" he says as runs away from me.

"Just one bite!"

"Leave me alone, you're such a loser!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do!"

I laugh as we run around his apartment. Sure, Valentine's Day back home sucked, but here it's fun. As I smear some chocolate on Sasuke's face, I realize that maybe, just maybe, Valentine's Day isn't all that bad.

Sasuke tries to wipe the chocolate off his face and I can only laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Bada bing bada boom! We are done!**

**Please let me know what you thought, and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**A huge thank you to my previous reviewers!**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**- ZuZu-Chan**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**I just adore it when people review my story**

**So review, please!**

**Happy (almost) Valentine's Day!**


	17. The Battle Between You And Me

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the slow update! **

**Oh yeah, no big deal but my story is now OVER 60 ****000 WORDS!**

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

I haven't seen Sasuke since then. Ever since he left that room I've been waiting for his return, but he hasn't even come back to his apartment. At least, he hasn't been home whenever I check. Each time I would hop over to his balcony and walk in through the slide door. I like to think that it isn't breaking and entering if he leaves his door unlocked.

Yet, every time I step in his house, he's not there. I've searched everywhere for him, but it's like he just disappeared. Of course, I might have better luck finding him if I wasn't always busy with being the Hokage's slave.

"Get back to work, Sora. That paperwork won't do it itself," the Hokage says as he puffs his pipe. I look at him with a blank stare.

"You know smoking only makes you look older," I say with a smirk on my face. Ha, take that old man! He glares at me and snaps his fingers. In a poof of smoke a large pile of scrolls appear of my head and fall on top of me. "Ah!" I screech as they fall around me. I look up to him, and this time he's the one smirking.

Hokage: 1

Sora: 0

With a grumble, I push most of the scrolls off me and continue to sign things. I've been here since six in the morning, and it's going on one now. I haven't gotten a break yet because, as the Hokage so kindly explained to me, _"Slaves don't get breaks." _It's at times like these that I'm grateful that I can't feel any pain. I mean, if I could, my wrist would probably hurt like a bitch.

We sit in silence for a long time, the Hokage and I. Him smoking his pipe while I do his work. I cough every now and then because of smoke inhalation. I send him some unnoticeable glares after each one. If he wants to give himself cancer, fine. But if he's trying to give _me_ cancer, not fine.

I don't sit well with that idea.

My hand is moving at a fast rate. I barely look at the paper before I'm done it. I'm so in the zone, nothing can stop me now! Ahahahaha!

But then I hear it. It's like some creature that wants to eat me. My mind flashes back to the Forest of Death, and the slug-like creatures. With wide eyes, I jump up and start screaming, and the Hokage raises an eyebrow at me. He leisurely points a finger at me, and I follow the direction to my stomach. Oh. I glare down at it, _'Not cool stomach, not cool.'_ The Hokage laughs and starts to spin around in his chair. My eyes narrow.

Sitting down, I'm now annoyed. I was on a freaking roll! It's going to be Hell trying to get to that pace again! Grumbling, I start to sign the papers again. After a while I get into the flow again and the paperwork is soon finished. Once done, I lean back and push the hair off my face. Finally! "Hokage! I got your stuff done!" I say as I turn towards his desk.

That happens to be empty.

My mouth hangs open as I stare at his desk. When did he leave? How did he leave without me noticing? What is he, a ninja?

Oh wait.

I chuckle at myself as I lay on the ground among the scattered pieces of paper. I stifle a yawn as I roll over, my eyes focusing just below the window. Slowly, my eyes start to close until someone appears outside the window. I look up to see who it is with wide eyes.

With the way things have been going for me, I expected to see some creepy thing. You know, something that would end up wanting to kill me. There seems to be a lot of those out there lately. However, all I see is a middle-aged man, washing the window. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding and place my hand on my chest. I let out a little chuckle. What would I have done if it were some creepy thing?

Probably cried.

I turn back to look at the man with a smile on my face. He's just carelessly cleaning the glass, he hasn't even noticed me yet. Then again, it's not like I stand out much. His hands keep moving in circular motions, and I find myself becoming mesmerized by the motion. But then he stops and reaches into his back pocket and I tense up. Sitting up quickly, I bring my hands up in front of me, in karate chop form. However, it's no weapon, it's something much better.

A sandwich!

He brings the food to his mouth and takes a large bite. I lean closer and my stomach growls. Oh, I'm so hungry, the Hokage left me with nothing! Grr! My eyes look at the sandwich closer. Mmmm, that sandwich looks damn fine. I can practically feel the drool running down my lip. Whoops, real drool. My hand swipes the liquid before it can drop off my chin. Close one!

Crawling up to the window, I knock on it to get the man's attention. He looks at me with a surprised expression, and I smile at him. Since I now have his attention, I point to his sandwich, then to me. He looks down to the object in his hand. He points to it then directs his finger at me. I nod as if to say _'Yes, I want your sandwich.'_ Okay, now I know this sounds bad, but I'm desperate!

Then he grins at me and I think that I'm going to get something to eat. But my hopes are crushed when he shoves the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. My mouth drops open, what a glutton! After he finishes chewing, he licks his fingers. How rude! The man laughs as he walks off and I start shaking my fist at him.

"What are you doing?" I hear from behind me. Slowly, I turn my head to look at the Hokage. When did he get here?!

"Noottthhhing," I say from the floor.

The Hokage laughs but stops when he remembers something, "Ah, yes, could you please deliver this to hospital for me? Take it to the front desk and make sure it gets to Ruma," he informs me while pulling a scroll out of his robe.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do," I say in a joking voice as I stand up from the ground. As I leave I see the old man pull out a sandwich from his desk drawer. I stop dead in my tracks, and just stare at him. He takes a large bite and chuckles a bit.

"Best be getting that delivery done, right my little _slave_?" he says with a full mouth. I grumble as I walk out of the room.

Hokage: 2

Sora: 0

I pop back in a second later and the Hokage looks at me with confusion, the sandwich positioned to have another bite taken out of it. "Um, which way is the hospital?"

Staring at me, he points left. I salute him, "Roger!" and I pop back out the door.

Walking down the street, I smile at everyone who meets my eye. They give me weird looks at first, but then they return the smile, even if it is reluctant. However, I don't care, I'm finally out of that room! No more smoke, no more paperwork, no more food teasing!

I turn the corner and come face to face with a large building. I squint my eyes so as to read the sign on the side of the gate. I can't help but grin when I notice that it's the hospital. I stride into the building and smile when I feel the cool air rush over me. This place is air-conditioned!

I scan the room until I spot a desk. Hopefully that's it. I come up to the side and peer over the desk to see a large lady with outrageously long hair signing papers. She notices me and looks up to meet my eye. I smile at her.

"Um, is Ruma here?" I ask the large woman.

"Yes," she says.

There's a silence and I speak up again, "Well, can I speak to her?"

"Sure you can darlin'!" the woman announces to me. Yet she doesn't move and keeps staring at me.

"Well, where is she?" I ask, annoyance evident in my voice.

The woman's eyes brighten up, "Why, she's right here!"

I look around. There's no one here. I lean to the side to see if she's blocking my view of anyone. Nope. Turning around, I also see no one. With eyebrows scrunched together, I look back to the woman, "Are you trying to tell me that _you're_ Ruma?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Never have I wanted to hit someone as much as I do now.

Swallowing my rage, I hand her the scroll, tell her it's from the Hokage, and walk away as quick as I can. But as I'm walking out, a _very_ handsome person with blond hair catches my eye.

"Ah, Harumo! What are you doing here?" I ask as he looks over to me. He walks over.

"I'm here with Mio," he says to me with a smile.

I become worried instantly, "Oh, how is she?"

Coming up beside me he says, "Great actually, she's just in for a check up!"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I was so worried!"

"Oh she's fine," his face takes on a more serious look, "but it's strange, right after we left you guys Mio and Kenji woke up." His eyes narrow, "Nothing worth being mentioned happened when we were gone, did it?"

I force a laugh, "Haha, nope! Nothing happened at all. Just getting a scroll and all that normal stuff!"

His face breaks into a grin, "Great!" He studies my face, "Looks like your bruises are healing nicely."

Placing my hands on the side of my face I say, "You got that right! I'll look like myself any day now!"

Harumo smirks at me, "So how's your job at that ice cream place going?"

My mood darkens as I hang my head in shame, "I got fired."

"Oh," he says with a shocked expression. "Well then how about you let me make it up to you."

Looking up, I give him a quizzical face, "What do you mean?"

He ignores my question, "What are you doing tonight?"

I rack my brain for any activities that I may have planned for tonight. I come up with nothing. "Probably just lying around my house. Why?"

"Because," he starts, "we should go on a d-"

I feel a tug on the back of my shirt and I turn to see the Hokage. He smiles at Harumo, "I'll take care of her from here."

Harumo nods, a shocked expression on his face.

"Can you just wait a min-" I start, but then I'm knocked off my feet.

"Come now Sora, we have far too much to do!" the Hokage says as he drags me away from Harumo by my shirt collar.

I stretch my arm out to him, "Wait, no, Harumo help!" He waves goodbye to me with a smile as the Hokage drags me out of the hospital. I curse under my breath, I'm pretty sure that Harumo was just going to ask me on a date! Then the Hokage just has to come and interrupt it. I look up to the old man who's still dragging me and glare at him.

As if noticing my glare, the Hokage speaks up, "I hope you don't mind my interruption back there, but I just cannot have my slave go on any dates." He looks down to me with a smile, "After all, there's far too much to do!"

Hokage: 3

Sora: 0

People stare at us as we pass them. My face becomes hot as I try to avoid eye contact with them. This is so embarrassing! I cover my face with my hands. This battle has been one-sided for far too long! It's time that I struck back! It's on Hokage!

"By the way, how was Ruma?" he then goes into a fit of laughter.

Oh, it's_ so_ on.

-*-*-*-*-*-

This. Is. Humiliating.

People walk by us; pointing fingers, giggling, and some even stop to take pictures. The way these people are acting is making me so angry! I'd punch them out if I had the guts.

But sadly, I do not.

My eye twitches as I look at the people passing by. A short man with a beard takes one look at me, blushes, takes a picture, and then runs off. My eye twitches again. "Hokage, why am I doing this?"

"The owner of this shop is an old friend of mine, and business has been slow lately. So, I decided to lend a helping hand," the Hokage says as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Um, that's nice and all, but couldn't you help him in some other way then have me do _this_?" I glare at a group of laughing kids. They run away.

"Why Sora, of course not! Do you see all the customers we're getting?" It's true, ever since we came here, a lot of people have showed up. Yet, the reason for their showing up is not to my liking.

"But isn't there some other thing I could wear? One that's, oh I don't know, a little less embarrassing?"

"I'm afraid not, that was the only thing left in the store," the Hokage says suspiciously as he looks away.

That liar.

An itch comes from my head and I dig my hand underneath my hat to scratch it. If I get lice from this stupid thing I'm going to be pissed.

"Keep promoting Sora!" The store manager calls from the counter that's being flooded by customers. I sigh and hang my head in shame. Well, here we go…

I spin around once, and then jump into the air, raising both hands above my head. Sliding to the right, I outstretch my left arm and then start doing the can-can. More people gather around me as I perform my awful dance moves.

I was never a dancer. My mother always wanted me to take up ballet, but I told her no. At first, she was disappointed, and I was sad for making her sad. But when I said no and my mom walked out of the room, my dad gave me a high-five and a wink.

That made everything better.

I shake the thought of my dad from my mind as I make a V with my fingers and drag them in front of my face. My face heats up at all the people laughing at me. Like it's not bad enough that I have to dance, but I also have to dress up in the ridiculous outfit.

"That's right baby, dance!" Anger flows through me as I spot the person who just shouted. I glare at him. Now, some of you might be thinking, _'What a sick guy,'_ or _'How rude! He's such a pervert!'_ However, I'm sorry to inform you, but he's being literal.

I am literally dressed up as a baby.

I start to do the twist and more and more people gather. I glance in the shop and I see the Hokage looking at me. He smirks and winks.

Hokage: 4

Sora: 0

Jeez, he's got off to a great start. I need to catch up!

I spin around and around, my arms outstretched. Then, I jump to the ground and land on one knee. I raise my arms and shriek, "Come to 'Alice's Closet'!" People bend over in laughter, and some choke from laughing so hard. I stand up and motion for people to follow me, "Let's go everyone, to wonderland!" I wince at my words. You'd think that the owner would come up with something a little better to say.

A somewhat large group follows me in. The owner raises his head and his eyes sparkle when he sees me. He runs over to me and clasps my hands together with his. "Sora, you fabulous girl! Thank you so much for helping out!"

"No problem," I hear someone laugh at us and my eyes twitches.

"Since you've been doing so well, I've decided to reward you!" the man says with a large grin.

My eyes brighten and I lean forward, "Really? What is it?"

He points to the change room, "It's in there!"

I squeal with joy, _'My clothes! I get to put my clothes back on!! Yessss!!!' _I run over to the change room excitedly and throw open the curtain used as a door. But my smile deflates when I see that the clothes hanging up do not belong to me. _'I must have the wrong room,' _I think as I turn around to see the owner behind me. I jump in surprise.

"Don't you just love it?" he asks me joyfully, "I thought it would be perfect for publicity, much better than that baby outfit!"

I look back at the outfit, and then return my gaze to the man, "Well, you're right about that…"

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back into the room, "Well hurry up, and change then!" I stumble into the room and the curtain closes behind me, "Don't forget to show me when you're done changing!"

I sigh as I turn to the clothes hanging up. Well, it _is_ better than the thing that I'm wearing right now.

First, I take off my bonnet and scratch my head furiously. Taking the rest of my costume off, I eye the one in front of me. I hang my head, why me?!

-*-*-*-*-*-

I step out of the change room and flatten my blue dress. Some people look in my direction, pointing again. I sigh, why are people still doing that? Isn't this better?

The owner is talking to some customer, his back turned to me. The customer sees me and stares and the owner turns to see me. He shrieks, "Oh my, I knew this would be a good idea!"

A piece of light-colored hair falls in front of my eyes and I blow air up at it. It falls down again and I let out a groan. This wig is so annoying! I cross my arms, "How long till I get my clothes back?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"You'll get your clothes back at the end of the day," a voice says from behind me. The Hokage comes up beside me and ruffles my "hair." I grumble as I fix it. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn I come face to face with a nerdy-looking guy holding up a camera.

"No," I state even before he can ask.

He looks disappointed, "Please, just one picture."

"Look, I said no, end of discussion," I say, being snarky. Don't blame me for being rude, it's that time of the month. You know, my Aunt Flow is visiting, the painters are in, I'm riding the crimson wave.

The joys of being a girl.

The Hokage puts his arm around my shoulder, "What's wrong with one simple picture Sora?"

"If I take a picture with him, everyone will want one," I answer.

"And that would be a problem?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"U-um," the nerdy boy says.

"Remember the situation that you're in, Sora," the Hokage says darkly.

"I know the situation I'm in, but this is too much!"

"I-it's okay, really, I don't need the picture," Nerdy starts, but is cut off.

"If you take a picture with him I'll make you a deal."

My eyes widen, "What, what's the deal?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Nerdy whines.

"I'll give you your clothes back an hour early."

"Deal!"

"I'll just go," nerd-boy says as he stalks away. I grab him by the collar.

"Oh no you don't, we're taking a picture," I say, grinning.

He looks extremely happy, "Really?!'

"Yup," I take the camera from his hands and toss it to the Hokage. He brings it over his eye and put's his finger in the button.

"Okay, now you," he points to nerdy, "pretend that she's your girlfriend."

Nerdy's face flushes red and my face plaes. I should have seen this coming! Nerdy puts his arm around my waist and draws me closer. I frown furiously.

"You have to smile Alice," the Hokage chuckles. I try to smile, but it probably looks scary. A flash goes off and Nerdy lets go of me. He takes his camera, looks at me, blushes, and walks out of the store. As he walks out of the store, my eyes stay on his camera. Proof of my humiliation is on that film.

I can't let anyone see that!

I start to run after him, but the Hokage grabs my wrist. "And where do you think you're going?" I look after Nerdy to see him walking farther away. I have to hurry! _'Okay, think, think, what can you do?_' Off to my right I see the change rooms. That's it!

"Hokage! Why are you peeking through that curtain?!" I say loud enough for everyone in the store to hear. A moment later, a woman comes out from behind a curtain, rage on her face. I grin, _'Here we go!'_

The woman, who happens to be very busty, glares at the Hokage and makes her way over to him. He looks slightly nervous, and let's go of my wrist. I back up as the woman stands in front of him and I laugh. She's so much taller than him! Ahahha! The woman raises her arm, and brings her hand down to hit the Hokage's cheek.

_SLAP!_

Hokage: 5

Sora: 1

As the woman walks out of the store I can't help but jump up and down. I got him, I got him, I finally got him! I'm catching up! Whoop whoop!

The Hokage looks surprised, and I take this chance to turn and run out of the shop. I have to get that camera!

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Okay, so I know that it's a little boring right now, but things will pick up in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**So please, be patient!**

**A huge thanks to my reviewers!**

**- Mew Cinda (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Yuki-chan114 (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- ZuZu-Chan**

**- Believing in tomorrow**

**Please review again! Oh how I would love it if you would!**

**Wait, what's that? You don't know how to review?**

**Well, all you have to click that green button.**

**Go ahead, click it! :D**


	18. Rain

**A/N: I feel really bad! Updates have been slooowww!**

**And this chapter is kinda short too!**

**Ah~! I'm horrible! D:

* * *

**

Small rivulets of water run down the window beside me. I'm currently sitting on the windowsill bench that I love while staring outside. The streets are overflowing with water and everything looks soaked. It's been raining nonstop for the past three days. I hate it.

From behind me, I hear my bedroom door creak open. I don't turn to see who it is.

"Oh there you are!" comes a cheerful voice. My mom. "I was looking all over for you, and to think that you were here all along!"

The lights flick on, and I wince from the brightness.

"Why don't you go over to Amber's house?" my mom says in a sweet voice.

"Don't wanna."

"I made you favorite for supper, fettuccini alfredo!"

"Not hungry," I answer monotonously as I continue to look out the window. I never did like the rain. But I never told anyone the real reason why.

"Tom called for you; you really should call him back."

"Later," I respond dryly.

I hear a sigh from the door, "Really, you can't just stare out the window all day. You have to get out and do something!"

For some reason, I become enraged. My fists clench around my pants. There's a moment of silence before she speaks up.

"Emily-"

"Sorry," I interrupt, "I'm not feeling well, could you please leave?" I don't try to hide the ice in my voice, I just want to be left alone.

"All right, try to feel better," her voice sounds sad and defeated, but I don't care. My mood is always like this when it rains. Well, at least it's like this when _she's_ not around.

However, she won't be around anymore, not as of a month and a half ago.

The wind starts to pick up, and the rain comes down harder. The small amount of water that was running down my window has now increased. It looks as if a river is flowing down it now.

I hate the rain.

Because when it rains, it makes the world feel like such a sad and lonesome place.

Because when it rains, it makes me remember sad and lonesome things.

Unwanted thoughts fill my mind and I punch the glass. It shakes, but doesn't shatter. My eyes start to sting and I rest my forehead against the cool glass. Shivers run down my back upon contact and my stomach lurches. My head feels dizzy and my body starts to heat up. Maybe I'm sick after all.

Leaning back against the wall, I close my eyes and sigh. I put the back of my hand against my forehead. It's warm.

A small chuckle leaves my lips as my fist starts to throb. "God, I'm such a mess." I laugh some more as I look back out the window. "Hurry and come back, stupid."

-*-*-*-*-*-

So what if Nerdy got a head start on me? I bet I'll catch up in no time! I mean, how far could he have possibly gone?

I jog through the crowd, my head moving from side to side, trying to spot the little bugger. Something catches my eye, and I look to see someone weaving through the crowd expertly. I squint my eyes to see that this person has slicked back black hair. That's him! However, he's way ahead of me. And I mean waaayyy ahead. "Whoa!" I yell as I notice him. I take off immediately, how did he get so far?!

I run past a group of boys sporting their bikes. I get twenty feet away before it hits me. Jogging backwards, I come up beside them and turn my attention to one of the boys. Looking at him pleadingly, I put on the charm. "Hello, do you think I could borrow your bike? It's extremely important, I promise I'll return it right away!" I say in a sickly cute voice. I bat my eyelashes and smile at warmly. He blinks and slowly nods his head. Jumping on his bike, I grin at him, "Thanks so much!" Putting my weight on one of the peddles; I move forward, "See ya later!"

Glancing back, I see the boy waving goodbye to me, and I look forward with a smirk. Hahaha, that was too easy! I should try that move out more often!

Once I get going, I quickly come to the conclusion that taking the bike was a bad idea. There are people EVERYWHERE! "Excuse me!" I say as I peddle through the streets. Weaving through the people, my eyes stay focused on the boy I'm chasing. However, he's quite a distance away, so I stand up to get my power into my peddles. "Watch out! Coming through!" I yell as I swerve through people. Nerdy turns towards me, and once he sees me, he starts to run. _Really fast_.

"Damn it!" I yell, frustrated. I thought nerds weren't supposed to be athletic! What kind of place have I come to where a nerd can outrun a bike?! I narrow my eyes and pump the peddles harder. My dress billows around me and I thank God for the bloomers that this outfit came with. If not then my underwear would be displayed to more people than I would like.

Wait, wait that came out wrong! I don't want _anyone_ to see my underwear! I wouldn't _like_ anyone to see them!

Glad that's cleared up.

I'm sure that I've mentioned this before, but the crowds around town have really grown. I can barely ride this bike anywhere! Nerdy seems to be getting farther away, and its probably because its easier for him to maneuver around. _'Okay, maybe I should ditch the bike,'_ I think as I put my hand over the brake.

"Ah!" I scream as a small girl jumps out in front of my path. My eyes widen as I spin the handlebars in another direction. I pass the girl just barely, and I'm relieved. That is, until the front of my tire encounters a large rock. The back of the bike moves up, and I gasp as it sends me flying through the air.

"Fuck me!" I yell as the world seems to spin in front of my eyes. I catch sight of the rapidly approaching ground, cover my head, and shout one more curse before my body makes contact. I roll around on the gravel and people stare at me. Not wanting to stay near them, I jump up and start running again.

People move out of my way, shocked expressions adorning their faces. However, I pay no mind to them, that picture is more important! Up ahead, little kids are playing with a water hose, spraying each other with it and jumping through the stream. I don't blame them for playing with the water, it _is_ super hot out. HOWEVER, I do blame them for playing with it _in the middle of the street_.

As I near, one of the children playing starts to look familiar. One kid sees me and points in my direction and the rest turn to me. My eyes widen as I realize who the kid is. It's Mr. _'Throw ice cream in people's faces'!_ Oh pleaaassse don't let him recognize me!

But alas, even with the wig, he recognizes me. A grin stretches on his face as he snatches the hose from his friend and covers part of the hole with his thumb, spraying my face with water. I cough up some of it as I feel water being spray onto the rest of me.

"I don't have time for this!" I yell as I run pass the group. I turn my head backwards to look at the boy, "We'll continue this later!" I point two fingers to my eyes, and then quickly turn them towards him. _'That's right, I'm watchn' you!'_

The kid smirks. Why is he smirking?! Jeez, he's pure EVIL! I stop looking back and face forward once more. My eyes widen at the sight of a wooden post in front of me, and I dig my heels into the ground. Not hard enough, though, because I still make contact with it. I hear crackles behind me.

UGH! Its kids like him the make me want to stay single and never marry!

-*-*-*-*-*-

"There's something strange about that girl," the owner of the shop says as he watches Sora run down the street.

I nod my head in agreement as I watch with him. "Ah, yes, that is true." I touch my cheek, and it stings immediately. I grumble.

"No, really. There's something, I don't know, off about her," he mumbles as he stares out the window.

I give a sideways glance to him, "So you noticed."

He nods his head, "Yes, but I just can't put my finger on it."

I nod at him, "I know what you mean, it's almost as if she's," I pause, unable to grasp to right word

"Not all there," the owner states, "like not in the way of her state of mind but just," he pauses. "Just her."

I chuckle, "I'm surprised you noticed."

The owner becomes flustered, "Just because I've gotten older, doesn't mean I've gotten stupider!"

"Aha, yes, yes, stupid_er_," I chuckle some more and he glares at me.

"Um, excuse me," a voice says from behind us. The owner and I turn towards it to find an elderly woman.

"Yes?" the owner asks with a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to sell umbrellas would you?"

I blink at the old woman. It's a clear day out, why would she need an umbrella?

"Ah, yes we do. May I ask why?" the owner says while scratching his head.

The woman scoffs, "Have you looked outside lately? Its going to rain."

As if on cue, we both look up to the sky. No longer is it devoid of clouds, but the sky had turned gray and black clouds loom over the village.

Indeed, it does look as if it will rain.

-*-*-*-*-*-

I lost him. He got away. He's just like that one fish, you know, _the one that got away_.

But can't that also be related with lost lovers? Like, someone you loved so much, but they got away?

But I don't love him, so that idea's out.

And he's not a fish either.

…Wait this is stupid! Why am I thinking about this kind of stuff when I should be looking for that camera?

I lean against a building wall and wipe the sweat from my forehead. It's so hot out today, I think I'm gunna die. My clothes are already dry, so I don't even have that comfort.

Have to find somewhere cold. Across the street, I take note of something that resembles a library. Library's have air conditioning right?

I walk into the building and am instantly greeted by cool air. YES! I want to fall to my knees I'm so happy!

But I restrain myself.

I grab a random book off the shelf and start fanning myself with it. This costume is like a sweatbox! There's no room to breathe! While I wan myself, I scan the room. Why are there never any cute boys in libraries? There has to be at least one cute guy who loves to read out there.

I sigh as my eyes fall to the last table. Someone with slicked black hair who seems very engrossed in his or her book is sitting there. Hm, do I know them? I slither forewords, trying to see who it is. The person turns the page and pushes up his or her glasses.

Wait. Slicked black hair, glasses, book…..AH!

"You!" I scream while pointing at the boy. He looks up from his book, startled, and his eyes widen when he sees me. I take a step forward, but someone grabs me by the shoulder. I turn around to see a very uptight looking woman.

"Sh!" she tells me with a finger in front of her lips. Oh, that's right, this is a library, isn't it?

"Sorry," I whisper as she walks away mumbling something. I turn back turn Nerdy to see him no longer sitting at the table. 'Damn!' I look around quickly and spot him near the door. "He-" I start to scream before I remember where I am. "He-hey!" I whisper harshly as I run after him.

He goes to open the door, but I push it back closed. "Camera," I demand darkly.

Nerdy reaches into his pocket shakily, "H-here."

I take it from him, rip open the back, and take out the film. I hand him the empty camera with a sweet smile, "There you go!"

"T-thanks," he answers while staring at it.

"Later!" I yell at him as I walk out the door. When I pass the window, I see the same old lady glaring at me. I ignore her because I'd rather my great mode not get ruined.

Yes, I got it! No more embarrassment for me, I have the evidence now! Take that Hokage!

Oh crap, I kinda ran out of the store without telling the owner, didn't I? Oh well, just have to hurry back before he notices!

Wait…which way did I come from again?

Looking all around, I realize I have no idea where I am. "Well, I sure got myself into a pickle, haven't I?" I pocket the film into my apron and start walking where ever I please.

Let's see, was it a left at the drugstore, or a right?

I think I turned right onto this street, so do I turn right?

Wait, wouldn't it be opposite? So I turn left.

Hold up. Did I really turn right onto this street? Because all those other shops don't look familiar.

Well well welly well well, looks like its true.

I'm lost.

"Oh woe is me!" I sigh as I spin around dramatically. At the end of my spin I place the back of my hand onto my forehead. "_If only_ some kind, handsome, stranger would point me in the right direction!"

No one stops, no one even looks at me.

Sure, ignore me now.

Bastards.

I feel something wet hit my forehead, and I look up to the sky. Without my noticing it, the sky has grown dark. My eyes narrow as more droplets of water hit my face. Slowly, more and more water falls down, and people run for shelter. The smile drops off my face as I realize that I'm alone on the street. I cover my eyes with my hand.

"Ah, the rain."

Soon, its pouring rain, and my clothes become plastered to my skin. Back home, whenever it rained, I would run outside and play around in it. Somehow, the feeling of rain always made me so…happy. When it rains, it feels like its cleansing the world, ridding it of all its problems. When it rains, I feel like things can work out for the better.

Grabbing the wig, I rip it off my head and let it fall to the ground. I begin to walk away, not even bothering to pick it back up.

I love the rain.

So why am I not enjoying it like I normally do?

I stagger down the street, having no destination set in my mind. I don't care where I end up right now, I just feel like I have to go somewhere.

Puddles that have yet to be jumped in pass me by. But I make no move to fix such a situation, like I normally would. Back home I would have been all over those bad boys. But for some reason, I don't feel in the mood for such things.

What's wrong with me?

I walk along, staring at the ground as some children run past me, laughing as they jump around in the puddles I was just thinking about. One boy tags a ways behind the group, but hurries to catch up. I raise my head a bit to look at him. He runs closer to me, and my head falls back to the ground. And then I see it.

He's not wearing any shoes.

I freeze in my spot and my eyes widen. "Excuse me ma'am!" the boy yells as he brushes past me. I whip my head around to see him running away from me, screaming at his friends.

My whole body starts to shake. I cover my face with my hands as suppressed images surface. _'Why? Why must I remember these things now?' _I shake my head, I don't want to remember!

_"Get out of the way!"_

I clutch the side of my head, trying to banish the thoughts.

_"Ma'am, are you okay?"_

No, no, I don't want to think about this!

"_Ma'am, are you okay?!" _

I bite my lip and I can taste blood in my mouth. Yet, I feel no pain.

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a dream."_

Why not? Why can't it be?

"…_isn't a dream."_

I fall to my knees, my hands tangled up in my hair.

Why can't this all be a dream?

I punch the ground and my knuckles become all scratched up. I continually punch the hard earth, and my hand starts to turn red. Shouldn't this hurt? Why doesn't this hurt?!

"Why not?!" I scream as I punch the ground one last time. My scream echoes through the air, and I hear the kids run off, probably scared of me. But I don't blame them.

Right now, I'm scared of me too.

I heave in deep breaths as I stare down at the ground. My fist rests in a diluted puddle of blood. I lift up my fist and inspect it carefully. What would my mom say if she saw this?

My eyes start to sting at the thought, and I try to push it away. However, it's no use. A few people have started to gather around to see the person in the middle of the street having a meltdown. Before more people can show up, I jump up and run away from them all.

I don't want anyone to see me like this.

* * *

**A/N: So, sad chapter.**

**At least, I tired to make it sad.**

**Did you think it was sad?**

**Please let me know because I really tried!**

**Thank you reviewers~!**

**- Melissadoll (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- SS-lover06 (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- Yuki-chan114**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Mew Cinda**

**Thanks a whole bunch to you all!**

**Please review again!**

**And you other people reading my story, you review too!**

**Tell me your thoughts! :D**


	19. Reunion

**A/N: Ahahaha! A faster update! **

**Oh gosh I'm so proud of myself.**

**Well, hope you like it. I'm a little excited because the plot is picking up again! Yayyy!**

* * *

With a small gasp I sit up in bed. I place my head in my hands as I take large breaths to calm myself down. After about a minute I fling off my blanket and saunter to the bathroom. _'That should be the fifth nightmare this week.'_

I've not yet recovered from my little outburst. No, in fact I think my mood has grown worse. But I don't let anyone know of this. Because if there's one thing I hate more than crying and being sad, it's being pitied.

That's why, the day after my little breakdown, I pretended as if nothing happened. I would smile to people as I walked to the Hokage's office, telling them good morning. I would skip part of the way, and when a shop owner told me I was cute, I would grin and tell them thank you. And when I walked into the Hokage's office and he gave me more paperwork, I would grumble and curse under my breath.

But when no one was looking, my smile would fall off my face, I would stop skipping and I would have no energy or desire to get angry. I would just feel…empty.

Yet no one has noticed. It's been over a week since that incident, and no one has said anything. You see, I'm very good at hiding my emotions and fooling people with fake ones.

But even if I can fool others into thinking I'm all right, this does in no way mean that I can fool myself. Or that I really am what I pretend to be.

I look into the bathroom mirror and stare at my face. The fluorescent lights flush the color out of my face, making me look even paler. Dark rings adorn the bottom of my eyes, and my face looks droopy. Overall, I just look dead. _'How fitting,' _I think as I splash water onto my face.

After I take a shower, I walk back into my room. Looking out the window in my bedroom, I come face to face with a beautiful-looking day. I dig through my closet and pull out a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt. When I'm done slipping them on, I throw my hair up in a bun and head to my kitchen.

I don't have a lot of food left, considering the fact that I haven't had a job in almost forever. Inside my fruit bowl sits one lone, bruised apple. I grab it and eat it as fast as possible then exit my apartment.

As soon as I step outside, I plaster a smile on my face. I hop down the steps and land with my arms in the air, just like gymnastics.

I was in gymnastics when I was three, but only for a week. I thought we would just jump on the trampoline and what not, but no, they wanted us to sit on the floor and name something that was red. So there I was, sitting on the ground, being asked what was red instead of being asked to do a flip on the trampoline. Oh and did I mention that we sat right in front of that big, shiny, red trampoline?

Even at three, I was not impressed.

As I walk down the street, I pass by a lot of familiar shops. I've gotten better at memorizing the streets here, and I don't get lost as often. I come up to the road I have to take to get the Hokage's office, but I walk right past it.

About two days ago, the Hokage gave me a new job. He told me that he was to busy with the Chunin exams and that I would distract him. So, he gave me a job (Yes, an actual job, meaning that I can finally go to the grocery store again) at a local daycare.

This didn't excite me in the least. Even thought I need the money, I would rather have a different job. You see, I'm not great with kids. Okay, let me rephrase that, I'm horrible with kids. Sure they're cute and everything, but they always touch me, pull on my hair and tell bad knock-knock jokes. I usually become so irritated that I snap at them and they end up hating me. Which, let me tell you, isn't a great feeling, for someone to hate you.

But hey, beggars can't be choosers. And if I can fool people with how I'm feeling, why can't I fool the kids too? This is what I thought on my first day, and it seems to be going well so far.

I come to the daycare building and I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the doorknob._ 'Let another day of acting commence!' _I exhale my breath and open the door. "Good morning!" I say as I walk in with a smile.

Kayuko, a woman with short blond hair, turns to me, a small child in her arms, "Ah, good morning Sora!" she walks over to me and gestures to the child. "This here is Umi," Kayuko smiles and picks up Umi's hand, "say hello, Umi!" I wave to the small child with a smile, and they giggle at me. Kayuko looks up at me, "That's right; I was supposed to tell you that you're with Yoru today."

I grimace.

Kayuko laughs a bit, "I know he can be a little hard to handle," I give her a look, "okay, really hard to handle, but he's a good kid."

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I wave my hand at her. I walk back outside and look for my assigned child, but I don't see him anywhere. I put one hand on my hip as I scratch my head._ 'Hm, where could he be?'_

I don't have to wonder long, because as soon as I turn around, a voice calls to me from up above. I tilt my head up, only to see Yoru with a handful of water balloons, hiding in a tree. Before I can move the whole pile lands on my head. I hear a crackling laughter up above me, and I spit the liquid out of my mouth.

And the liquid isn't water either.

It's milk.

"Yoru!" I yell as I wipe the milk out of my eyes. Once done, I glare up at the branch he was sitting at, but he's no longer there.

"Hello!" someone yells from behind me, and I jump in surprise. Turning around, I see a laughing Yoru.

"Hello Yoru," I say in feigned anger.

He grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the sandbox, "Come see what I made!" I move along with him, and we reach the sandbox in no time. But there's nothing there.

I look to him, "I don't see anything."

He grins cutely at me, "That's because I wrote something in the sand, you just have to look closer!"

"I see," I say while dragging out the see. I lean forward a bit and put my hands on my knees, looking for what he wrote. But then I feel a force hit me and I'm knocked into the sand.

I stand up, sand sticking to my body because of the milk that's already there. Once again, I spit stuff out of my mouth. Yoru laughs as he runs away.

"Yoru!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

Even though I all ready had a shower this morning, I had to take another. Luckily there's a shower at the daycare, so I didn't have to run home. Also, Kayuko had an extra pair of clothes, so I didn't have to wear my gross ones either.

I step out of the shower and dry off. I go through my morning ritual again, minus the food. I wrap my dirty clothes up in the towel and throw it into a plastic bag Kayuko gave me.

I'm not trying to complain or anything, because Kayuko was nice enough to lend me clothes, but the stuff that she did lend me are just unfitting. I mean it's quite warm outside and she gave me a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Again, not trying to complain, but really, long-sleeves? Jeans? There's just no way.

But I don't really have a choice, now do I? So I just walk outside like a good little girl.

And I swear I start sweating immediately.

Yoru is waiting for me and smiles when he sees me. "All done?"

"All done."

He grabs my hand again, "Okay then, let's go play dodge ball!"

Yoru's favorite game must be dodge ball, because that's all he ever wants to play. Nevertheless, I still head over to where the other kids are, and we number off into teams. Yoru and I are on separate teams.

I look over to him on the other side, and he smirks at me. I knit my eyebrows together and get into ready position. A whistle is blown and we all dash to the middle of the field, towards the balls. I get there first and dive for a ball, once I have it in my hands I throw it at Yoru, but he gracefully ducks and it misses him.

I stand up quickly, just as one misses my foot. I slide backwards and wipe off some sweat from my forehead. Jeez, I'm already sweating.

A ball rolls my way, and I pick it up, I move out of the way of a few more balls and throw the one I have at a little kid, getting him out.

I feel bad for hitting a little kid, but come on, that's the game.

As I'm dancing around (Because I just got a little kid out) a ball hits me in the stomach, so I'm forced to go sit by the kid I just got out. I sit down next to them and they turn to glare at me. "Hey, sorry 'bout that, but that's just the game." I offer a smile.

Someone on their team catches the ball, so they can go back in. But before they do, they turn around and stick their tongue out at me. I'm left on the bench, blinking after them.

It seems that kids hate me, no matter what I do.

I lean back on my hands as I stare up at the sky. But as soon as I do, I think it a bad idea. I get the sudden urge to cry, so I look to the ground and shut my eyes tight. _'No, not here, please, not here.'_

My ears pick up something in the distance. Blinking away my almost existent tears, I look towards to direction of the sound and I catch sight of a plume of smoke rising into the air. _'Huh? What's that?'_ I squint my eyes and put my hand over them, blocking out the sun.

A kid runs past me, but stops when they see what I'm looking at, "Miss, what is that?" they question.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. It can't be a fire, because the smoke is white. Now let's see, what makes white smoke. My eyes widen. _'It almost looks like-'_

I see more smoke puffing up near the village wall. "Hm, I wonder what that could be," I ponder while standing up to get a better look. A rumble occurs beneath my feet, and I wobble around a bit. "Was that an earthquake?" I ask as Kayuko comes up beside me. She doesn't answer, but instead looks off into the distance. Her face is blank. "Hey, Kayuko, what's up?" She keeps staring foreword, "Kayuko, hellooo," I wave my hand in front of her face, "Why won't you answer me?"

She seems to snap out of it and looks to me, "Nothing, it's nothing." She begins to walk away and calls to me over her back, "Just forget about it." She walks a bit more, and then turns back to me. "Can you watch the kids for a bit, I have to run inside real quick?" I nod slightly as she enters the building.

Something's up.

I look back at the rising smoke, could it have something to do with that?

A shiver runs down my back. I have a bad feeling.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Okay everyone, keep moving!" Kayuko shouts from the front of the line. She holds the small child from before in her arms as we walk alone the road. Kayuko returned twenty minutes after her departure and declared that we were to have an evacuation drill. Now, the children might not have thought anything strange of this, but I knew better. I tried to look at Kayuko, but she avoided my gaze.

Which only proved my suspicions.

Something bad was going on.

We stop a ways up and Kayuko counts the children again. She does so every so often, just to make sure that we're all here. And we all have been every time she counts. Every single thirteen times.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven…" her voice fades as she stops. "Where's twenty-eight?" This sends all the employees into a full blown panic. When Kayuko went inside, so did all the other employees. Well, except me. Based on their reaction to the missing kid, I'm most likely missing out on something. _'They should have just invited me to the meeting,' _I think_, 'because they're not very good at hiding their emotions.' _We all count the kids again, and again, and even once more after that. But there's only twenty-seven kids here. One's missing.

"Okay, okay," Kayuko says in a panicked voice. "Yuki and I will take the kids while you others look for the missing child." We all nod. Yuki, one of the employees, grabs a kid's hand as they shuffle off faster then before.

The remaining employees and I branch out, and I head towards the daycare building. '_This should be a good place to start,'_ I think to myself. Maybe they forgot something, or they, um…

Okay, that's all I got.

I enter the yard of the building and I look around. No little kids here. I run behind the building and find no one there either. Heading back to the front of the building, I look around one last time before I turn to the door.

And there he is.

His back is turned to me, and he has one hand on the doorknob. "Hey!" I yell at him, which causes him to open the door and run inside. I take a step forward, but am interrupted by an earsplitting sound from behind me.

I turn to the sound of the noise, only to be met with large amounts of smoke. I hear another crash, and then some type of growl. Before I can ponder what made the noise, a giant snake surfaces out of the smoke and crushes another building.

Oh fuck me.

I stare at the spot where I saw the snake for a little longer, but then I snap out of it and head into the building. _'A snake! A fucking snake! What the Hell?!_' My mind flashes back to the Forest of Death. Is that the same one? Let's hope not.

The snake must have hit a power line, because all the lights are out. As I run through the building I can hear more crashes and screams coming from outside.

"Kid! Where are you?" I scream as I run down the halls. I fling each door open, only to be greeted by emptiness. "Damn," I curse as I continue searching. Each empty room I find makes me more scared and I start to panic. My skin tingles, and my fingers itch. More crashes are heard in the distance, but they're not as far as they were before. No, they seem to be getting closer.

"Kid!" I shout in agony. I can't just leave him here! If I don't hurry, who knows what'll happen? I mean the village is under attack for crying out loud! But if I leave him here and save myself, I'll forever feel guilty. Yet at the same time, if I continue searching, I'll be in tremendous trouble.

It seems as if I've become lodged between a rock and a hard place.

Becoming frustrated, I come to the last door in the building, the one the farthest from the exit. I hold my breath and gulp as I twist the doorknob. Slowly, I push it open, afraid that I'll see another empty room. The room is fairly large, and only has one small window near the ceiling. The room is darker than the others, so I have to concentrate to see.

My eyes adjust to the darkness, and soon I can make out a person's figure. Relief floods through me as I realize the person to be the kid I was looking for. "Oh thank God!" I yell as I come into the room. I put my hands on his shoulders, "Come on now, we have to get going!"

The boy is looking to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "I told you that I'd see you soon."

"Hm?" I say as I cock an eyebrow at the small boy. What did he mean by that? "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I ask while blinking repeatedly, but I shake my head. "Never mind, we have to get out of here," I grab his wrist, "come on."

But he doesn't move so I tug harder on his wrist. He stays put. "That's strange," he says very calmly, "I was almost positive that you would remember me." His face still looks at the ground, and I try to look at his face.

"Well we have no time for chit-chat, we have to get a move on!" I go to grasp his wrist again, but before I can he latches onto mine.

He looks up just a tiny bit, only so that his mouth is visible. "How about we start where we left off," he says in a darker voice, and his mouth stretches into a sharp grin. A grin that's too large for his face.

And then I realize who this is. My mouth hangs open and my eyes widen, but it's too late for me to do anything. My wrist is gripped harder and I'm whipped across the room.

My back hits the wall, and I slide down onto the floor. The door slams shut, making the room even darker. My heart starts to beat even faster; I can't see a thing.

"So how have you been, Sora?" a voice from somewhere in the room asks. I can't pinpoint it, it sounds like its coming at me from every direction.

"Like you care," I say as I place my hand on the wall to help me up. Something hits me across the face and I fall back down.

A chuckle echoes through the room, "You're right, I don't." I feel a blow to my stomach and the air gets knocked out of me. My eyes are adjusting the dark, but not fast enough, I still can't see where the attacks are coming from.

I glare into the darkness as I listen carefully for any movement.

He laughs again, "Oh you're so funny! Trying to put on that brave face won't do you any good."

I stand up again, "Who are you?"

He makes a 'tsk' noise, "I'm sorry, but that information is something that I just cannot share with you." I start to be able to make out the outline one his body. He no longer looks like a kid. He speaks again, "But you won't have to worry about that because you won't escape this time." He raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

And just like that, the building becomes engulfed by flames.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**Are you just itching to find out what happens next?**

**Well, me too, because I haven't even started the next chapter.**

**But whatever! I'll try to get it out before the end of April! (Woo!)**

**Now a huge thank you to my reviewers!**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- VeryWithdrawn (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- LookOutShe'sGotAPen (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- The Random Reader (NEW REVIEWER!)**

**- Mew Cinda**

**Geez, when I read your reviews it just makes me so happy!**

**And I'm even more happy when new people review!**

**So, everyone reading this, please review!**

**Pleassse? :)**


	20. Please, Not Now

**A/N: Okay, so, um, short.**

**Unfortunately.**

**BUT, there are some important details in here! **

**I just hope that I haven't given anything away.**

**'Cause that would be sad :(**

**But please enjoy reading this chapter! :D

* * *

**

The building shakes again, and I bring the children in my arms closer to me. Their bodies are shaking in fear, and it breaks my heart to see them like this.

Yet, I don't blame them, I'm scared too. But, being the one in charge of them, I have to put on a brave face. I have to make it look like they don't have anything to be worried or scared about.

Even if they should be.

The building shudders again, and I glance around. Thankfully, the missing child was found. Apparently, they knew that something was going on, so they ran home to check on their family. But, we found them, so I'm relieved.

However, there's still one thing that's really bothering me.

After the child was found, all the employees should have reported back to me. They agreed that, after the child was found, that they would contact the others so that they could hurry away to safety. And that's exactly what they did. They all returned safely, everyone was accounted for.

Except one.

Sora.

The last time I saw Sora was when she left to go seek for the child. The other employees said that she headed off in the direction of the daycare. Yet when the child was found and they tried to contact her, they couldn't. So, they decided to go back to the daycare, to see if she was there.

But before they could get there, they were escorted to the shelter. And even though they told them to look for her, she still hasn't returned.

Which really makes me worried.

Because, honestly, I don't think that she can protect herself.

-*-*-*-*-*-

It takes a few seconds for my brain to realize what's going on, and by that time the room is all ready lit up in an orange glow. I'm now able to identify the face of my attacker, but it's no one I know. He's average height, has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing black pants and a black shirt, which I find slightly strange, considering the heat outside.

Okay, forget outside, it's a freaking oven in here! And all I'm gunna say is that I'm really regretting having borrowed this long-sleeved shirt.

Before I can do so much as take a step back, he appears in front of me and grabs me by the hair, pulling me to the side. Cheap shot! I try to reach his hands with my own, but he just whips me the other way before throwing me on the ground.

As I lay there, I can feel heat from underneath me, and this is when I figure that the whole building must be on fire.

Which, frankly, sucks ass for me.

I cover my mouth as I cough violently. We used to do fire drills in school all the time. I remember that if you were ever stuck in a fire, you were to crawl on the ground, out of the smoke. Also, you were to get out of there as fast as you could. The school used to engrave all the procedures that we were supposed to do into our brain. However, one thing they never did tell us was how to get out of a burning building when a crazy psychopath wanted you to stay _in._

I'd like to see those teachers try to answer that one.

Either way, I need to find a way out of here.

I look up to the man standing in front of me and I furrow my brow. Maybe if I fake him out, he'll be taken off guard fast enough for me to get around him and to the door. After that I'll have to run down about seventy meters of hallway just to reach the exit. This means I'm going to have to move fast and never stop. Also, I have no clue what condition the hallway is in. For all I know the floor could be burnt to ashes all ready. So basically, once I'm out the door it'll be a little rough. But hey, what other option do I have?

I clench my fists together as I bite my lip. Let's try this out, shall we?

I jump up from my spot on the ground and race towards my attacker. I go to run one way, but switch directions at the last second. Unfortunately, this doesn't faze him one bit. He grabs hold of the back of my shirt and knees me in the stomach. Before I can catch my breath, I'm slammed onto the ground.

Okay, so that wasn't the best idea I've ever had.

I struggled to get air in, but the smoke from the fire is definitely not helping. Just as I manage to suck in a breath I try to get up, but a foot pushes down on my forehead and keeps me on the floor. I look up to the grinning bastard above me.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I ask with a glare.

He lets out a chuckle, "Oh, I really cannot do such a thing. After all," He pushes his foot down harder on my head and leans forward and whispers to me, "we're connected by a red thread." He grins, flashing me his sharp teeth.

I gasp as my eyes widen. With all the strength I have, I use my arm to swipe at his foot, and it jars him enough so I can get out from underneath it. Once out, I roll away from him and get up shakily. The smoke is making my eyes water, and I cough a bit.

What did he mean by red thread? Is there something behind the meaning? My eyes widen as I remember my dream from a while back, the one where I was drowning in the water and the last thing I saw was a piece of red string. But he couldn't possibly mean _that_, could he?

The heat from the fire is becoming more and more intense. My whole shirt is drenched in sweat, and I'm panting. I hack as I breathe in a large gulp of smoke and I bring my shirt up a bit to cover my mouth. I have to get out of here. Fast.

I cough once more. My eyes start to water from the smoke and it's becoming harder to see. Why isn't he being affected by this? He seems perfectly fine!

I narrow my eyes. Something's up with him.

Well, even more so than there all ready is.

Flames lick the wooden beams above me, and I can feel the floor beneath my feet growing hotter. I hear a creaking sound, and I direct my attention to the wooden beams. The wood snaps on the one above me, and I dive out of the way just as it crashes down, breaking some of the floorboards. I breathe in deep as I thank God that it didn't hit me.

And then I see that damned dark liquid start to seep color into my pants. The beam did get me!

I end up not having any more time to complain, because my attacker starts to come my way. Then, all at once, I become scared. Really, really scared. My breaths become uneven, and I slide backwards as he comes closer to me. I cover my mouth with my arm as I cough into it. I stumble backwards even more, and he smirks at me as he gets closer.

There's no way. I can't get out of here. Even without my injury, it's most likely impossible. I've already tried to get past him, and that got me nowhere. I'm doomed.

I shake my head furiously, _'No. I won't give up. I can get out of here, I just need to think!'_

I survey my surroundings for a possible escape route. The only window is near the roof, so that's out. Also attacker-guy is blocking the doorway, and there's just no getting past him. I place my hands on the floor to push myself up, and they make a loud cracking noise. My eyes fall on the beam to my right. _'The fire must be weakening the flooring. If I'm not careful, I could fall right through.' _

My eyes widen. This could be it. As I shakily stand up, I glance at the walls. All four are now covered in flames and have been for about three minutes. Is that long enough?

I gulp, _'Let's hope so.'_

Slowly, he draws nearer to me. I swagger a bit on my feet as I get ready to put my plan into action. He takes another step and I crouch down lower. Another, I gulp and tears from the smoke start to stream down my face. One more and I'm ready to go.

I let out a scream as I run towards him, the floor close to breaking beneath my feet. He smirks as he stops advancing towards me and gets ready for my attack. When I'm about four feet away from him, he spins around and lands a kick on my chest, throwing me backwards towards the wall.

As I fly through the air, I smirk at him. He looks confused for a moment, and then he pieces it together. Then he realizes what he's done, and his face contorts in anger, "No!"

"Bye, bye," I say as I wave to him. He runs towards me, but my back makes contact with the wall first. I hear something snap underneath my shoulder, and I can't help but grin. _'Yes!' _ A cracking sound happens, and the next thing I know my body breaks through the wood, and I'm faced with a blue sky.

I fall backwards through the air, and my attacker looks down at me from the second floor. I make contact with the ground, and I skid along it. I push myself up as quickly as I can and start running. I don't dare look back, because even if I don't I know that he's following me.

Even though I haven't been in the building for that long, the village looks extremely different. Crushed buildings are all around and smoke is rising up everywhere. The air is filled with screams, and every so often, I'll see blood spatters on the ground. It would seem that I'm not the only one having problems.

I go to turn a corner when my attacker jumps in front of me. I gasp as I move backwards, but I run into something. Slowly, I turn around to see who it is.

"You should know by now that there's just no running away," he says with a grin.

I go to move away, but he grabs me by the neck. I struggle for air until he pushes my back up against a wall. He loosens is grip a bit, but only so much that I can breathe. I glare at him and he laughs at me.

"You can glare all you want but you can't stop me this time," he smirks, "Last time you took me by surprise by revealing me, but I'm in my true form right now."

This takes me slightly by surprise. Why would he not disguise himself? Isn't that a little stupid? I mean what if I do escape (scratch that, _when_ I do escape) I can just tell the authorities. Then he wouldn't be able to walk around normally anymore. It's almost as if…

He's just being cocky! That bastard! Does he really think that he's got me? I'll show him!

I go to kick the living daylights out of him, but I freeze as soon as I catch sight of his face.

His face is starting to contort and twist. Literally. It looks quite painful, but he doesn't even flinch. Gashes appear on his cheeks and forehead and they start to seep blood. I try to inch back, but his grip is like iron.

He starts to open his jaw, and it stretches open more than it should. His mouth is opening so much that I actually hear a crack and I'm able to see a bone sticking out. As if seeing this wasn't bad enough, he starts to move towards me. "Stop," I whisper as he comes closer. He moves closer. "Stop," I say again, only a little louder. Opening his jaw even wider, he positions himself over my left shoulder.

"Stop!" I yell at him as his mouth closes around my shoulder, ripping it open. My vision shakes as he leans back, his mouth covered in red liquid. His abnormal smile stretches across his face as he licks his lips. A shiver runs through me and he tosses me on the ground.

I push myself up and immediately start to inspect my shoulder.

Oh wow.

This really does not look good. My shoulder is practically ripped open and blood is going everywhere, my left arm is already becoming damp. Oh yeah, it looks really, really painful.

Of course, it doesn't hurt. I'm already dead, so why would it?

However, this is the scary part, I can feel it. Usually, whenever I got hurt, I can't feel a thing. My wound would just appear almost out of nowhere; sometimes I wouldn't even notice that I was hurt until much later.

But this time, it's tingling. It feels almost as if something's crawling over my skin. My eyes widen as I look at my mangled shoulder. I lightly touch it with my finger, and it tingles even more under my touch. I take away my finger as my hands starts to shake. What's going on?

I look up and I instantly gasp. The gashes in his face are slowly closing and the bone that was protruding out of his face has snapped back into place. I slide backwards. It takes less than a minute for his entire face is back to normal. "Ah, that's better," he says as he rubs the back of his neck. "That's what I get for taking too long." His gaze falls on me and I freeze up. "Now, how about we finish up?"

He starts to walk toward me, and I rack my brain for something I can do. I look along the road, but it's completely deserted. So there goes calling for help. Anything I could use as a weapon is out of reach, and he would catch me before I could even stand up.

'_Shit!'_ I think as he draws closer. All I want to do is go into a corner and cry, I can't stand this! It's so frustrating! _'Okay, stop! You found your way out of that burning building; you can find your way out of this too!'_ I tell myself.

But even after telling myself this, I can't see anything. A shadow covers me, and I realize that he's right above me. Before I can stop myself, tears start to roll down my face. A feeling of hopelessness rises up in me. I can't get out of this, there's just no way. I'm out of ideas, and there's no one around to even save me.

I hate myself for thinking this but, surely, this is the end.

The man above me smirks as he reaches into his back pouch only to produce a knife. _'Of fucking course!'_ Not wanting to see my own demise, I close my eyes and wait for the impact. _'Goodbye once again world.' _Even though my eyes are closed my tears still stream freely. I don't want it to end like this.

'_Please, someone,'_ I think, waiting for the impact, _'please, please, please, help me.'_

"Goodbye," a voice tells me. For some reason, when he says this, Sasuke jumps into my mind. I'll never get to see him again. I clench my fists and hold my breath. If I could, I would want to see him smile for real, just once. If so, then I think I would be fine.

My body stiffens as I feel something touch my sides and grab me. I open my eyes in a flash, but I have to squint because of the bright sun. Soon I realize that I'm now resting in someone's arms, and it isn't my attacker.

As strange as this seems, it appears that I've been saved by an old man. He has long white hair and has a large metal plate across his forehead. I can't really see his clothes because I'm still in his arms, so that still remains a mystery. Flooded with relief, I find myself crying even more.

"You don't need to cry anymore, I got you," he says as he looks down at me. I furiously wipe my eyes. Once done, I look at where I am. I think that we're on top of a building. I glance back to where my attacker was. My eyes widen.

"W-where is he?" I ask myself more than anyone. He's no longer standing in the road, nor is he anywhere else in my vision. Completely scared, I try to get out of my saviors arms, but he holds on tight.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asks me as I try to get down. "Stop moving, you'll cause more harm to your injuries."

I ignore him. "Where did he go, where did he go?" I ask in a panicked voice. "I have to find him! I can't let him get away!" I try to get down again.

Finally, my feet touch the ground. Hitting his hand away from me, I move to the edge of the building and look more carefully. The man with the long white hair comes up beside me as I look around. After a long time of searching, my spirits drop.

He's gone.

Frozen, I stare down at the street. He escaped. I know I should be glad that I'm still here but, somehow, this is scarier.

Because he's still out there.

And I'm sure that this isn't that last I've seen of him.

**

* * *

A/N: All right! Another chapter finished!**

**And, just realized, but this is chapter 20.**

**And I'm only about half-way done!**

**Ahhhh!**

**Anyways, thank you to my reviewers!**

**- Mew Cinda**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- The Random Reader**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- LookOutShe'sGotAPen**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And, I feel really bad about this, but I've forgotten some reviewers at the end of my chapters.**

**So I'm making these people "Super Special Honorary Reviewers!"**

**And here they are!**

**- MusicianOnCrack**

**- TearsThatNeverFell**

**- XxNyu-chanXx**

**- kaila the maya whater**

**- thenextgreatcouchpotato**

**I'm so sorry guys!**

**Please review again!**

**I'll love you forever for it :)**


	21. In Command

**A/N:...Well, there really is no excuse for this.**

**I mean it's been over a month. I'm terribly sorry about this, but I just could not bring myself to write anything. At all.**

**The direction of my story was at a total loss to me after the last chapter. I was growing tired of the moody Sora, and I really didn't enjoy writing her.**

**But then it came to me, and that's what this is. **

**This tiny, itty-bitty chapter is a turning point. And I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. :)**

* * *

It feels as if the air has been stolen from my lungs. My fear of my attacker is so great that my body shakes violently. I wrap my arms around me, and my eyes catch a glimpse of my shoulder. It's not as bad as I had thought. The cut doesn't look very deep and most of the bleeding has stopped. But the feeling is still there.

I hear footsteps behind me and I gasp as my eyes go wide. I whirl around, ready to face whoever is coming at me. However, I come face to face with the man who had rescued me.

He reaches his hand out to me, "Come on, we have to get you to safety." He smiles kindly as he walks towards me. His lips move again, but his voice barely reaches me and I stare off to the side. The village is crumbling away, but it's almost as if there's no sound. I can't hear anything as I look at all the damages, I can only stare.

I've never been in such a disaster before. The only thing that I've ever experienced that was close to this was probably the day I died, and even that is completely different. In that particular situation, it was mainly me who was living in a state of panicked Hell. But in this point in time, everyone is experiencing what I felt.

Complete and utter hopelessness.

A woman runs through the street holding her child. Her mouth is open as she runs, but no sound is present. I looks at the small child as I realize that it's head his bleeding all over the woman. My eyes widen and the missing sound slowly starts to reach my brain. Its starts rather quiet, but the volume keeps increasing. Soon the sound is so deafening that I move to cover my ears.

The world is in chaos. Screams echo off every building and the cries of pain send shivers through me. More people run down the street and I notice that most are injured as well. I look around them, to see if anyone is there to help. But there's no one.

Someone has to help them.

My eyes narrow as I gaze farther in the distance. Just like the people I just saw, citizens are running around frantically. Everyone is panicking in this disaster, begging for their rescue, the way I was just a moment ago. However, there's a key difference between us. While they can still loose their life, I'm already dead.

The old mans comes closer to me and I look directly at him. There's no way that I can just go back to safety and leave all these people behind. When I think about it logically, it really doesn't make any sense. I've had my chance at living, but I still have another opportunity to live. This doesn't seem fair. If I do succeed with this mission and I regain my life, how could I live with myself knowing that I sacrificed people for my second chance?

The answer is simple: I couldn't.

He takes another step forward and I come to my conclusion, one that I should have reached long ago.

This chance at a new life could actually be something else in disguise. It could be a chance to save lives, not just to Sasuke and myself.

The old man takes hold of my arm and I glare down at it. "Let me go!" I yell as I rip my arm away from him and run in the opposite direction. I feel a hand on my uninjured shoulder and I'm spun around. I face the man I had just run away from with a glare. "Let me go," I say in a commanding tone.

"No, you're injured," the old man says to me calmly and my anger starts to boil. "If we don't get you help, you could die." I clench my fists as my vision turns red. "So let's just go-"

"We don't have the time!" I yell, my anger erupting. The old man looks surprised as I continue screaming. "In the time that it takes you to take me to safety, how many people will die? Did you see those people running by a few moments ago? They need help, and they need it now!" the man's face is blank as he stares at me. I continue, "Now let me go and let's see if we can make a difference!"

He raises an eyebrow, "_We?_"

I smirk as I look up at him, "But of course, it's only natural that I would come with you."

He lets out a deep laugh but then he looks back to me with a smile, "Very well, you make a good argument. Just don't regret your decision."

I grin at him, "You won't have to worry about that."

"Great. But before we go, I would like to know who I'm running into battle with." He sticks out his hand, "Jiraiya."

"Sora, pleasure doing business with you," I tell him with a smile.

"Now, tell me, have you any experience in defense or how the way to handle a weapon?"

"Not at all," I answer truthfully.

He puts a hand on his forehead as he shakes it with a chuckle. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

He looks back at me, "Well, it's too late for that." He reaches into one of his pouches and produces one of those knives that I see so often. "I suppose that I could give you this, not sure if it'll help much, but it's something you can use to protect yourself." He passes the handle end to me and I grip it firmly. I look up at him and nod. He nods back and sweeps me up and looks down at me. "You ready?"

I put my hand to my forehead and give a salute. With this, we jump into the sky filled with disastrous shrieks. We jump from roof to roof and I clutch the knife in my hand. This is it.

No more running away.

No more surprises.

No more regret.

'_From here on out,'_ I think with a smirk, _'I'll be the one running things.'

* * *

_

**A/N: So, what did you think? *nervous***

**Please tell me what you think, I would really like to know.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**- Valinor's Twilight**

**- Lady Phantasmagoric**

**- Pryde Kitty**

**- Melody Kari Starlight**

**- VeryWithdrawn**

**- Mew Cinda**

**- XxNyu-chanXx**

**Thank you and please review again!**

**Along with everyone else! you review too! :)**


	22. Fearless Poem

When I was young, I was afraid of many things. The dark, bugs, clowns, you name it. I was the kind of child that all the kids made fun of because I was such a wimp. Which, in turn, only made me more of a scardy-cat. Funny how that works isn't it?

Anyways, one day when I came home from school in tears from being teased so much, my mother sat me down. She waited until I wished crying and handed me an ice cream cone. Cotton cany, to be exact.

I can still remember the warmth of her soft hands as she brushed my hair behind my ear while rubbing my back. Back when I was young never had I felt more safe when I was with my mom. Which nay have been the reason why I told her of my tears, or maybe it waas because she didn't even ask, she was just there for me. Unlike many of my friend's parents, she didn't overreact, or say that she would bring up Hell with the principal. No, instead, she said that she would teach me something to help me when I was scared, something that her own mother had taught her.

And even to this day, I remember what she said. She gripped both my hands, and looked me right in the eyes.

"_Close your eyes,_

_count to ten._

_Take a breath,_

_And hold it in. _

_Dry those eyes,_

_forget your fears._

_In this dark and ugly world,_

_There's no time for tears._

_Because, my sweet little girl,_

_it all ends the same._

_For no matter how hard we try,_

* * *

"Life is just a game."

"Did you say something?" Jiraiya turns to me and asks. I look up in shock, not realizing that I've been muttering my mother's poem the whole time.

"Uh, no, I didn't," I say as I turn my attention back to the path in front of us. We've been running around for at least an hour now. Every now and then we'll come across a few scared shitless people, to which we bring them to safety. However, we have not crossed paths with one damn snake yet.

Not that I'm complaining. I'm just saying that those things are freaking HUGE! It's a task to not be able to find them.

We take a few more large leaps before Jiraiya stops in the middle of a street and stands still for a second. He looks off to the side and motions to a house, "Let's check here next."

"Gotcha," I say as I start to get down.

Then there's a boom. The earth rattles and dust rises into the air. I try to hold on to Jiraiya, but my grip is loosened and I let go. "Motherfucker!" I scream as I'm thrown of Jairaiya's back and whipped into a house through a front window. I land among shattered glass, and as I use my hands to push myself up I hear a crackling from underneath them. I turn the palms up to see both of them scratched horribly with pieces oh glass sticking out. "Oh come the fuck on," I breathe as I look behind me, only to come in contact with a small girl curled up in the corner holding a small stuffed rabbit. My eyes widen, "Uh, hey-"

But of course, no one feels the need to wait till I'm damn well finished speaking cause another crash shakes the earth, and even sends some rubble through the broken window. The girl covers her head with her hands and lets out a scream. I stagger to my feet and grab one of her hands. "We gotta go."

But she just keeps screaming and clenching her eyes closed. "Come ON!" I yell as I try to make her stand, but she's not having any of it. More crashes rumble from outside, each violent and dangerous. I look towards the noise and back to the girl anxiously. I bounce up and down on my feet until I finally have had enough. I scoop the girl into my arms and start to dash out the door. I break out into the streets which are filled with a thick dust. I cough upon contact. "JIRAIYA!" I scream as I hack some more. The girl in my arms doesn't seem to be having any trouble breathing though, cause she just keeps screaming and _screaming._

I move around the street some more, coughing and unable to see where I'm going. "Jiraiya! Where are you?" I look around frantically and the girl just keeps screaming.

"Hello?"

More screams.

"You there?"

Screaming.

I hear a noise from behind me and I whip around to see something slide through the shadows. Was that...

Screaming and screaming.

"Hello..?" I say more careful this time.

Screams everywhere. Is it just the girl screaming now or have I joined her myself? I keep turning round and round in the dust covered streets, my vision at a zero. I open my mouth and choke. It's so hard to breathe.

The girl starts pounding on me, hitting me with her rabbit as she yells. I try to understand what she's saying but I just concentrate. "Jiraiya?" I ask the air, for it seems as it's my only reply. I stumbble through the street, then I fall to my knees.

WHOOSH!

Something whips over my head and it seems to clear everything. The wind whips through my hair and expels the dirt from my vision, and with that the screams stop too. I look up, wide eyed into the bright blue sky, surrounded by dust, wind still all around me. Then, in the small sliver of sky that I can see, a snake comes into view.

And the screaming resumes.

I hop up onto my feet and begin running just as there's a shake behind us. I'm running through the dust now, not sure of where I'm going, just hoping that it's away. I choke back air and the girl keeps screaming and yelling, but this time I can make out what she's saying.

_Run._

Didn't have to tell me twice.

I can't hear anything because of the girl's screams, I have no idea where this thing is. I can feel sweat running down my face as I dash forwards. And just when I don't expect it, something rushes past me, knocking me roughly to the ground. The girl tries to wiggle out of my grasp, but I hold on tightly.

Slowly, I open my eyes. At first, I see nothing, but then I'm able to catch an outline of something through the haze. I look behind us, and its there too, as well as on both our sides. And then, just like the flip of a switch, I know what it is.

It's circled us.

We're trapped.

The small thing in my arms grips me with all her strength and starts yelling in my ear.

"Help!"

The image through the dust starts to grow and become clearer.

"Hellp me!"

I bring myself to me feet as I stare at the snake growing closer and closer. Too big to climb over.

"Get me out of here!"

It's so close that I can see the very coloration of it's skin. I'm able to see it in all it's reptilian horror.

"MISS PLEASE!"

I close my eyes and think of my mother. I think back to her warm smile and her soothing voice. Very softly, I brush the girls hair behind her ears,

_Close your eyes, count to ten_

"HELP MEEE!"

And just like nothing even happened, my shirt is tugged and we're lifted out of our perilous situation.

Almost effortlessly, Jiraiya picks us out of a situation which I had thought to impossible to escape. We land a generous distance away and I'm set down on the ground, still holding the child. My eyes meet Jiraiya's, and in that second, with no words spoken, I know what to do. So I spin around and start running in the opposite direction. Behind me I can hear something smash and a load roar which sends a shiver down my spine. I can feel the small object in my arms shiver too, and I bring her closer.

I turn a corner into a back alley to catch my breath. I lean up against the wall as I take large gulps of air, trying to get as much oxygen as I can back into my lungs. After a few seconds I sink down to the ground and rest my head on the wall behind me.

And it's quiet.

The slow steady rise and fall of my chest mixed with that of the girl's puts me at ease and my eyes flutter shut only to have me snap them back open. I can't fall asleep, no matter how tired I may be right now.

But I'm just so tired.

My head starts to nod as I fight to stay awake. Then, a voice smaller than I would've imagined considering all the previous screaming, came from my arms.

"Thank you."

And just like that, my heart swelled. I brought the girl closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. "No worries, I'll keep you safe."

A small face peeks up through my arms at me. Dirt is caked all over her face, but I can still confirm that she is the cutest thing I've ever seen. "You promise?"

I smile genuinely down at her, "I promise."


	23. The Old Man

**A/N: So. Yeah.**

**I'm sorry about the slow updates. And I mean really slow. You see I've come to a real wall with this story and it's hard to motivate myself to write. But, here you go, a regular sized chapter. (Finally hey?)**

**I'm having real issues debating whether I want to continue the story. So please if you like this story review and give me some feedback please?**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Living in the time that I did, I was never that involved in a war. However, my grandfather was. I recall that one time when my brother and I were young we spent the night at his house. He was very old, probably in his eighties around that time, and his wife had already passed away years before.

That night my parents had to go somewhere, I cannot remember where anymore. However because of this an impromptu sleepover was scheduled for my sibling and I. I can still remember the ride to his house that day, I was shaking in the car and my brother had to grab my hand tightly just to calm me down.

I had always thought him a little strange. There were times where he would just stare off into space and seem to float of to some other place in his mind not to mention it seemed as if he was never asleep. Every night he would just sit in his chair and stare at the TV, eyes wide open. I constantly woke up in the middle of the night when I was little and each time I did he would just be sitting in that chair with a dead look on his face. My brother and I sometimes wondered if he was a ghost, for neither of us thought that such a man could be real.

That night, like the many others, I woke up during my sleep. When I opened my eyes my heart leap out of my chest as I did not recognize where I was. I turned over quickly and saw my brother sound asleep and the memories of being at my grandpa's house flooded back. With relief I fell back down into the bed but soon sat up. I had to pee.

Using careful footsteps I slowly crept to the bathroom and took care of my business. Then when I was done I turned the faucet on only a tiny bit, trying to be as silent as I could so as not to attract my grandpa's attention. Before I opened the bathroom door I turned off the light so the hallway wouldn't be flooded with it. Slowly opening the door, I crept out and started tiptoeing to my room.

"Hello?" My grandfather's voice called from down the hall. I tensed and wondered if I could keep going, but of course I could not. I turned around and heading into the living room where he surely would be.

"Oh, it's just you," he said as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Patting his lap he waved to me and called, "Come here.

I obliged and crept over to him. When I was in front of him he picked me up underneath my arms and set me on my lap. I rested my head against his chest as I started to watch TV with him. Whatever was on the TV was not important obviously because I do not remember it, but we just sat there in silence watching. After a while I had turned to look up at my grandfather and he was gazing to his side, away from the TV. I kept my eyes on him for some time before I finally spoke up.

"Grandpa," I had said looking up to him from his lap, "what are you looking at?"

He had just stared off into the distance for a while before looking down at me with the hard look on his face that always seemed to be there. Ignoring my question completely he said, "Tell me girl, what are you most scared of?"

I stared at him then gave careful consideration to the question. I was only around five at the time, so there were very many thing I was afraid of. The dark scared lots, along with the scary rides at the amusement park. Oh and clowns. And spiders. My little mind tangled itself into knots as I tried to come to the conclusion of my greatest fear. My face must have crinkled into a strange form because my grandfather laughed and said, "Now don't go hurting yourself thinking about it!"

"Well grandpa, I'm scared of a lot of things, but the all scare me the same!"

With a soft smile he patted my head, "I'm very happy to hear that."

I puffed out my cheeks, "Grandpa likes me being scared?"

"Of course not, but I am merely glad that you do not have one thing that scares you most."

"I don't get it."

A soft chuckle left him, "I don't expect you to just yet."

His answer made absolutely to the five year-old me. Just as I was about to ask him further about it he picked me up and set me onto the floor. He stood up behind me and patted my back. "Best be getting to bed now." He started off to my room and I followed behind him. We reached the room and I snuggled under the covers as he tucked me in. With a goodnight he turned his back and made his way out the door. Just as he was beginning to close the door I worked up the courage to ask him what had been bothering me.

"Grandpa?"

The door did not open yet it did not close the whole way yet. "Yes?"

I swallowed, "What are you most scared of?"

There was a long silence. I must have sat there for minutes until I eventually figured that he probably left. Disappointment rang through me as I lay down. Then, unexpectedly, an answer called out.

"Myself."

The door closed on me surrounding me in darkness as I was left to wonder what it would be like to be scared of your own self. Such an answer plagued my mind for many years and I never seemed to come up with an answer for it.

Until today that is.

* * *

I'm running through the streets with the small child in my arms. We have just been seen by one of the people attacking the village and I was running as fast as I could trying to get away. Jaraiya and I had been split up since the snake attack and the small girl and I were just on our way to the place where everyone was hiding when he saw us.

Footsteps behind me quickly caught up and my breath hitched in my throat. Just as I was about to look behind me I felt a hard tug on my hair and was harshly thrown to the ground with the small girl flying out of my arms. I could feel rocks embedded into my arms as I coughed from the impact. Pushing away my disorientation I put my arms to the side to try and sit up and see where the small girl had gone.

My chest was greeted by a boot which pushed me down to the ground. I looked up at our pursuer with squinty eyes seeing as the sun was shining behind him. He smirked, "Gotcha."

Before I could say anything he took his boot off my body and kicked me across the face. My head whipped to the side and I frantically looked for the girl. My eyes widened as I saw her watching me from ten feet away. I mouthed the word 'run' to her as I looked back at the man above me and smiled. I would have to distract him.

"That all you got?"

He frowned and gave me another kick to my head. Then one to side and then to my stomach. I coughed out air and rolled over, trying to breathe. It was a strange sensation, not feeling pain from being winded yet still not being able to breathe.

"That good enough for you?" I heard above me. With determination I pushed myself off the ground to stand on my two feet. He looked stunned as I grinned.

"Not quite."

In an instant he reached into a small pouch on his leg and threw a knife resembling the one Jaraiya had given to me. I tried to dodge but the knife became embedded in my leg, making me fall to the ground. Footsteps drew near as I looked up with hatred in my eyes. "Oh this it going to be fun."

Another kick to my side and I was down. I covered my face as an endless round of attacks came at me. Kicks, punches, the knives, I could feel it all. Each hit was the equivalence to a shove, but I could feel my body grow weak. My vision started to fade to black just as the attacks stopped.

"Leave her alone!" A small voice called from behind us and I looked up to see the small girl throwing rocks at the man, her bunny on the ground beside her. Fear overcame me.

"Run!" I screamed in a hoarse voice.

"Well well, I was wondering where you went."

The man turned from me and started to walk to the girl who seemed to be petrified and could not move. I screamed at him to stop and tried to stand up to stop him but immediately fell. I looked to my legs to find them raked with cuts and bleeding profusely. In horror I began to drag myself over to where she was but he reached her before me.

"Come over here," he growled as he grabbed her hair and dragged her over to me. The small girl screamed as he drug her along.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him as they stopped five feet away from me. I lifted my left had only to receive a knife in it.

The man crouched down and pulled the girl close to him. Her eyes were filled with fear and were looking to me for help. Suddenly he pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. She screamed.

"Shh sh," he said softly in her ear, I was stunned into watching, " if you yell my hand might just slip."

She stopped immediately.

"Look," I pleaded, "She's just a kid. Please let her go. I'll do anything just let her go. Kill me instead."

He carefully regarded me as he thought about the request. He the smiled and looked down to the girl shaking in his arms. "What do you say, should I let you go?" The girl did nothing and could only shake. "Oh come on, you can answer me." The girl gulped and nodded her head.

"You see, I'm a very nice guy. I feel for you two, I really do." He pointed the knife to both of us as if it were an extension of his hand and he was gesturing to us. I tensed. "You guys just caught some bad luck getting seen. However, I really do like kids, so if you ask nicely I'll let you go."

The small child looked to me and I nodded my head.

"P-p-please."

He cupped his ear. "Im sorry, I couldn't quite heard you. Can you repeat that?"

All of a sudden I got a bad feeling in my chest. I propelling myself forward and reached for the girl.

"Pleas-"

Before she could finish the blade was drawn across her throat as blood splashed from her neck and she fell to the ground. I felt small droplets hit my face.

Astonished, I looked up with wide eyes.

"Too bad I have orders to leave no one alive."

Before I could do anything I was kicked on the side of my face and I fell to the ground next to the small girl. My stomach turned as I can face to face with the blank eyes of the small dead girl next to me. Blood covered her face and the clothes she was wearing was drenched in it as well. I could feel hot tears come to my eyes. This was the girl I said I would protect, that I _promised_I would protect and now she was dead. Suddenly a fit of rage overwhelmed my body and I was picked up by the neck of my shirt.

Our attacker brought me up off the ground and was holding me up high. He grinned, "Your turn."

I was seeing red. He had just killed an innocent child. My hands started to shake with fury as he pinned me against a wall and stared into my eyes with a malicious smile. It was at this instant that I remembered to odd knife I had been given that was still in my pocket. I reached down into my pocket as slowly as I could. He came closer and put his lips next to my ear.

"Or should we have some fun first?" With this said I violently grabbed the knife and whipped it out of my pocket only to deeply lodge it into his neck.

I was dropped instantly as the man stumbled backward scratching at his throat. The knife was still in his neck and yet it was spewing blood. He was going to die. My eyes widened as he started to drag himself closer to me. I crawled backwards, my eyes never leaving him.

A weak hand lifted towards me as he took one last step before he fell and landed right in front of me, his hand falling onto my leg.

I couldn't move I only stared. Even as the blood from his neck covered the ground and seeped towards me I sat still. Soon I was sitting in a pool of blood.

He was dead.

Without recognizing it I began screaming.

* * *

How were they so fast? They had only left a short while before me but they were so far ahead of me. I quickened my pace after them, pumping my legs harder.

I smirked, I could get used to this new found speed of mine. I could feel the distance between us getting smaller and smaller and my body tingled in excitement the close I got.

Just as I pushed off a tree branch a strange noise hit my ears. My head instantly whipped behind me towards the source of the sound. Was that...a scream? I shook my head; I was too far away from the village now to hear anything.

Yet as I kept running towards the battle I was soon to be in I couldn't get it out of my mind.

Why did it sound so familiar?

* * *

I had dragged myself towards her small, broken body, a trail of blood behind me. Whether it was mine or that mans, I did not know.

When I finally got beside her I slowly picked her up and held her in my arms. Silent tears stream down my face. Her body was limp and her gaze was cast off into some far direction. My face crumbled as I choked out a sob.

I never got to know her name.

Years ago my class had visited a war memorial on a school trip. The place was basically just a big field covered in white crosses. We were given a half hour to look around, which I felt unnecessary. I mean, they would practically all the same, just a small white cross with some person's name on it. However, there were some that I came across that had no name. My teacher was near me at the time and I asked her why some did not have names.

"Some of the soldiers could not be identified."

Just then I took in the place for what it really was; a place for the dead. Each person had someone who cared about them, someone who was crushed when the found out about their deaths, and someone who still prays for them to return. But that was just for the named soldiers. The unnamed lost their identity, who the were and could never be remembered for who they were.

They were just a body.

I held her in my arms and cried. I cried for her death, I cried for her parents would would have to burry their daughter, if they were even still alive. I cried for all the other lives that were no doubt being lost, I cried for all the names of people being lost, for their identities being lost. Then lastly I cried for the man I myself had just killed because I now gave him such a fate.

I could not move as I sat on my knees crying in the middle of the street. I did not care if some other attacker found me, in fact I hoped they would.

Before today I truly did not know what fear was. Before today I was merely scared of things I could get away from. Spiders could be stomped on, a night can be turned on to get rid of the dark, and you didn't need to go to places where clowns would be.

But now I know why my grandfather could never sleep and why he stared off into space all the time. You can never get away from yourself and what you have done. Instead you have to live your life in repentance for what you have done.

As tears streamed down my face I saw myself becoming my grandfather. A sad wrinkled face full of regret and sorrow. A person who could never forget the images replayed in their head. Over time, just like him, my heart will harden as I try to escape the past. But even now I know I never can.

I cannot get away from what I have done.

I cannot get away from myself.


	24. Blindfold

**A/N: This chapter I really wanted to play on different characters reactions to very similar situations. I'm sorry if this chapter seems unneeded but I promise to you that it is! **

**Please enjoy the chapter and I would very much appreciate some reviews :) I'll give you a hint, they help me update faster. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It has been months now yet I still find my mind wandering back to that day. Not just in my sleep either. No, I can be driving or running an errand when I will see something that reminds me of that day. Maybe an umbrella, or someone with their headphones in. The worst reminder is when it rains.

As luck would have it, it is raining today.

_The moment her head fell to the side to rest on the pavement I had kicked off my high heels and dashed to my friend. I had not been looking where I was going and tripped in a pothole filled with water in the street. My clothes were ruined, but I pushed myself forward to the still figure in the street._

As I entered my house I was greeted. "Emily? Is that you?" My mom calls from the kitchen. I ignore her call as I slip off my wet shoes and shake the wet umbrella at the front door. The umbrella is propped against the wall to dry further as I walk right through and past my mom, not bothering to answer. I hear a small noise come from her direction so I run up the stairs two at a time so as to get away from any more of her consolations.

_In one swoop I lifted her into my arms. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from her side and left leg. I put my harshly over the blood to try and stop the bleeding. Yet the blood still seeped through my fingers. With panicked eyes I stole a glimpse at my friend. Blood was dripping from her mouth and her once expressive eyes were now blank and staring at the place I had been standing when she was hit. My face scrunched together as I brought her close to me._

I slam the door to my bedroom as I throw my books on the ground. Before the accident my room was always spotless with no spec of dirt in sight. However, now it is quite the opposite.

_I became aware of flashing lights all around me. When I looked up a saw a man with a sad smile and a hand that he reached out to me. I choked out another sob. Even though it seemed all my strength had vanished I still grasped onto the now empty girl in my arms._

You see her room was never clean. There would be dishes piled high on her desk and clothes strewn across the room. Unfinished homework littered her bed each and every day as well. This was now my room. Flopping onto my bed I hear the crinkle of paper in my ear. I close my eyes as I imagine myself being in her room. A small smile plays on my lips as I wait for her to enter the room.

_"Don't touch her!"_

* * *

"Don't touch her!"

The hand outstretched to me recoiled from the words I spat at them. My arms tightened as I pulled the small, limp object in my arms closer. There was no way that I was going to let her go with him, he could hurt her! How can I be sure that he's not a spy who just wants to kill the small child?

I can't be sure, that's why I won't give her to him.

"Miss please I will take good care of her but we have to get you out of here you've suffered major wou-"

I lift my head to send a sharp gaze at the man, "You're not taking her.

The man froze as a strange look came over his face. The moment his eyebrows drew together I recognized it as sympathy. "Miss, I'm sorry to say that the girl you're holding is de-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I burry my face into the dress of the small girl. My cheek touches something wet and cold on her dress. Blood. My blood in fact, I mean who else's could it be? I was the only one injured one around here.

I bring up my hand to brush back the thin white blond hair that adorned the girls scalp. Bits and pieces were dyed red but that could come out very easily in the bath. I give a small smile. Yes a bath would do her good.

But not until she woke up. Poor thing was so tired.

I soften my voice as I look up at the man. "How could such an innocent and beautiful child be dead?" I turn her around in my arms so that he can fully understand what I'm saying. "See? She's just asleep!"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned away his head from me. So he could see how beautiful she was too? He lifts his sleeve to swipe his face as he turns to me. "If I could carry you both, would you come with me then?"

I ponder such an idea. If he was telling the truth we could be taken to safety, which would truly benefit the child. But he very well could just be trying to hurt her. I clench my fist just thinking of anyone trying to harm such a tiny thing. Slowly I lift my gaze. If he tries anything at all I would not hesitate to kill him. After all, I promised that I would protect her and protect her I will.

I won't let any harm come to her. Ever.

"Sure, but I will still hold her the whole way."

Again a small smile. "If that is what you wish." I nod as he lifts me up and places one arm under my knees and one under my back. When he has a firm grip on me he jumps into the air and a strange sickly scent fills my senses.

My head starts to spin and I instantly feel weak. I can feel the energy draining from my body as wind blows through my hair. I place one of my hands on the mans chest in an attempt to stable my spinning head. "Why am I so dizzy?" I ask to no one really.

"It's probably your injuries catching up to you. We have to hurry so that we can get you healed."

I still a glance to my body to see that, indeed, I was badly injured. Blood had stained my shirt almost completely red and my pants were torn to shreds with pieces of ripped shin showing through. The world seems to have taken on the likeness of a spinning top almost about to fall over. Confusion takes over my mind.

A darkness covers my vision almost like a blanket was thrown over me. All of a sudden my body feels unnaturally warm. Just as I'm about to lay my head down to take a much needed nap I am able to voice my thoughts to the man carrying me.

"How did I get so injured?"

* * *

_"How did I get so injured?"_

I punch the nearest wall in the hospital, creating a decently sized dent. The attack on Konoha had taken place a week ago yet the whole village was still in shambles. Rubble still littered the streets and many bodies were still being uncovered. I pull back my hand and upon inspection I find the skin on my knuckles to be scratched off and bleeding. I sigh as I sit back down in my chair.

_"How did I get so injured?"_

I sigh as I put my head in between my hands. That's exactly what I want to know. I peek through my fingers to stare at the girl laying in the bed. Her face is almost completely covered in bandages, not much unlike the rest of her body. When I had found her her was covered in blood. I could instantly tell that one of her cheekbones had been broken because of the way it curved inward. Her eyes were cloudy, signifying a concussion and her shoulder looked almost as if a chunk had been bitten out of it. Then on top of all this she had burns covering her back and her legs were so racked with gashes I was afraid she would never walk again. Thankfully the medic ninjas here are well trained ad they have assured me that she can walk as soon as she wakes up.

But she's been asleep for a week already. No one knows why. The woman who cared for her the most had said that she should "Wake up any time." Another sigh escapes my lips for what seems the hundredth time today.

"Still watching over her?" A voice comes from the door. I turn towards it to see my black haired teammate at the door.

"Mio."

She saunters into the room, arms crossed. "A watched pot never boils you know."

I scowl at the cliche. "Did you just come here to make me feel worse?"

She turns her head to the side. "Of course not. I am worried about you though."

"Where's Kenji?"

"Blowing of steam probably."

I look up to her as she rests her hand on my shoulder. "You've been here pretty much 24/7 since you brought her in. Just sitting in this room can't be good for you." Her hand tightens as she smirks, "Cause you look like shit, you really do."

I smile with a small chuckle. I bring up my hand to rest on hers as I look at my shoes.

"I know that. But something tells me that I shouldn't leave."

Mio's hand drops from my shoulder as she moves to grab another chair that is across the room. With a loud screech she drags it next to me and sits down with her legs crossed and her hands gently resting on top of them. She doesn't turn to me as she speaks, she merely keeps her eyes on the bed with her continued look of composure. "You shouldn't worry too much. A lot of people go through denial after witnessing a death." She sends a pointed look at me, "You of all people should know that."

I bite my lip as I ignore her comment. Arguing with her is the last thing we need right now. "It wasn't just denial. It was..well I'm not the sure what it was, I mean..." I grasp my hair and pull it out of frustration. "She truly believed the girl was just sleeping, even as she sat in a pool of her blood." My voice dropped as I remembered another part to the story. "She didn't even recognize me."

The room was suddenly deathly silent. Mio didn't move her attention to me and I didn't shift mine to her either. The silence was deafening as our two pairs of eyes bore into the flesh of an almost unrecognizable girl. Before I knew it such a stillness started to feel like it was itching at me. My skin tingled as I felt as if the room would collapse on me. Abruptly, I stood up kicking my chair back and ran out of the room. I dodged a couple of nurses as I sprinted into the mens restroom. I barely made it to a sink in time before I coughed up nothing more than bile.

_Her body was broken. She was almost unrecognizable as she cradled a child stained red in her arms. It looks almost like someone had poured red paint over her seeing as she was sitting in a pool of red. A small trail stretched from where she sat to a Suna ninja with a kunai in his neck. My eyes widened as I fully took in the scene and took a step back. The gravel made a noise under my shoe as the girl's face whipped up to glare at me. "Who are you?"_

I stare into the mirror as I study the dark lines beneath my eyes. I turn on the tap and splash cold water onto my face so as to try to calm me down. My right hand turns off the tap as I move to grab some paper towel to dry my face. I grab a large piece and scrub my face hard with it. Once my face is dry I toss it in the trash and head back to Sora's room.

As I walk down the hall I keep my hands in my pockets and my head low. I can feel nurse's staring at me so I quicken my pace back to the room. I very much dislike being under many people's gaze. When I came to Sora's door I quickly threw myself in closing the door behind me. With a soft sigh of relief I brought my attention up the where Sora was.

_Was._

The room was empty. Both Mio and Sora were gone from their previous heart rate sped up as my eyes darted around the room praying that they were just hiding, but I see them nowhere. It took an instant to run out the door and back into the hallway.

"Sora!" I yell as I frantically whip my head back and forth praying to catch a glimpse of the girl. "Sora! Mio!" I clench my teeth as I round the corner of another hallway that heads towards the cafeteria. From far away I see two people sitting at a table. My spirit is lifted as I start to pray that it was them. I break into a grin.

There she was, sitting at the cafeteria table with Mio eating a sandwich like nothing was wrong. I stood there in shock for a few moments until she finally recognized my presence. Her swollen, broken face lit up with a bright smile as she waved to me.

"Hi Harumo!"

* * *

"Hi Harumo!" I yell from my seat while waving him over. A look of relief washes over his face as he runs towards Mio and I.

"You weren't in your room, I was so worried when I saw both of you gone!" he said with an exasperated breath.

I feel guilty for worrying him so I put down my sandwich and grab his hands. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I never intended for that." Harumo nods his head and sits down even though he still looks a bit shaken.

Mio looks at him intently. "She woke up as soon as you left the room. I tried to tell her to rest but she _insisted_ on getting a sandwich."

I look up mid-chew and smile. "Itz rully goodt, ru srould ghet un," I say between bites not caring how I look. This sandwich had to be the best one I ever had and I was not gonna stop eating it just to talk. Harumo eyes me as his eyes scan my face. He opens his mouth a few times as if he was going to say something, but he never does.

Instead it is Mio who speaks. "So how are you feeling?" What I feel is a sincere smile is directed as me and I smile back.

"Great! I feel so rested I bet I could stay awake for a whole week!" I take another bite and finish chewing it before speaking again. "But you know, I'm in the hospital so I must be pretty banged up. I haven't even seen how I look yet so you'll have to ask me again when I do!"

"Do you remember how you go hurt?"

I set my sandwich done as I unconsciously look to the roof. Let's see, what's the last thing I remember? That freaky ass guy was trying to kill me _again_, I was saved by a guy named Jiraiya, I met a really cute girl and we barely escaped a snake and then...

I blinked a few times and looked up to Mio. "Uh, no, actually I don't."

She nodded to me as she smoothed her shirt. "That's about the reaction I was suspecting. When Harumo had found you you were already unconscious and had suffered a mild concussion." She looked up to me, "The doctor was expecting you to not remember everything that happened to you."

Harumo turns to look at Mio but I pay no mind to it. "Really? Well gosh I must have gotten myself into some real trouble! Say Harumo you found me right? Was there a small girl with me when you found me too?"

His response was a bit delayed as he was still looking at Mio. I was about to speak up again when he turned to me and said, "Yes. She was trying to wake you up when I got there. She had a few scrapes but that was it."

I put my hand against my chest and let out the breath I was holding. "Thank god! I was seriously worried about her ever since I woke up! Did she end up finding her parents?"

"Yes."

"What about Sasuke? How'd he pull through?"

"Barely injured at all. Just saw him today actually, he was looking for Naruto."

A smile spreads across my face as I take a huge satisfying bite of my sandwich. "Well good! Bout time they started getting along!"

Harumo and Mio stare at each other intently, as if having a secret conversation just by their facial expressions. Usually I might feel a bit jealous that Harumo is so interested in another girl, but right now I am much too hungry to care.

I take another bite into my sandwich with nothing more on my mind than what I was going to have for dessert.


	25. Late For An Important Date

**A/N: Hellooo. So just like every story needs, this chapter provides some relief after all the serious ones yet still stays with the story! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Please review! Please :)**

* * *

I've never had real problems with myself. I mean sure, I wish I was taller or skinnier or had a smaller nose, but overall I am pretty satisfied with the way I look. After all it could be a lot worse.

My fingers gingerly touch my face as I notice my eyes widen in the mirror. This can't be my real face. This has to me a window with some other person trying to freak me out on the other side. They don't even look like me!

But of course I'm not stupid, I know it's me. It may sound shallow, but I feel like crying. I look like shit. Like actual shit I can't even believe that someone could look this way, my skin color looks changed because of the bruises adorning my face. I sigh as my hands drop to my side. At least it'll go away.

Eventually.

I turn back to my bed as I zip up my bag and throw on a hoodie Mio had brought me. Black, of course. It seems like everyone thinks it's winter here. However there is one benefit, I think, as I pull the hood over my head and throw on a pair of sunglasses.

I look in the mirror again. Good, now if I look down the whole way home no one should be able to see my face. I grab the bag and sling it over my shoulder as I walk out my room and move to leave the hospital.

I still don't remember what happened to me. It was almost when you wake up in the morning and can't distinguish the exact moment you fell asleep. I adjust the shoulder strap and look off to the side as I pass a woman on the street.

It really bothers me that I can't remember. The other times I was hurt badly I clearly remember all of it, even up to me blacking out. So why was this time so different? What happened this time that made me _forget_? I scratch my head in frustration. UGH! This is just so...!

Oh shit, I think as a guy moves his face lower to try and look under my hood. I grab the side of it and pull it further in front of my face and speed walk past him.

Why are people so damn CURIOUS today?! He must have been the fifth one this block. I ferociously grab the top and yank it down as I sprint the final street lengths to my apartment complex. I push my hand against a wall as I try to catch my breath. God, I really need to start running. I do an internal gag as I think of running early in the morning. I had been in cross country once in an effort to get a "hot body" or so to say. No such thing happened, but I did get last place in a race once.

Good times.

It feels like I might have to physically lift my legs with my hands going up the stairs, not just because I'm tired but because my legs don't seem to be functioning so well after the wounds they suffered.

As I make it to the top I place my hands on my knees and I genuinely consider sending a formal request to my landlord to put an elevator in this building. I pull myself together as I saunter to my door and dig for my keys. And dig. My heart drops as I empty my bags content on the ground and throw all the items around.

MY KEYS ARE GONE. Panic consumes me as I think of the freak following and trying to kill me. Did he get them? My eyes drag to my door. Is he in there right now? Is he waiting for me to get the landlord to give me an extra set and go in alone? Is he eating all the food I have? That would be SO RUDE considering I barely have enough money for THAT food let alone food to replace it.

I shake my head. Obviously staying alive is more important than the food. I slowly look over to my neighbors door and sigh. I will never live this down.

Wait, my face! I haven't even seen Sasuke yet, I don't want him to bother me about my face! I grasp at straws as I think of a solution. I look down at my clothes on the floor.

That's IT!

* * *

Just as I'm about to take a bite of my lunch I hear a knock at my door. I sigh and put my food down and glide to my door. I swear if it's another fangirl I'm going to punch them square in the face.

I look through the peephole of my door to see a figure in a black sweatshirt looking at the ground. Looks harmless enough. I turn the knob and swing the door open.

"Uh yeah," The stranger saying in a deep voice. They clear their throat. "I, uh, am a repair man and it seems like a pipe has bursted next door. If I could just ask for you help for a moment..."

I stop listening as the voice is obviously a woman's. I smirk as I notice the lumpy "body" underneath the sweater to make it look like the person has muscles. My eyes fall down. What kind of guy wears tight jeans? Not only tight jeans, but girl jeans. I chuckle.

"..If you could just help me for just one moment I would be very grat.."

"What happened to your key Sora?"

A pause from the figure.

"I lost it."

I sigh as I motion her in and close the door behind me. She quickly walks to my patio door when I notice her still looking down even though I know it's her. I raise an eyebrow, "Wait."

He hand hovers over the handle. "Yes?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

She talks to me without looking my way. "It's the new fashion you know, it's in every magazine."

"Why did you want me to go into your apartment with you?"

Another pause. "No reason."

My eyes narrow as she opens the door and walks outside. Before she can jump across I appear in front of her. She falls back from shock and lands on her butt while her hands fly to her hood instead of breaking her fall. With one swoop I grab her hood and pull it off her head.

She instantly covers her face and runs inside. She tries to run down the hall but I cut her off and grab her arms. "Why won't you show me your face?"

"Let go!"

I forcibly pull her hands away to reveal a face I do not recognize. Something not unlike rage fills me instantly. My hands start to shake as I squeeze them tight on her wrists. I clench my teeth as I say, "Who did this to you?"

She looks to the ground, "I don't know," she whispers.

"You don't know?" I ask loudly.

Her face whips to me, "Yes! I don't know okay! I woke up in the hospital like this without remembering anything!" She bites her lip as she says in a small voice, "You think you're the only one who wants to know what happened?"

I slowly let go of her wrists while releasing a sigh. I walk over to my kitchen table and sit down and point to the chair across me. She understands as she takes a seat.

"What do you remember?"

"I was working and those snake things attacked then a kid went missing then," she stops. "...Then I go looking for him and meet this old guy and we start to help people and I find this girl and we run from a snake..." She looks up. "That's about it."

I lean back in my chair. "So you weren't injured before then?"

She shakes her head.

"Someone must have seen you because you woke up in a hospital. Do you know who it was?"

"Harumo."

Of course it was. I grit my teeth. He pisses me off.

I look up to see two brown eyes very close. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that, loser."

I feel my hair being tugged just as I saw this. "Woooow Sasuke, you need a haircut." I smack her hand away with a small sound as my response. I didn't have _time_ for a haircut because of my training with Kakashi and it just ended up getting long. It didn't bother me much though.

She takes a step back as she looks at me again. "You got new clothes too! I have to say though, I liked your old look better."

"Are you just here to criticize me?"

"No, but you really should get a haircut."

I sigh and I cross my arms. Sora brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as I notice the small dent in her cheek. I clench my fists. Why does trouble seem to follow her wherever she goes? If only I had been there I could have..

"You got any strawberries?" She calls from my fridge. I choke on air seeing as I didn't even notice her going over there.

"No."

"Gosh Sasuke you should get some, they're sooo good." She keeps the the fridge door open even though I know nothing in there will appeal to her.

"Could you close that? You're wasting electricity."

"But it's hoooooot in here! Why don't you turn on your air conditioning?"

"Wastes electricity."

"Ugh, people like you are the worst," she says as she reaches to pull off her sweatshirt. When it comes off her hair becomes frizzy and as she goes to fix it I notice the bruises and cuts all over her arms.

Dammit just how hurt is she. I stand up from my seat and move to turn on the air conditioning as low as it goes.

Maybe she'll put her sweater on.

* * *

I sit on Sasuke's couch as I flip through the channels on his TV. His three channels. I sigh as I compare Sasuke to a grandfather.

Something clicks in my mind as I think the word again. Grandfather. Why does that word unnerve me? Maybe because my grandfather was scary. I shiver as I cuddle closer into my sweater. It would seem that Jerko turned on the air, thank god. However it was pretty much Ice Age up in this joint now. I glance over to Sasuke reading a scroll at his table.

"Wanna come watch TV?"

"No."

"Come on, it's a good one. We get to find out if this one guy is the father because the girl slept with like ten people and.."

"I'm not watching that."

"PLEASE!"

Sasuke whips around to look at me with a glare. "I'm really busy okay? You can watch TV here but I have things to do."

I pout and turn back to the woman throwing her fists into her baby's daddy. Why was he so awful, he's twelve for goodness sakes! He should _want_ to watch TV instead of studying. He reminds me of the "nerds" in my school. He would definitely be one. A cute one, but nonetheless a nerd.

Woahhhhh okay that's approaching pedophilia. I turn up the TV and try to forget my previous thought.

"Turn that down."

I do as told.

I fall down on the couch as I look around the room. There's no decorations anywhere which gives the room a very lonely feeling. The only thing on the wall is a calendar that is broadcasting that the month is now May.

Hmm. May.

"Sasuke what's the date?"

I look over to the table as I receive no reply. "Sasuke the date."

"It's the 15th today."

"Ah. I see" I look up to the ceiling. So it's already happened huh? I close my eyes as my stomach turns. How could I have missed it?

I hear the scrap of a chair and I look to see Sasuke had turned his chair. "Why?"

I look back to the ceiling and place my hands on my stomach. "My birthday was thee days ago and I didn't even realize it."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen. Figures I would miss my sixteenth birthday. That's probably the most important birthday to a girl. Sweet sixteen my ass I look like shit." I puff air out as I continue to rant. "I mean who forgets their own BIRTHDAY, especially an important one? That's just a sign to give up on life isn't it? I mean.."

I hear a door close as I look around the empty room. "Sasuke?" I stand up and look around. The asshole left! I knew he was a dick but I didn't think he would leave me in my time of need. I'm genuinely upset right now and he just-!

The patio door opens as Sasuke throws a bag at me. I open it to find my clothes inside. I look up as he makes is way to his front door. "Hurry up or I'm going to leave." I shuts the door behind him.

What? Where are we going? I pull out the contents of my bag and find black tights, a navy skirt and a thin long sleeve black and white stripped shirt. I smile, this will be cool enough for the heat and cover my wounds at the same time! I start to get changed as I feel butterflies in my stomach, from happiness or gratitude I suppose.

After getting dressed I slip on my flats I was thankfully wearing already and throw on my sunglasses. Might as well cover some of my face still. I open the door to see Sasuke already walking door the steps. "Hey, wait!" I call to him.

He turns around to look at me run towards him. As I come up next to him he looks at my clothes. "You look nice."

I grin, "Awe Sasuke you don't gotta be nice just cause it was my birthday!"

He gives a small smile and continues down the steps, "Thank God."

"Hey! I was obviously just being nice!"

He laughs as we continue to walk. We reach the bottom of the stairs and turn down a street I haven't been down before. "Where we going?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he keeps walking. Even though I'm slightly taller than him I have to jog every once in a while to catch up because of his fast pace. Thankfully there aren't many people on this street so I feel comfortable enough to not look at the ground.

The sky starts to grow dark as we continue to walk. It feels like forever since we left and the temperature has dropped a few degrees. Lights come on each shop and the street suddenly feel alive. I stare in awe as each street we walk down seems to glow and happy voices are heard all over. I had never walked the streets this late so all of this is a surprise to me. I stand in one place for a second and just look around. Before I had lived in a small town so I never really got to see such sights.

"It's beautiful," I whisper as I turn to look at Sasuke who has stopped at a shop. He turns to look at me.

"Stay here."

I nod as he walks into the shop. There is a bench next to the entrance that I sit down at. I lean back and rest my head against the building and close my eyes.

* * *

The idiot fell asleep.

I grumble as people turn to look at me. I adjust my hands as I get a better grip on the girl I'm carrying.

What a stupid idiot. I was in there for five minutes and she falls asleep and won't wake up and now I have to carry her home.

Such an idiot!

After a half hour walk I come up to our building and ascend the stairs. When I get to my door I shift her weight so I can dig in my pocket for my keys. Finding them, I put the key in the lock and turn it until I hear a satisfying click. I put the keys back in my pocket and open the door. Walking into my kitchen I put the bag I have on the table and pull out a chair to set Sora on. I go and grab two plates from my cupboards and place them on the table. My eyes go to the bag and take a box out of it. I open the box and take out what's inside and light its contents. The last thing I need to do is turn off the lights. My fingers flick the switch and the room is covered in darkness except for a soft glow.

I come back to the table to look at her. Her mouth is wide open, she's snoring and there's drool coming out of her mouth. I chuckle as I brush a hair that was caught on her lip and freeze.

I frown. What was I just doing? I sit down and smack the idiot upside the face.

* * *

"HEY!" I scream as I'm awakened from a dream about me being a princess with beautiful clothing. I had no bruises and my face looked absolutely perfect. Not to mention I was dancing with the most handsome, dark haired man I have ever seen. I look up to glare at Sasuke when I notice what's in front of me.

"Happy birthday."

I open my mouth to say something, but close it when I can't find the right words. In front of me is a modestly sized strawberry shortcake with sixteen glowing candles on top. I turn to Sasuke again. "Uhhh, ah," I try to speak but nothing comes out.

"Are you going to blow them out or what?"

I turn back to my cake and think of a wish. Finally grasping one I take a deep breath and blow out all the candles on top, leaving us in darkness. I hear Sasuke's chair move as he is probably going to turn on the lights. I feel so happy that something hot stings my eyes.

The lights come and I blink from the sudden brightness causing something to drip from my eyes. Sasuke sits back down and looks at me. "Why are you crying?"

Damn it all those are the magic words. Every time I'm about to cry yet I'm holding it in if someone mentions me crying I start to bawl. And that's what I do. My face scrunches together as I let out a sob.

Sasuke looks concerned as I continue to cry. He looks down, "I'm sorry I should have asked what kind you wanted."

I shake my head as I wipe away tears that keep coming. I try to speak but I end up crying again.

Every year for my birthday my mother would make me a strawberry shortcake. Every year. When I realized it had been my birthday I was upset that I couldn't partake in such an event any longer. But here I am now, even though theres no way he could have know. I let out another cry.

While I'm crying I don't realize Sasuke grabbing a glass of water. I grab it and chug its contents. Having drank the glass I take a few deep breaths and scrub my final tears away. Sasuke is standing next to me still looking off to the side. I reach up to grab his hand and he looks down at me. I smile my most genuine smile up at him, "Thank you."

He looks away as he grabs a knife and cuts a piece of the cake with his other hand seeing as I'm still holding to one. He skillfully puts it on a plate and hands it to me. He does the same for himself and pulls his chair over to me.

I tighten my grip on his hand just needing to feel some form of comfort as I take a bite of my slice of cake. More tears fall as I realize that it tastes just like my moms.


	26. The Letter

Have you ever had that one dream that you couldn't seem to forget? I'm sure you do, and I haven't really thought about it before, but isn't it such a strange notion? That is, a dream that won't seem to leave you? After all, most are never remembered, or if they are most of the details slip through our fingers, with mix-matched sequences left behind.

But there's always that one. The one where when you wake up you still think it's real, the one that plagues your mind the whole day, the one that keeps coming back. I wonder why this happens? Some people believe our dreams tell the future, or have some underlying meaning that would somehow solve all our problems, what a thought! What if our subconscious already knew what would happen to us and knew the path we should take?

A thick layer of steam floats near the top of my bathroom, the walls seem to have accumulated some droplets of water and the mirror is covered in a foggy layer. The water in the tub comes up to my lips, but not quite high enough to cover my nose so that I can breathe. I look at the wavering, distorted image of my scarred legs through the water. Then suddenly I can see them in a different light. They're soaked with water, blood is coming from a new cut in my leg and my legs are quivering. I rest my head against the wall behind me and close my eyes as my mind is filled with more similar images from my dream.

That one dream.

I still can't remember the whole thing, only flashes of moments, almost like an out-of-order stop motion movie. It's raining, and I'm somewhere I don't recognize laying on the grass, holding my bleeding side. Harumo is there, except I don't see him, I just know he's there. Then there are a few flashes of things I don't understand; a backpack to my right, in the distance a red thread, and a strange rock formation.

My eyes open as I sit up and pull the drain in the tub. I sit in the receding water until it is completely drained, and only then do I move. Gingerly I grab the towel on the rack and first rub my hair dry, then my legs and so on. Lastly, I wrap the towel around myself and look into the fogged up mirror. With one swoop my hand smears the mirror so I am able to look at my face. It is still adorned with bruises and it is still swollen, but I recognize it as my own.

Just like I had done in the dream.

Even though I cannot clearly remember all the aspects of my dream, one part is crystal clear. There I am, lying in the rain, bleeding from god knows where and feeling extremely weak when I get a strong urge to look beside me. And there she is. Lying in almost the exact same position, staring back at me. At first I am startled, but for some reason her presence calms me. I smile at her and she mirrors the exact same smile back to me, because she is me. Except, she's not. Her face is filled out more, having not yet lost the baby fat in her cheeks, and she also doesn't have any injuries. I feel my hand taken and gripped, and I do not need to look to know it's her. Once again she smiles as she says something, yet I cannot hear her voice, only her lips move. And then she disappears.

I tug the white T-shirt over my head as I replay the last part of that dream. I've been having it for a while now, probably since before the attack on Konoha. Even so each time I can never hear her words. I throw my towel on the ground in frustration, but its lack of destructiveness makes it quite anti-climatic. I sigh as I begin to brush my hair.

Just as I drag the brush through the last section of my hair I hear a knock at my window. I freeze as I whip towards the sound, my first thought being the man targeting me.

Yet, instead of my fierce attacker I see an old man with long white hair. I smile as I run over to let him in.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here?" I say to him as he jumps into my home.

He has a small smile as he pulls out a letter from behind him and hands it to me. I look at the name inscribed on the top and my head whips up to him, "But, how?"

"He told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him," he then looks off to the side. "He told me about a few…things and uh- hey wait! You can't open that while I'm here!"

I look up to him with the letter already half torn with confused eyes, "Well why not?"

"Just, don't read it till I'm gone, okay?" With this he jumps up to the windowsill and looks back to me. "I'm going to be leaving soon, and I'm going to be stopping by the place mentioned in the letter. We're meeting at the front gate. Come along if you want." And with that, he falls out of the window. I stare out the window as my curtains softly blow in the breeze.

Looking down to the letter I tear the rest of it open. At first I only take in the familiar writing as I feel some sort of nostalgia. A small smile creeps onto my face as I begin to read what was written. But as I start to read more and more I start reading faster and my hand grip the page as I almost skip words to get the last bit of meaning. As I read the last word I throw the letter to the side and dash to my closet. I begin to throw in all my necessities in a bag, but I'm not paying too much attention as I frantically run around my home. Everything blurs together as I grab contents for my bag.

I can feel my heart beating hard in my chest as I burst through my front door and almost forget to lock it. I take the stairs two at a time, with some trouble, but then run out of my building. Many villagers stare at me as I can only imagine wondering why a girl would be running so fast towards the front gates.

* * *

I open the fridge and scan the inside for something to eat, however my eyes land on a clear, plastic container filled with a light pink cake with strawberries on top. My eye twitches as I realize the idiot forgot to take it back with her. With a sigh I take it out of the fridge. God forbid if someone else came over and saw this in my position. If it were Naruto he would never let me live it down.

Walking out my front door, I take a few quick steps to my neighbour's home. I knock on it twice as I wait. Then I knock again, and still no answer. I try the doorknob only to realize that it's locked. I raise my eyebrow as I head back to my home. I wonder where she went?

I stop in my tracks with that thought. _Why should I care? _ I scoff as I put the cake back in the fridge and sit at my table reading the scroll that I didn't get to finish from last night. I start to read but only end up scanning the words, not absorbing the information at all. I have to go over each sentence multiple times before I can clearly understand what it says. With a grimace I throw the scroll down on the table, this is going nowhere!

Stomping to my patio, I grind my teeth as I ponder where she went, and why it's the only thing I can think of. Most likely because of that damned pink cake. I glance outside my patio window to notice that her bedroom window is open. At least her being an idiot helps me out sometimes.

With much ease I jump from my balcony to hers, then gracefully swing into her window. It's beyond me how she can't get to my balcony without obtaining a nosebleed. I step into her room and take note of my surroundings.

What a _pig. _ Her clothes are everywhere, actually everywhere! Not to mention the dirty dishes beside her bed. I scrunch my nose in the smell of sour milk as I carefully step over dirty laundry while trying not to look at what it is.

My foot slides on something underneath it. I look down to see a piece of paper under my foot. Carefully, I reach down and pick it up. Not just clothes, but she just leaves letters around? I throw the letter behind my back as I continue towards the kitchen. Hopefully it's not quite as messy.

Her apartment is set up almost exactly like mine so I know where to go. To my surprise, the kitchen is relatively clean. I sigh in relief as I go to put the cake in the fridge. My hand freezes as I notice a note on the fridge.

_Sasuke,_

_Don't open the fridge, found a dead bird, keeping it fresh until I'm ready to let go._

_Sora_

I let go of the handle right away as I stare at the note. What is wrong with her?!

Then I notice the rest of the note and keep reading.

_P.S.- Hahaha just kidding! Wish I could have seen your face. Or maybe I will? I hope I'm not here when you read this; it will have a better effect._

_P.P.S.- But then that would mean you broke into my house. Yo Sasuke what cha doin in my house?! Or maybe it's someone else, which would be awkward…_

_P.P.P.S.- Well I guess you're the only one who knows where I live…_

_P.P.P.P.S.- I need more friends._

I smirk as I open the fridge and throw in the cake. Before I leave I grab the note and stick it in my pocket. This could prove to be interesting later.

* * *

I can see the front gates come into view and I catch sight of two figures standing in front. I quicken my pace, hoping they wouldn't yet leave. The shorter of the two seems to notice me and begins to wave.

"Hey Sora!" Naruto yells at me with his one hand around his backpack's strap, the other in the air. I come to a stop in from of him as I place my hands on my knees trying to breathe. "Hey, hey Sora-chan what are you doing here?"

I put one hand up so as to tell him to wait. He doesn't.

"Are you coming with us?! How cool! I bet you're so excited to find the new Hokage aren't ya? I can barely wait-"

At this moment Jiraiya knocks him upside the head. Naruto grabs the back of his skull as he glares at the old man, "What was that for Pervy Sage?!"

"I told you not to call me that!" He sneers back. I stand up tall, having finally caught my breath. I look directly at Jiraiya and he notices my seriousness.

"Does such a person exist?" I ask earnestly. Naruto looks at me confusedly.

Jiraiya looks to my and nods. Naruto looks at him and blinks. "Hey, what's going on!"

Jiraiya starts to walk off and I follow behind him, both of us ignoring Naruto's question. "Hey I asked a question y'know!" He screams as he runs next to me.

We continue to walk side by side as he gives me a scrutinizing stare. Finally he speaks up. "Ne, Sora-chan why's your face so gross lookin'?"

The whole right side of my face twitches as I look off to the side with a grimace. "Well-"

"And why are you wearing tights under your shorts?"

I turn around at him and explode, "It could be a fashion statement you know!"

He looks me up and down, "Naw, I don't think so."

"Heh, ya coming from you," I grumble under my breath while eyeing his own ensemble. At least mine COULD be taken as a fashion statement. Everyone knows that whole monochrome thing isn't going anywhere.

As we continue to walk along Jiraiya turns back to look at us, "Well I think you look just fine."

I start to say thank you until Naruto slides beside me. He whispers in my ear, "Careful Sora-chan, he peaks in at the women's bath."

My face goes red instantly, "He what?!"

Jiraiya looks at me and starts to wave his hands in the air in defense, "N-no, it's research for my book!" He raises a finger in the air to state another point. "And don't worry, I wouldn't peak on you, my character is _much_ curvier."

Ah, that rings a bell. I remember one time I confessed to a guy I had like for close to a year. I had gotten close to him a few months before, actually working up the courage to talk to him. I had planned on confessing for weeks, and I had finally done it. I remember after I blurted it out he kinda blushed and looked to the side, rubbing his neck.

An initial good sign, so I had hoped.

He looked at me embarrassingly and scratched his cheek, _"I'm not too sure how to tell you this but…"_

_"Yess?" I asked, stars in my eyes._

_"Well, I just kinda really like…curvy girls."_

I can feel flames in my eyes as I whip off my shoe and rapidly beat Jiraiya with it, "You don't know that! Maybe I'll get them really soon!"

Jiraiya raises a brow, "So you want me to peep on you then?" I can see Naruto poke out for behind him, wondering as well. My anger fills to the top level as I kick Jiraiya into Naruto, and the two fall over.

"Of course not, you perverts!"

I turn away and continue to stomp down the path as I can hear Jiraiya and Naruto behind me.

"Y'know, I don't understand women," Naruto says shakily.

"Ah, me either."

* * *

My legs pump towards Naruto's house, a pit forming in my stomach as I pray that he is there. He wasn't at Ichiraku's or in the training grounds; it's my only other place where I think he could be. I arrive at his apartment complex and I run up to his floor with great speed. Just as I'm about to reach for the door it already starts to open and for a split second I think _"It's Naruto!"_

But it's not. It's Sakura. She stares up at me and blinks. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

I disregard her question. No time. "Is Naruto here?"

She cocks her head to the side. "Well, no. He just left for the next town with Jiraiya-"

I don't stay to hear the rest of her comment as I leave her to run to the front gates.

I just hope I make it in time.

* * *

This. Sucks.

I blow a strand of hair off my forehead as I lay on my stomach on a hotel bed. Jiraiya has already ditched us at our hotel for some woman. I wouldn't have minded if Naruto had wanted to go do something but nooooooo he has to train.

My eyes fall onto the five boys on the bed beside me all dressed in orange and meditating. At first, I freaked out. Oh fuck yeah was I scared! I mean he just twiddles his fingers like la-dee-da and BOOM! Four more Narutos. It was weird. Yet cool at the same time. I mean imagine how much shit I'd get done if I had that many of me?! So MUCH I could work like six jobs and be RICH!

Either way, the worst part of his meditating is that I have to be quiet. As if it wasn't boring enough already.

I look out the window and realize that it's a really nice, clear day out. Just like the first day I came here. I close my eyes as I remember that day. I can almost feel the air rushing past me, my stomach in my throat, just freefalling. I outstretch my arms on the bed as I imagine my body being lifted slightly higher due to the change in surface area. I smile as I wish I had taken the time to enjoy such a moment more.

"Ah be right back I'm gunna take a leak," Naruto calls as he stands up from meditating on the bed. I open my eyes and I'm no longer falling from the sky but rather in a hotel room. Lame.

I look after him as I lower my eyebrows, "You really have no filter, don't you?"

I hear a call from the bathroom, "What was that?"

With a sigh I roll over onto my back, "Nothing!" I reply, stretching the word out. I close my eyes for a few seconds as I relax into the bed and imagine myself floating through the sky once again.

Suddenly I'm knocked out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I sit up and balance on one hand as I look towards the sound. "Ah, I got it. Coming!"


	27. A Look At The Other Side

**A/N: So I came to realize lately that I really wanted to talk about Emily, so that's what this chapter is about. In fact, I really like this chapter because I feel like this is the turning point for her part in the story. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

English class, my very least favorite class of all. You see, classes like math and science are easy, they only have one right reason and that answer is right for a very specific reason. There are clear-cut rules that tell a person how to operate equations and solve questions. I never ask myself if I am doing something right or wrong in those classes, because if I am following the rules then I most certainly am.

However, the Hell that is English class seems to always taunt me with its wishy washy structure. Sure, there are rules to determine how to write a sentence, or what word to use in a certain context, but that's about it. How to write a beautiful sentence is pretty much up in the air, left to the talent of the writer. Which sucks. What if you are just incapable to write something captivating? Or perhaps what if you cannot present your ideas in an easily understandable format? There are so many factors in which someone's writing could suffer, which is why I think it should be cut out of the schooling system entirely.

I look up at the clock to see that there is five minutes left in class. Our teacher had promised to hand back our latest assignment in which we had to create a main character at three minutes before the bell. I can feel my fellow classmates around me getting anxious, wondering what their mark will be. My eyes land on the boy who sits next to me. His light-wash jeans are a little tight and the faded emerald sweater he's wearing is tragically in style. He nods his head up at me as he slicks back his slightly long black hair as if saying that he knows he's hot.

Which pisses me off.

I narrow my eyes at him and flip him the bird. He seems unfazed as he only smirks at me. Feeling defeated, I sink into my chair and cross my arms. I look to the clock again.

My teacher is what some people would call a ditz. She's in her mid twenties, still unmarried, and wears the kind of clothes that say she'd rather spend a night at home with her cat than go out to the bar like many others her age. Most of the students usually make fun of the strange things she says, or how absent minded she is, but no one really dislikes her. In fact, most say she's their favorite teacher, so teasing her isn't done out of cruelty, it's just something you do.

The thick-rimmed glasses woman turns around with a pile of papers in her hand while she brushes a curly piece of hair behind her ear. "Okay class, I'll be handing out your assignments now. I was very impressed by all of your creativity in creating main characters." She starts to move up and down the row, handing each one out. Of course she's already put the papers in the order of our seating plan.

Some people seem let down by their marks, but most either silently congratulate themselves or immediately turn to their friends to celebrate with them. My eyes wander to the desk in the front corner of the room. I can imagine it now, her dark hair covering her face as she concentrates on the marking, reading all the teacher's comments diligently, then immediately turning to my direction and yelling my name to get my attention even though I'm obviously already looking her way.

"Emily!"

I jolt up as I realize my teacher right beside me. I look up at her as she hands me my paper with an apologetic look. "Not one of your better assignments, please come see me at the end of class." I grasp the page and stare down to see the D+ in an atrociously obnoxious red. I can feel the boy in the emerald sweater trying to look over my shoulder so I crumple to paper up and shove into the pocket of my cardigan before he can see it. The bell rings and all I want to do is get out of there. I sling my backpack around my shoulder and move quickly to the door.

"Oh, Emily!" I hear from behind me and sigh because she noticed me before I could escape. I step back to the classroom and avoid the on-coming bodies of teenagers who just want to get home. I watch the last person leave before I go to her desk where she is sitting down.

"Uh, yeah, you wanted to talk to me?"

She pushes her glasses up with her index finger, completely unaware of how completely ridiculous she looks. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about the assignment." She leans in closer to me, her head resting on her hands. "You are aware that this is the assignment to help prepare for the short story we are writing next week, correct?"

I become a little irritated at this. Of course I know, I'm not stupid. "Well, yeah."

"And you know that that short story will be worth twenty percent, right?"

I sigh, "Yes, I know."

She leans back in her chair, "Well, with the character you have just presented me with I don't believe that you'll achieve a passing mark."

I take the paper out of my pocket and un-crumple it and read its contents. I scan the whole page and look at my teacher in confusion. "But, I thought this character was great."

The teacher shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry but only the plot is great. Your character is lacking in some major qualities. Instead of becoming a three dimensional character, the person you've created is very flat." She waves her hands as if to show a flat surface. I lower my eyebrows, not quite understanding.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not too sure what you mean."

She takes the page out of my hand and flattens it against the table, trying to smooth the paper out. I become a bit embarrassed as she is looking at my crumbled assignment, meaning that she probably knows I'm displeased with my mark. Suddenly a finger is jabbed at my face. I take a step back as I am startled by the action. "Right there! Your face got red! Why is that?"

I look off to the side and scratch my head, "Cause now you can see that I crinkled my paper."

She smiles at me as she hands the page back. "That, right there, is what makes a _real_ character. Anyone can write a story about a student who did poorly on an assignment and has to make it up. Oh yes by the way I want you to redo this assignment. Either way, anyone can write about such a situation, but what makes a good story great is the _relateability _and _inner workings _of a character_. _For instance, the fact that you were embarrassed tells me that you care about your grades and what others think about you. Such an event also tells me that it is also the reason you will do great a re-writing this assignment." She opens a drawer and pulls out a new, crisp sheet in which the assignment is on. "I want this back by Monday, and I am expecting at least an A from you." I begin to open my mouth in protest, seeing as how I've never gotten an A before.

She stands up quickly and grabs her briefcase. "Well I must be going, see you tomorrow!" I follow her out of the classroom and stare at her as she shuffles down the hall.

"But how am I supposed to create such a character!" I yell after her. She doesn't look back but only raises one hand in the air.

"Think of someone you know!"

* * *

Ever since the accident I've been attending meetings with the local youth counselor, my mom apparently thought I needed some "Guidance". I scoff as I remember the conversation; she had actually used the word guidance when talking about the word guidance counselor, as if I didn't know already that that was her job. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and consider getting a hair cut soon. The woman in the desk in front of me laces her fingers together and rests her head on top.

"So, Emily, how have you been doing lately?" She puts emphasis on my name, like she's trying to prove that she still remembers my name.

I cross my arms and lean back in the uncomfortable, red leather seat I am currently in. "Alright I suppose."

"And your grades?"

"Fine."

A piece of paper is picked up from her desk and she peers down at it. "Really? Because it looks like your grades are dropped recently according to this progress report."

I grit my teeth as I glance up at her. "Is that really any of your business?"

She puts the page down and leans towards me, "Why dear, of course it is, I'm your counselor of course!"

I bite my lip so as to stop any more remarks. The woman sighs and stands up from her desk so she can walk to and crouch down in front of me. She picks my hands up in hers and pears towards me. "Emily, I know it's been hard for you. When I was younger I went through something similar when my brother passed away, and I can understand that it's not easy." I look away from her and out the window, unwilling to listen to her pity speech any longer. She lets go of my hands and stands up while smoothing out her skirt.

"I see I can't play nice anymore."

I look back at her cautiously, "Excuse me?"

She swings around behind her desk and takes a seat once again. "Emily, I can only help you with out much you want to be helped. Nothing can be done if you're not willing to talk to me."

I see this as my opportunity to leave, "Okay, great, so I guess it's been great I'll see you later," I make a dash for the door but her words stop me.

"Oh, I'm not done." I turn as soon as I hear the playfulness in her voice, "No, instead of doing things the same way, I'm going to continue to ask your mother for more time with you, which she'll happily agree too, in hopes that the longer we're together to more chance to talk." She says this with a sickly sweet smile at which my eyebrow twitches at.

"So, what do you say?"

I say nothing.

She takes a notebook out of her desk drawer and hands it to me. "Here, if you can write me ten pages about that friend of yours by Monday then I will not ask your mother for more time with you," I take the book in my hands and flip through the blank pages, assuming there's about two hundred. "However, if you don't I will have no choice but to request two hours a day."

My head whips up at the. _Two hours?_ That's so much time! Especially since we only meet for a half hour now! I hang my head in shame as I head out the door with a cheerful "Tootaloo!" following after me.

* * *

As I walk into my room I flop onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. Now this weekend is completely shot. Not that I had anything planned anyways, maybe watch some Leonardo DiCaprio or something, but hey he takes up a lot of time. I close my eyes as I think of the things I have to do. Not only an English character assignment, but I have to write about _her,_ a subject I so dearly would like to avoid.

A realization hits me as I realize that I can finish both assignments at once. The beginning of my story could start with her personality and whatnot, hand that in, then finish the other nine pages. Perfect, and there will still be time left over for Leo.

I reach over to my nightstand and grab a pen then continue to dump the contents of my backpack onto my already cluttered bed. I reach for my assignment paper and the notebook. I open the book to the first page and glace to my assignment. Let's see, character traits? Well that would be…

_"Hey Emily wouldja hurry the Hell up? We're going to miss the previews, your hair looks fine!"_

Impatient.

_"DID YOU SEE THAT POSTER?! They're giving away free pie tomorrow! What an event!"_

Easily excitable.

_"You'll never guess what happened. That asshole Jake just threw his drink at someone! Ah, but don't worry I threw my milkshake at him, bet I wrecked his clothes too it was hilarious!"_

Hotheaded, yet fair.

_She holds up a pink slip with a grin, "I got detention now though."_

Impulsive.

I crack a small smile as my pen picks up speed.

_"Yo, I saved you a seat!"_

Thoughtful.

_"Good news, I got someone to work for me so I could come to your basketball game!"_

Loyal.

_"YEAH! That's right you show them Emily, rack up the points, get another basket!"_

Encouraging.

Her idiotic smile continues to replay through my mind as I recall all of our moments together. The words suddenly start to pile onto the page.

_"Emily!"_

Dependable, absent-minded, persistent, unruly, determined, exuberant, reliable, lazy, outspoken, everything about her is on this page, and slowly she starts to take form. My eyes begin to tear up as I can vaguely see my friend withing these pages. I swipe my eyes as I continue to write.

And I don't stop.

* * *

Monday morning I am excited. I think my mom could tell that morning because she barely said a word as I ran out our door this morning. Instead of waiting for a ride from her, I ran to school, not able to wait.

Why? Because I'm going to shove my capabilities in people's faces.

I strut into the school, and immediately I see the handsome boy from my class. He comes over to me and strides beside me.

"Hey Emily, lookin' hot today as always," he says with a sly grin.

"Still not interested."

He moves gracefully in front of me and leans down at me, the difference in our height at five inches. "Oh, come one. I'm hot, you're hot; it's like we were made for each other."

Normally, I would just ignore his interjections and continue walking. But not today. Today I feel different, almost like I have adopted the traits of my "invented" character.

"So you're saying my looks are the only thing that's attractive about me?"

He freezes, caught off guard and tries to come up with an answer, "Uh..."

I put one hand on my hip and look at him straight, "No, please tell me, _Jake, _what else is it about me that is so appealing? Tell me one thing and I promise I'll go one a date with you."

A few people look our way as they pass us in the halls, and few stop to see the commotion.

"You're, uh, smart?"

I reach into my pocket and whip out the assignment I just received back on Friday and shove it in his face.

"Wrong! I just got a 22%!"

More people stop.

"You're kind!"

"Wrong again! If I was I would've given you a chance by now!"

"What about optimistic!"

I make a buzzer noise and cross my arms in the shape of an 'X'. "Incorrect, I'm in counseling because I'm not!"

A whole crowd has appeared to take witness of the girl spilling her secrets in order to turn a guy down. Jake fires off more appealing traits, which all happen to not be me. We're both out of breath from yelling at each other, and from the corner of my eye I see my English teacher heading towards us. I straighten up and point accusingly to the boy in front of me.

"You may know nothing about me, but I know all too well about you." He looks up to me with wide eyes. I put one finger up, "One; you may be attractive, but you know it all too well and think that anyone less attractive is below you, not to mention unworthy of your time. The evidence? Your infatuation with me yet complete ignorance of my real personality." Two fingers, "Two; you spend hours every morning to make it look you don't care about the way you dress and you just happen to look attractive without trying. Evidence? Every time a hair falls out of place, you slick it back!" His hand stops mid-slick and people start to snicker. A third finger flies up as my teacher is only ten feet away. "And lastly three; you may be having a great time in high school but you're afraid of graduating because no one will care about you once you're gone. The final evidence? Everyone laughing at you now!" He looks around and gives a little smirk, trying to play all of this off but his cheeks are flushed red.

My teacher finally appears, pushing through the crowd and looks straight to me, in the centre of it all, "What's going on here?!"

From my other pocket I take out my redone assignment and put it in her hands as I walk past her.

"Just taking care of things long overdue."

I continue down the hallway, not bothering to look back at whoever is calling after me. I head towards the back section of the school, where the counseling offices are found.

I sprint up the stairs to the woman's door and throw it open to reveal a shocked thirty-something in the middle of a bagel.

"Emily," she says through chewing, "what are you-"

I slam the journal down on her desk and she goes to pick it up. "I win."

She stares at me as she flips through the book and I turn on my heel with a smirk. Today is a good day.

As I walk out the door I hear no call after me, and no click-clack of heels following close behind. Instead all I hear is the quiet murmur of the halls.

I knew that'd shut her up.

After all, the book is full.


End file.
